Enter The Partner 2
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: Sequel to Enter The Partner. Three years have past by and our favorite boy is mending his broken heart again or is he? Or is he planning to steal a certain woman's heart again? Same as the first, rated M for later chapters. On With The Show!
1. Info Page

**Hey ho! And Welcome to Enter The Partner 2, Readers! This of course is the Info Page, those just stumbling in, read the first E.T.P. You can read it, just don't be too terrible shocked if you get lost though. Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

**Plot:** It's three year later, Ben has been alone since then. However, his life's about to get noisy once again. What if his cousin and his best friend come back to become a trio again? What if two off worlders were to come back? And just what if a certain someone were to come back as well?

* * *

**Main Character(s):**

**Ben Tennyson: ** At age 21, Ben's matured a great deal. By now, the assimilation with the Omnitrix has gotten to him in more ways then one. He is smarter, stronger and also much taller. Seriously, his height now causes him problems he didn't think he'd get such as bumping his head on doors. Finding out that Kevin and Gwen were coming back made him happy, both weren't convinced of it though. He moved in with them, though he knows that they are worried about him and thus why they invited him to move in. As a full time hero, Ben makes sure he's too busy to think and there's plenty to do. Many girls and women want him as he's gotten even more desirable in looks and personality, wanting the fame of being his sweetheart and loved by such a handsome and powerful man. Our darling man however, brushes these girls off easy as his heart belongs to one. Our boy hasn't given up on Peridot, keeping his word. It matters not that she put a restraining order on him, saying that they aren't together anymore and she's moved on as he knows she's lying. Is he wrong or is he right? Oh, and he loves chili fries and hates Milk.

**Kevin Levin:** Age 22 now, he's changed a bit himself. Since Rook's absence, Kevin's been keeping a close eye on Ben and talks to him often just to check in with him. He knows why he's throwing himself into the Hero business so much though, it wasn't a real secret that he was still thinking about her girlfriend. He and Gwen are doing very well, Kevin now is contemplating on how to get around to asking Gwen the biggest question in their relationship: asking her to marry him. The problem? Every time he tries to ask, something always happens to interrupt him. When he found out that Rook was stationed back on Earth as Ben's partner, he was glad to have someone else help him babysit the heartbroken puppy, stating it would take the both of them to watch him and get him to slow down! Will he ask her or does he have deep seated commitment issues? Oh, he likes burgers and hates tofu.

**Rook Blonko:** He's 22. Mister Blonko has learned a great deal and taught many of his own people as plumbers, getting reassigned back to Earth was a shock but a welcomed one. He's less naïve then he was 3 years prior, he still asks questions but picks up on facial features and or changes in voice. When he sees Ben, he is concerned. He was updated on what he missed by Kevin, only to sigh deeply. Well, at least he wasn't looking out for Ben alone this time around. Bicha and he are doing just fine, better now that they could see each other and hug again. As it would seem, Kevin's not the only man who's thinking about tying the knot. Rook wants to marry Bicha but doesn't want to push her into it, they had just gotten back together after all! Will he hold out or will he ask her immediately? He likes salads and hates Chili fries.

**Peridot Shard:** She's 22. Plumber, Guild Leader and Queen Of the Nosedeen Quasar, Miss Shard's been a busy woman these days. Having to report back to Earth was something she wanted to avoid, considering that a certain man lived there. Due to her titles and beauty, many men want her. She's still punch happy but she's now being forced to curb her violent outbursts as she has reputations to protect, something that she hates with a passion. There is a lot of pressure for her to get married as a Queen doesn't have true ruling power in the Quasar, a King would ease the people more effectively. Her Grandmothers are also pushing her for marriage, which only stresses her out all the more. She knew Ben wasn't giving up on her, going out of her way to deflect him. She wants to tell him why she's doing all this but at the same time, this was the best way to get him to stay away from her. Will he stay away or will just get closer to her once more? She loves white pizza with garlic powder and hates Eggs.

**Gwen Tennyson:** 21 and beautiful. Graduated from college, now in several colleges online and full time hero. She worries about Ben, she knows her cousin is dealing with a broken heart and wants to help him somehow. Inviting him to live with her and Kevin was a way to do just that, keep an eye on him. When Kevin's not around, men come to flirt with this intelligent young lady, though it doesn't work and earns Kevin's wrath as he seemingly knows when she's being harassed! She and Kevin had been together for a few years now so she wonders when he'll ask her to marry him, she knows he's gonna ask! But every time he attempts to, something comes up and or happens to interrupt it. Finding out that Peridot and Bicha were assigned back here, Gwen wasted no time in enlisting Bicha's help to get said shrew back with her cousin. Will she get what she wants or will Kevin wuss out? She likes sandwiches and hates pickled cabbage.

**Bicha Dacari: ** Age 20 by now. Now with a few years under her belt, Bicha's made some big changes in her sweet and docile personality. She taught a few of her people how use weapons, mostly guns, plumbers or average citizens. Being called back to Earth was a shock to her, she had heard that Peridot was also coming back. All she could do was sigh, she knows what happened three years ago and wants answers. If she has to beat them out of Peridot, fine. She is saving that as a last resort, hoping she can do it with just talking. Finding out Miss Tennyson wants to get them back together made her happy, she could use the help! She also has marriage on the mind but is it too bold of her to ask Rook to marry her? They had just gotten back together and she wanted him to ask her but she was also worried that she'd miss out on it somehow! Will Rook ask her or will she have to be the one with nerve? Loves jam but hates marshmallows.

* * *

**Assisting Character(s):** (The ladies and Gentlemen who give advice to our heroes and trip the rivals up any way they can ^.^)

**Jonathan Barker Strings**

**Edward Strings**

**Crystal Webster**

**Fukona Medulla**

**(Trust me, there's a lot of 'em. Don't make me list them all here.)**

* * *

******Rivals:** (Obstacles, highly annoying and stubborn obstacles -_- )

**Gold Brooch: **An old bully of Peridot's from Petropia, half human and half Petrosapien. She is popular, charming and graceful, more then ever 3 years later! 22 years old, this crystal darling has her sights still set on Ben, more then ever now. She had been using her time wisely in trying to get Ben to focus on her while the shrew is away, now that she's back, she's ready to take Ben from Peridot completely. So she had help from Bicha and Gwen? Big deal. She abuses the fact that she'll snitch to the government that the young Queen had harmed if she threatens to hurt her, believing she'd back off. Her skills as a twin swordswoman has only sharpened as she's aiming to off her if she must. With Rouka back and eager to help as ever, the sabotaging has only gotten worse. Now however, Peridot and Bicha are ready to combat these attempts with attempts of their own.

**Rouka Shardera :** A local pretty girl from Bicha's world. She likes to take away everything and anything Bicha has, her betroths mostly due to her early development and she likes to brag about them in front of Bicha. Now with Bicha's assets much bigger then her own, Rouka is more determined to steal Rook away from Bicha. He had been away from her too long, she saw room for her to swoop right in and steal him away. She's been perfecting her gun long sword tactics if Bicha went for her again, she wouldn't lose to her a second time. So she had some help from a redhead who knew spells, it made no difference. With Gold, Ash and Nija's help, they make sure that the addition of two extra wouldn't turn the tables. But...Don't think Bicha take her crap sitting down, don't forget who she learned from!

**Ash Pegan:** A Grade school Bully in Ben's childhood, a plain old human. Now more of a bigger jerk then three years prior, Ben's got his work cut out for him! He pursues Peridot while rubbing it in Ben's face that Peridot put a restraining order on him, takes every mission just to be alone with her. Still a hand to hand fighter, he's only gotten more stronger and powerful. He now takes bigger steps to prevent Peridot and Ben getting back together so he can have her, his sabotages on a grander scale now! So he had the stupid purple noodle and an even bigger idiot helping him out? So what? With Nija as back up and partner in crime, he'd drag Ben down. Not that Ben's afraid of him, no, he's looking forward to round two!

**Nija Ro:** A person that Rook tolerated as best as possible back home, not exactly happy when he heard he was in the Plumbers. He put up with Rook for as long as possible and had behaved himself, back on Earth, he's free to show his actually feelings to said fellow kinsman. Three years without Rook? He would show her the benefit of being with him, that it was far better then what Rook could ever give her. His proto-tool weaponry has since expanded as had his tactics, space pirates and Rook didn't scare him! So what if he had the backing of Ben and Kevin? Not a big threat. His ideas on sabotage were much more menacing, thanks to Ash and the girls. Not Rook was intimidated by him, if he had to draw the line with Nija's own earrings for him to get it, so be it.

* * *

**I plan to make this more juicier then the first, I was testing waters just to see if I could run with it. Wish me luck!**


	2. Together Again

**Chapter 1: **

** Together Again**

* * *

**(Altasirta's North Port...)**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Your off target, Nare! 7 meters to your left, tighten you rounds more!"

"But Miss Dacari, this is the best I can do!"

"Nonsense, Nare... I don't believe that."

The boys and girls blinked and watched the older teacher walk up to the young dark orange skinned Rosenmire. The boy gulped as he felt the elder shadow over him, her light orange hands cradling his hands and changing his grip to a basic standard one, that was problem number one. She used her feet and tapped then lightly on his heels, queuing him to change his footing accordingly, problem number two. She gently pulled him out of his slouched position, problem number three. She smiled and looked ahead, "Keep both of your eyes open, you'll see twice as well." Miss Dacari instructed. She felt him nod, she waited for him to start shooting. Nare pulled the trigger, keeping both eyes opened.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

All blinked, Nare himself blinked. The young woman closed her eyes and smiled. "Never accept limits, work past them. Even when you think your at your limit, work beyond it." She added. They all nodded, she dismissed them. She sighed, it never got easier. Bicha Dacari had been stationed back home on Altasirta, to teach fellow plumbers from here. Her blackish purple with dark purple armor well-kept, silver eyes bright with wisdom and her black hair long again and tied in a low tie behind her. Some changes on her, she had earrings. Simple silver dots, one for each ear. Her Father had initially fainted once she got them, getting over it after 4 weeks. Her Father gradually came to terms with Rook, it still didn't stop him from trying to arrange her with a Rosenmire man though. She looked at her guns again, checking them for any sabotage. Her years on Earth taught her to be careful and more importantly, trust in small doses with even your own people. She had Rouka to teach her that, Bicha never let her guns get out of her sights. She made that mistake last time five years ago, not again. She ran a hand on her brownish orange shot gun while smiling, remembering the one who gave her the set. Her old partner, Peridot. She had heard gossip about her, she wasn't sure what was true. She hadn't heard from her in 3 years, she wondered why. Even if she was busy, surely it wasn't too tedious to give a call every now and again. She felt a presence behind her, one she didn't particularly care for. "What is it, Rouka?" Bicha asked in an annoyed tone. She didn't even have to turn to see her: Her white hair cut short, her golden eyes glaring at her back, her dark yellow skin now a deep red, her dark yellow armor with darker yellow under armor. Her hand resting on her long sword rifle, ready to draw it. Truth be told, both young women grew to dislike each other more. Rouka said nothing, was she going to have to fight her again? Bicha hoped not, at least not here.

She held a relaxed grip on her shot gun, ready to grip tighter should she have to fight. Many of the young plumbers watched both instructors at a standstill, all of them hoping for a fight. While it was horrible to wish it, they wished it all the same. Miss Rouka and Miss Bicha never got along, that much they all knew. Rouka didn't like what happened to Bicha, what had that rotten shrew done? She left her mark on the timid girl, who now wasn't so timid. She started doing things that she'd expect from said witch, asking what she wanted without hiding that she was irritated with her and ready to fight her at the drop of the hat. Rouka let out a quick and snooty "humph!" and turned her back to Bicha, Bicha groaned. Her Badge began beeping, Rouka took hers out and answered it as it did the same.

"What?" Both girls asked.

* * *

**(Earth, Bellwood Plumber Base 5...)**

We find a young man of large build panting hard, sweat dripping off him. He was dodging what appeared to be red and black blurs zipping by him, the tough metal alloy he was using as fighting shield was peeling off. He's brown eyes danced around trying to catch up to the blurs, blocking them. His long black hair went left and right as he turned his head ever so slightly in either direction, his chin holding a firm beard on it. This was Kevin, clad in his black shirt and jeans with his padlock still on his neck. Who he was sparring with was pretty intense: Fukona and Phage. Why was he sparring with the two of them? Well, he had a score to settle with the Galvan Smith. Back when he was a little kid, he made the grave error of stealing from old Phage. And Phage showed no mercy to him, getting his stolen ores back. One of the times that Kevin botched up, he thought that it was just a bad break or a lucky shot. But a lot like him, this squishy old timer didn't rely on luck at all. Finding out who he actually was, Kevin wanted a rematch. Kevin wanted to fight Fukona since she was a grandmaster, fighting them together would help him out. Wanting a work out, Fukona agreed. They were good...better then he though but... He wasn't gonna let these old frogs whoop his butt! Fukona and Phage jumped backward, panting heavily. The black haired Galvan smirked, ironic. A pale and stick thin 11 year old whippersnapper who tried to take precious Kado ruby ores from him, a good toss of his wrench to the brat's head was thought to be the end of him. To his surprise, the little whelp not only got up but he also cursed at him and fought back at him. Finding out much later that the youngster was 1/2 Omosarian, thus explaining how a mere crisp of a human child could remain conscious and retaliate from being hit from a wrench made from dense reinforced Galvan Steel! He had a feeling that he didn't see the last of him, he turned out correct 11 years later. Fukona never turned down a challenge, big or small. The two hadn't fought as a team in a long time, the red haired woman laughed. It was always fun fighting with a good one, being so young yet so capable.

This kid wasn't bad but she'd be damned if she was gonna lose to this little boy! Meanwhile, a young man and woman were talking. The young woman had her long red hair put up in a clip, wearing a soft magenta dress shirt and black dress pants with black boots. Her lips uncolored, her bright green eyes looking at the young man next to her. The young man had brown stubble dotting his face, his brown hair combed back. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans that were tucked into his black boots, on his wrist was a green and white watch like device. His bright green eyes looking back at the young woman. This was Gwen and Ben Tennyson, talking about their lives up until now. How many talks was this now? Ben groaned mentally, he knew Gwen was just making sure he was ok but...He was fine. Gwen sighed silently, wishing Ben wouldn't just brush her off. She was worried, Kevin was worried, her aunt and uncle were worried and even Grandpa Max was worried! Sure, he'd say he was fine but they all knew he wasn't. Said Grandfather warned Gwen and Kevin to keep Ben away from Alcohol, knowing all too well how easy it was to get addicted and being valuable.

**CRASH!**

Both cousins blinked in shock, what on earth was that?! They ran towards that crash and then groaned deeply, Gwen put her hands on her hips while Ben held his head and shook it. Both saw Kevin laying on the rubble, beaten up pretty good and bloody. It wasn't long until Kevin, Phage and Fukona were all bandaged up by Dr. Rig, whom of which was chewing out her husband for being so careless with his body. "How can you be so careless?!" She scolded. Phage feel asleep, she growled. "Don't think falling asleep will get you out of this!" She added. Fukona looked at her watch and waited, hearing patting of feet. Ben saw Azmuth rush right in, seeing him look so pale and so upset was really funny. He said nothing at first, looking Fukona up and down, glaring. "Why are you fighting?! I thought I made it clear that you wouldn't do that while watching Jesshara!" Azmuth barked. Fukona groaned, he worried too much. "Azmuth, before you have a coronary, calm down. Jesshara is alright, she's taking a nap. " She sighed. Ben snickered, knowing what happened. The two had gotten married years ago and had a daughter, not in that order. How did they have a baby when they were 1,000+ years old? Even they didn't know, neither thought their bodies could do THAT anymore! They all watched a very young Galvan walking in, bright red hair on her tiny head and wearing a simple black robe. She yawned sweetly, rubbing one eye. Jesshara Prime, 5 years of age and cute as a button for a Galvan child. "Amam? Why are you hurt? Did you fight again? Abab will be angry with you again." She asked sleepily. She waved to Ben, Kevin and Gwen, Ben waved back while Gwen fawned over how cute she found her and Kevin just smiled at her. Azmuth lost all his anger as soon as he saw her walk in, what had this child done to him? Fletcher didn't do this to him or at least, not as well as she had done. He was losing his nerve. Fukona picked her up and hugged her, wincing at her injured stomach. They all looked at Ben, concerned. Ben glared at them, "What? I told you all that I'm fine!" He groaned. He walked out of the room, they all sighed together. He WASN'T fine, he was in the denial stage and had been in it for 3 years. All in the room knew why and from what or rather from whom, he was still thinking about her.

Ben sighed, looking up at the ceiling. 3 years...He hadn't heard from her at all, the only time he did, it was for a restraining order. He was confused, was he too smothering? No...What was it? He shook his head, he had dozens of girls hanging on him. Why was this one woman stuck in his head? If it was Virgin syndrome, he'd know the difference, right? Peridot wouldn't have been so open with him then if it was just about sex, right? So many questions and not enough answers, answers that certain woman wasn't answering. But what could he do? With that Restraining order, he couldn't get within 60 feet of Peridot. He still loved her, he wouldn't let her go.

"Ben?"

Ben snapped out of his daze and turned around, blinking widely. A young man with light purple fur was in front of him, white and black painted on his face, his orange eyes staring back at him, his midnight blue and black armor polished and well kept and finally, his prototool upgraded and larger. Rook Blonko...His old partner, Ben smiled at recognizing him. Not that he changed all that much: A tad taller and muscled out a bit but it wasn't overboard, balanced. Rook had asked if it was Ben to confirm his sight of the young man in front of him, Ben was much taller and more buffed out then he remembered. He understood that he ha been busy but seeing him look at the ceiling confirmed his worries. He was still thinking about Peridot, still heartbroken over her and he didn't blame him. They hugged, greeting each other. It wasn't long until Ben and Rook were joined with Bicha, whom had just arrived. All three froze, feeling eyes on their backs. Up on skywalks, Ash, Nija and Rouka stared at them. A crystal woman made her way to Ben, clinging onto his arm. Ben chuckled, saying hello to her. Gold had been so nice to him, trying to talk to him and cheering him up. he just wished she wouldn't get so clingy like the rest of the girls who flirted with him. Bicha growled at her, how slimy of her! Getting so close to Ben in Peridot's absence! Gold smirked brassily at Rook and Bicha, they couldn't stop her as the shrew wasn't here. Ben was all hers now, all she had to do was get him to see that he needed a real woman. A real woman like her, beautiful, classy and dignified...Gwen saw this and growled, that girl was working the last of her nerves! She had seen her sneaking around and trying to screw her cousin, trying to bag him as a husband. Gwen wasn't having any of that, she might be a cousin but she was the closest thing to a sister to Ben and she didn't approve of Gold Brooch at all. She acted all lady like but in truth, she was a nasty woman. The only reason she was nice to Gwen? Because she was Ben's cousin.

"Ben, why don't you and me go get a coffee together?" Gold asked. Kevin watched his girlfriend grab a bucket and get to the other side of the walkway, she put the bucket of water on the edge and pushed it off. It spilled on Gold, getting her outfit soaked. When she was done shrieking, she looked up and saw Gwen. Damn that redhead brat! She wasn't gonna stop her, Ben would marry her! "Sorry, Miss Brooch. I didn't see you there, I though there was a pond over here." She lied. Kevin snickered, Gwen had a mean streak in her but he loved that she had it. She saw Ben giving her a towel, she smiled. "Wanna help dry me off?" She asked in a flirty tone. Rook lied and said that he had to show Ben something, getting him away from Gold. Gold tried to follow but Bicha stood in front of her, blocking her. Gold tried shoving her out of the way but Bicha stood firm, no moving at all. She slapped her and then ran off after Ben, Gold growled louder at that. Why that uppity brat! Kevin and Gwen ran off after Ben, done laughing at Bicha's outrage.

* * *

**Alright Bicha! Don't worry, Peridot will be back in the next chapter. Oh and before anyone says that Azmuth and Fukona are too old, save it. Let it go, please. **


	3. Summoning The Devil

**Chapter 2: **

** Summoning The Devil**

* * *

"This must be a mistake..."

"No, Leader. There is no mistake, the restraining order expired today three seconds ago...The Restraining order on Ben Tennyson has expired."

"Then fill out for a new one, I'll sign it beforehand."

"I'm afraid it can't be done, Leader...All server channels have been closed down for maintenance, all G.E.L. channels severing out restraining orders have been shut down for maintenance. I'm sorry but filling out another form will only create more of a pile up."

"Can't those lazy bastards do ANYTHING right?!...It's bad enough I'm being called back to Earth..."

"I'm sorry, Leader..."

"Not as sorry as I am, Rae..."

* * *

Ben sighed, Kevin smacked his head. God, he was wide open for an attack sitting like that and spacing out! He always got like this when he thought about her, he really fell for her, didn't he? He thought at first that it was a sever case of Virgin Syndrome but later on, it started proving to be nothing close. How did he know? Well, considering that he was a committed fella, he could just tell. At least, he wasn't alone in keeping Ben out of the danger zone. At least Rook was willing to help him, he wasn't as naïve anymore. With Ben the way he is now, Rook had more sense then he did. Which they were going to need since a certain rican had it in for everyone's favorite white boy, you guess it, Ash Pegan. That guy was pissing Kevin off and he didn't really know him but considering all the crap he put Tennyson though, did he really WANT to know the guy?! He saw Ben reach up to the back of his head, rubbing it in a nostalgic light. No...It wasn't the same, it hurt but not as much his heart did right now remembering who use to hit him back there. Kevin blinked, remembering and cursing himself for doing that. Peridot use to hit him in the back of the head every time he did something stupid, which was a lot since it was daily. He made him worse without meaning to, putting him into it more then snapping him out of it. Rook sighed, while he knew Kevin meant to snap him out of it with that tactic, it was a bad move considering who had use to do that to Ben. The two took turns snapping him out of these daydreams, not lasting for very long. He wanted to do something and yet he couldn't do anything, this was between Peridot and Ben. Why? Why was she being so cold to him now considering their time together? It didn't make any sense. His girlfriend seemed rather upset more then understanding of her friend, odd for her considering she was abundant in her compassion. As if she was...tired of trying to understand and geared toward to getting answers, straight ones. Funny, he himself was growing less understanding and wanting some answers as he watched Ben drift off with that sad expression on his face. Even Kevin seemed confused, trying to think of the answers almost.

_"Tennyson's softie, he's like a puppy, he'll follow you around and be loyal to you no matter how much you hurt him. He'll always be there to lick your hand and nuzzle it so you can pet him." _Kevin told him once.

An accurate description of his friend, Ben was like an Earth puppy: loyal, affectionate, and brave. And much like said baby canine companion, he always came back no matter how much you beat him while still smiling. Rook sighed, he just didn't understand it. But perhaps...Ben really does love her and only wants to figure out the answers himself like he and Kevin were trying to figure out. A Galvan wearing a robe made of green and black ran into the room, he panted a bit. Ah ha! So here he was, now he could tell him what he needed to tell him. This 21 year old Galvan was Gregory Prime, Azmuth's grandson and one of the co inventors of the Omnitrix. Gregory had heard some impressive bit of news, some news a certain brokenhearted Hero would kill to hear about! He wasted no time in finding him, he had been running non stop to find Ben. It wasn't surprising to find that Kevin and Rook were with him, trying to cheer him up no doubt. They weren't the only ones concerned about him, all of the Omnitrix aliens were trying to cheer him up as well. All of them having about as much luck as these two and or even less, managing to get him out of it for about a good 5 seconds or unintentionally reminding him of her. Gregory looked to them, they both shook their heads. He sighed, hopefully, this would snap him out of it for good. "Benjamin, I have some news that you'd want to hear." Gregory sighed. "It's about Peridot..." Ben bent down to him, the close up scared Gregory and caused him to fall backward. "Tell me!" Ben said quickly. Gregory groaned loudly, not so loud! Gah, his eardrums! Had he no understanding that his eardrums were smaller then his and that his voice was booming to his hearing?! Poor dimwit...He really had fallen hard for her, didn't he? He gulped, "She's been reassigned back to Earth, Bellwood in fact on J.B.'s request. She'll be arriving-" Gregory started. He saw Ben dash off, leaving a dust cloud of the dirt he kicked upward. "Soon?" He finished. Rook put his arm down to give Greg a lift, he climbed on. Kevin and Rook followed Ben. Ben ran across the walkway on the first floor, many boys were blocking his view. So many backs of so many guys of all species, he gulped. He could hear them all talking, he listened. Who was she? How old was she? Was she single? All he knew was that who they were all talking about was a girl but was it Peridot? Something in him told him that it was who they were talking about, he just knew. Ben gulped again, finding a clear spot. He went to it and gasped.

A young woman walked forward, her eyes closed. Her curly dark brown hair had part of it up in loose ponytail while the rest of it was down. She was wearing a simple black dress with the straps on her shoulders, exposing them and her chest a little. On her neck, a gold chocker with a white jewel. On her wrists, gold bracelets with no stones. on each ear, a dangling gold earring. On her feet, black heels. She looked to be Petrosapien but Ben knew this one, knowing it was one of out of 6 forms she choose. She opened her eyes, her deep blue eyes. She looked so different...Heels? His Peridot never wore heels, she hated anything dainty and heels counted. She was the Guild Leader of The Ship Guild so she had to dress like this. She was beautiful like this too, he smiled. He knew it, he knew she'd be a knock out in her 20's, he just called it! He knew she was beautiful before hand, it really wasn't that shocking to see her. (Ben, the restraining order on you is expired. Go get her, dweeb.) Gwen told him telepathically. Ben looked up and saw her Gwen smiling at him with Kevin smirking at him, wishing him luck. Gwen and Kevin wondered how that could be, all of the G.E.L. channels closed for restraining orders for maintenance. Rook and Bicha tried to register for a restraining order and found nothing wrong, it was as if it was targeting only Peridot's access and only her. But that was not only exceedingly difficult but almost impossible. All of the Poxies they had to tangle with, never mind the pinpoint and intimate knowledge of Peridot's server channels. What they, Gwen and Kevin figured out that the only way for this to be done at all is an inside job, some one with knowledge of not only the Guild externet channels but also a intimate knowledge of her. There were several, they eliminated each other as each of them were too busy to attempt something so sophisticated and highly illegal! That added another quirk to the mystery person, they weren't afraid of bending or breaking the rules. Again, several people they know could do that. Whoever it was, was on Ben's side as they only went for Peridot's restraining order and only her.

They eliminated Ben, he couldn't have done it. Too busy moping to do that, it required thinking. Not that he was incapable, three alien forms he had were geared to intelligence and were highly regarded as the smartest in the universe, he had the wisdom to do it. Most people they knew weren't smart enough and or were too busy, they were about to eliminate the Galvans they knew until they remember that hacking was basic to them, it would take them a few minutes that took a normal and average hacker hours or even days to do! Given the I.Q.s of the few Galvans they knew, anyone of them could have done that. Gergory was the one whom told them that Peridot was coming and had 1,000 in I.Q., hacking would be a piece of cake with pudding and pie on the side for him to do! He was checked out do to the fact that he didn't knew her habits and hasn't seen her as long as they had. A lot like aiming in the dark, depending all on luck. That left 10 other Galvans, four of which were partial. Crystal, Alicia, Shadow and Midnight, they knew Peridot since she was 12, when she first got to Earth. hacking would be easy for them. They ended up checking out due to the fact Shadow and Crystal were busy trying to deal with Scooter, who of which was 12 years old now. Alicia and Midnight checked out as they had their hands full with Kai and Ai, they're 5 year old twin cubs. As smart as they were, with I.Q's of 367, 555, 777 and 690, it still would take time they clearly couldn't spare. Ok, that left four. Azmuth, Fukona, Reiyo and Phage. I.Q.s of 1,000, 400, 800 and 950, either one of them could have done it. Or even together, 2, or even 3 would get the task done. Each 1,700+ years of age, plenty of time to know how modern proxies worked, even the Grandmaster would know due to her age.

They had to be careful, they could easily be innocent due to their occupations and current time consumers. Reiyo was a doctor and Phage was a black smith, easily stunned for free time. Azmuth was an inventor and always seemed busy even when he wasn't on a desk or bench, Fukona seemed equal in business as she was always either meditating and or doing breathing exercises. Azmuth and Fukona also had a young girl to raise and that took time, the only real excuse that could really pull both away from what they were doing. Kevin joked that maybe Jesshara did it, she WAS their daughter so either I.Q. would make it easy for her, even at 5 years old. They eliminated her as she didn't know Peridot yet, her parents didn't seemed all that crazy on her education really. The 5 year olds biggest concern at this point and time? Nap time.

* * *

Once she was done talking to J.B., who welcomed her back, she groaned while laying back on the couch in the lobby. Damn it, was this her first breath on Earth?! When did her life get so complicated?! First she was balancing two jobs, being a Plumber and a Guild leader. Both were demanding jobs, her assignments as a Plumber were mostly background and undercover work. As a Leader, she had to put up with dealing with members, paperwork and meetings. All of which was exhausting, that was just the start. After two years, she participated in a fighting tournament on the Nosedeen Quasar, little did she know, the winner was the next King and or Queen. When she found out about it, it was too late to back out of it. They were prepared for a King more then a Queen, considering the faces they made when she won. When could relinquish the title? When she created an heir. She didn't like it but what could she do really? If she abandoned them, that would leave them defenseless to some space pirate to be crowned. She just couldn't take that chance, not wanting a whole Qausar held hostage and forced into piracy. What did she get? More Paperwork, more meetings...The worst of it all? The Nosedeen council was pushing for her to get married, choosing suitors for her to look at. Why? Well, she was an unwed Queen. Technically speaking, she was a Princess really. She was given the Queen title as a means to steady the people, she had no actual power. Once she was married, all power would be given to the King. The People were still uneasy, which was why the council wanted her to marry. They chose suitors based on class, resources and political influence, mostly Megawatts. She didn't have a problem with that, her problem really? Them keeping their hands to themselves! All rich, high end society men, all arrogant and all cocky. They were so sure that she'd fall to their feet and put they're hands on her thighs, groping her ass and or her breasts. She always felt a sense of joy to tell them no her typical way: Smashing their brains in!

As she got older, she started seeing men flock to her. Hitting on to her, forcing themselves on her and harassing her, this was before her crowning! After that, the amount of men lining up tripled. She was angry, jerks...Now that she was a Queen, a guild leader and as well as beautiful, NOW they all wanted her. She looked down, sighing deeply. Well, she couldn't really complain. She could have refused the Queen title but choose not to, she had to change her appearance as she was representing an organization. They only wanted her for her beauty and power, not for who she was. She's had to curb her acts of violence as it would wreak The Guild's reputation and the Nosedeen Monarchy's reputation, even if men were hitting on her and or feeling her up! The Suitors she refused were complaining to the council that she was too violent, they asked her to stop. Why should she? Why should she let them paw at her like a hooker!? She hated that! If they were expecting her to be submissive, they're crazier then she was! If they didn't touch her, none of them would've been hurt! Ben saw her, she looked sad. He was worried now, he hated that look on her. "Peridot?" He asked. Peridot blinked and looked up, quickly looking away. Ben was hurt by that, couldn't she even look at him? "I have nothing to say to you, leave." Peridot growled. Ben went closer, stopping only at a foot. Ben got angry, really? "Good because I've got plenty to say to you!" Ben said in an anger tone. "Just leave me alone..." She sighed. She got up and walked by him, only for him to reach out to her hand and holding onto it with a gentle and firm grip. Ben felt her trembling, she was upset more then she was leading on. Peridot was fighting her urge to cry into his arms from all the stress and from being away from him, that was years ago. She couldn't indulge in something like that anymore, not if she wanted him to move on. "Why?" he asked all of a sudden. She looked farther away, Ben yanked her forward and made her look at him. She put on the straightest face she could pull off at the moment, not wanting him to see her actual feelings.

Not that it worked, Ben saw though it. That trembling was the big tip off, the other was seeing her poker face. "Why the restraining order, Peridot? Was I being too smothering? Too abusive?" He asked. She felt his grip getting rougher, she saw the hurt in his green eyes. She did owe him an answer but she looked at her wrist instead and got angry, how dare he put his hands on her!

**Thwack!**

"Let go! Stay the hell away from me! What the fuck is it with you men that you can't understand what the fuck no means!? Don't fucking touch me!" Peridot barked before storming off. Ben was on his knees, holding himself from the painful kick to his nuts. He looked at her as she walked off, what the heck was that about? He knew it wasn't about him, he didn't really see anything warranting her to kicking him like that. You men? What happened to her out there? Was she...? She wasn't raped, was she?! No,no...That couldn't happen to her, not his Peridot. Then why the nutshot? Kevin and Rook found him on the floor in pain, guessing what happened. He got right up and made himself walk straight, they saw a smirk on his face. Geez, you'd think he was a masochist! Sad fact of it though, he might as well be considering the woman he was in love with! Rook and Kevin could only sigh, they were VERY worried about him now.

"Are you sure Ben is alright, Kevin?" Rook asked.

"No, he's not...Come on, Rook. We better follow Tennyson before he REALLY gets hurt..." Kevin answered.

* * *

**Hmm, so Peridot's restaining order expired? Wonder who did it and is still doing it? Which one of the old smartinis is behind it? Or is it all of them? What do you guys think? How look until Peridot's next break down? Will Ben figure out the answer before everyone else or will it be the reverse?**

**Stay tuned, see you soon^^**


	4. All's Unfair In Love And War

**Chapter 3:**

**All's Unfair In Love And War**

* * *

We join Ben, Kevin and Rook with Alan, Manny and Cooper. They were on a ship, heading to Quadrant 668. The mission they were given was a Distress mission, which was nerve wreaking. First of all, Distress missions were random, you hadn't the slightest Ioda in what to expect or prepare for. Second, anything goes: From simple Pirate raiding a port ship in dock to a planetary kidnapping. All prepared for the worst, they were told to report to colony 222. Funny, Manny and Kevin felt like they heard of a Colony like that but it was a real horror show. Weird, this planet was all pink. Rook ran tests on the planet and tried to look for it in the guides in the database, finding not even a mention or notation of pink world in Quadrant 668. Did that mean they discovered a new unexplored planet? Cooper hoped not, hearing so many stories about Planetary explorers dying while on a new planet! It was about the size of Mars, quite a small planet...Typical and average planets were about the size of Earth or even the size of Saturn, bigger planets existed but they were found much more faster due to being spotted quickly. Hmm, it wasn't an ice giant nor a gas giant. It was a terrestrial, a planet with solid rock as it's surface. Water, ozone, flora...This planet's atmosphere was akin to Earth, habitable. Was this a native planet with it's own people? No doubt there was life here other then the flora and bacteria here, the pink bother them though. Some of the tones actually started to burn their eyes!

Alan smiled, now 21 himself, he was ready to do his part for the Universe. Manny groaned, here he was on babysitting duty again. Cooper and Alan were nice guys but geez, it as if he was babysitting two puppies! Cooper was slightly less of a pain in the ass while Alan was still a big pain in the ass, Helen had better luck with them and was far more patient. Most wouldn't dare voice it but Kevin and Manny were very much alike, Kevin however, was more willing to go with the flow. Manny wasn't so flexible, at age 22, he was a tad less angry but it was a small chop really. The black haired boy could only look at him, as if he as staring at a Tetramand reflection of himself. He felt bad for the guy, he knew his pain of being the babysitter. If Rook wasn't as smart as he was and or was less naïve, he'd been right in Manny's position exactly! But...Unlike him, he had only one puppy to watch out for. They landed on this mystery planet, setting their own feet down on the planet. Ben and Rook groaned, that smell...It smelled so sweet that it was making their insides flip around like a pancake in a turnstile pan! Kevin and the others wondered why they seemed so pale until Kevin remembered that Rook was close to a cat and Ben had just as sensitive sense of smell if not more, it smelled like really sugary cake around with bubble gum around here! Manny saw a large pink rose, he smirked and cut it off the branch. Cooper saw that and stared at him, seriously? He'd ruin a planet's eco system just to get lucky with Helen? "Really, Manny? You don't know what that Flower does for this planet, picking it could kill the eco system." Cooper warned. Manny rolled all four of his eyes, "Give it a rest, tree boy. I don't think the planet's gonna miss one rose. Besides, Helen's birthday's today." He added. Kevin smirked, "Trying for a birthday quickie, dude?" Kevin teased. Manny blushed, what's it to him? "You wanna go?" Manny growled.

Ben groaned, pushing them away from each other. "Knock it off! What am I? Your baby sitter?" Ben stated. Alan scooped up some water in his hands and showed Cooper and Rook, both just as shocked. Even the water was pink! This planet was amazing, the soil too was colored pink. Alan saw a girl at the water, refilling a container. She was wearing pink leaves as clothes, she looked up and saw him. He waved at her, she waved back sweetly while blushing. She ran off quickly, confusing Alan. He tried to tell the guys but Manny and Kevin's arguing drowned him out, Rook and Cooper were trying to help Ben in curbing them. In the bushes, a few shadows crept closer, giggling at their prey. How long had it been since the last male visitors? Too long, they were 5 years over do for a visit...So young and good looking, not an ugly one in the bunch! They'd give their guest a very warm welcome...Almost volcanic...All six felt a bad feeling come at them, as if they were in great danger. They gulped and looked around, all shocked at what they were seeing in front of them. Women...Hundreds no THOUSANDS of women surrounding them in a circle. Thousands of species, clad in pink leaves in various styles, some skimpy and some modest. All looked rather pleased to see them, almost appearing...Starved in a way. Every last one was blushing their hearts out, some sighing dreamily.

All recognized The brunette, the Hero among Heroes, my! He was more handsome then he was at 15! And he could assume any and all aliens...He was 1 million plus men all compacted as a human male, which was already quite appealing! Never mind the rest of his company, phew...Two other humans who were quite muscular, a shy blond and a dangerous bad boy type. The cat like alien male was nice looking himself, many wondered if he had black marks on him elsewhere on his body. The Tetramand man was a cutie, his sleek appearance alerted the ladies that he was a Hybrid. And last but not least, The human with darker skin was cute, so innocent looking and yet he looked so manly. Kevin and Manny gulped, turning blue. Pink leaves...an entire planet of women...They heard of a planet with these things in them, they were HERE, were they?!

"Oh sweet Jesus, CHEESE IT!" Kevin screamed.

Our boys ran for their lives as the women gave chase, gaining fast! Alan went into his Pryonite form and fire surfed, Kevin, Cooper, Ben, Manny and Rook slammed their feet down as hard as possible to pull their bodies farther away from the reach of the crazed women. What was wrong with these women?! Why were they acting like this?! They were giving Ben's fan girls a run for their money on the scare factor! They scrambled back onto the ship, closing the door quickly. All sighed in relief, they were safe. Cooper looked around, finding only five of them. Uh oh! Where was Alan?! They heard screaming and banging outside, all had a sweat drop at the back of their heads. They left Alan outside, he was yelling for help from the savage mob! Ben gulped and looked to Rook, they couldn't leave him behind.

"Rook, Cover me! I'm going in!"

"What?!"

"Cover me, damn it! I won't let Alan die a virgin!"

Ben opened the door, grabbed for Alan and pulled him in. The other boys pushed on the door to close it again, all again sighing. They heard booming, Ben looked to Cooper..."Tell me that was your stomach..." He said in worry. Kevin raced to the keyboard and tried starting the ship, finding that it was stalling! This is how horror stories started out! Did they...sabotage the ship?! He got to the distress call function and called a distress, they needed help!

* * *

Meanwhile, We find Azmuth and Phage enjoying a cup of tea with Karol. He was an old friend of theirs and the Head Accountant of the Ship Guild, it had been a while since they had sat down together and had a pot of tea. Much had happened, things were getting so exciting in these times. It had been had been a while since they had so much excitement. Karol was pleased to hear that Azmuth and Fukona married and had a child, surprised that they actually could. But it also seemed that history was repeating itself with the current Guild Leader and her romance with a certain hero, what a foolish girl she was. Then again, he knew of two fools in the past so what was a few more really? At least, he wasn't bored. Who needed Television when all he had to do now a days was walk around and or look behind him?Shadow and Midnight were in the room, taking a break from watching their children. Kai and Ai were just starting to get violent and never Mind Scooter starting puberty! Scooter by himself was a hassle but twins on top of it?! The Scarlett twins stopped taking a cat nap when they heard their badges going off, a distress call?Midnight and Shadow opened a channel on the computer screen, seeing Kevin and the rest of the guys on the other side and looking very terrified. All looked at Alan, who was in the corner and rocking himself while shaking. He had hickies all over him and his clothes were shredded, what happened him?! Midnight looked up the coordinates, only to turn blue in fear and have his glasses slide down his nose. Quadrant 669, colony 222...How in the name of maker did they get sent there?! There were places marked in deep blue, these were highly dangerous areas and resulted in young and old plumbers' deaths! Q 669, C 222 was one of these dangerous areas and for good reasons. Colony 222's population was 90% female, who of which processed a highly active libido! The fact that planet's male population was 10% didn't help matters, young and old plumbers landed on there and ended up dying from being crushed by the bigger and stronger women as well as the continuous mating on the planet!

No one could quite figure out why these ladies were so hot and bothered to such a level, soil, food, air, plants and or water were all variable as a blame. Something was spiking their estrogen levels and therefor taking their testosterone as well! Ever since, the Colony was responsible for 1,000 deaths total in the passed 3,000 years. Mostly young fools desperate to get laid, the rest was cruel pranks and sabotage. Midnight and Shadow were sent there once 400 years ago, barely managing to get off the planet! They saw the three elder Galvan males paling, them too? Yes, they were trying to get samples of the soil, water and plant samples and the women were desperate to get samples of their own from them 1,000 ago! When Kevin told them that he tried to start the ship, only for it to stall. The five men all sweat dropped, smart women were there too and usually sabotaged the ships so the men couldn't escape! Karol sighed, snapping his fingers. Three keyboards appeared, Karol, Azmuth and Phage sat down while starting to type at speeds that could be labeled supernatural. Truth be told, Azmuth could do it all himself but Phage and Karol's assistance would make it go a lot faster. Karol and Phage were hacking into the computers of the ladies and crushing them, eliminating the threat. Azmuth meanwhile was fixing the damages in the ship, from the looks of it, the damage was all internal. The only way this could be a problem is if one of those thousands of women had a Galvan with 1,000 for I.Q.! Kevin ran around the ship to make sure their were no external damages and if there were, he'd fix them! He saw sparking in a hole, damn. He saw the rubber on a pipe behind him, he touched it and took the rubber material to protect him from getting shocked while fixing it. Cooper slide down the ladder and saw more holes, he began using his telekinesis to fix it quickly. Kevin was good but he couldn't get to everything fast enough! Rook looked to Manny, Alan and Ben, gulping silently. Ben had an idea of what he was thinking, if it had to do with tech, they needed the ones who could work the tech to fix it up and quick! Mr. Prototool counted along with Mr. Car and Mr. Psycho tech!

Ben wanted to help but the best thing he could do right now was help Manny and block the women out, as Alan was still traumatized. As awesome as he was, he couldn't guard the door and fix the holes caused by the girl hackers at the same time! Wait, maybe he could. He gulped, hitting his watch. "Frankenstrike!" Frankenstrike called. Manny blinked, what was he planning on doing? Frankenstrike ran to a nearby hole and began fixing it. 75% complete...All began to sweat heavily as they continued on. Frankenstrike saw Manny struggling with the door, he ran and rammed it shut. Come on! 99.99% complete! The ship started up, Kevin, Rook and Cooper got back to the front of the ship, Kevin pulled the stirring wheel up. All went tumbling back into their seats, Frankenstrike went back to Ben in that instant. The Scarlett twins looked at the three elders, surprised at how nervous they looked as well as relieved. Phage fell asleep, Karol and Azmuth just groaned at that.

* * *

Our men folk returned to Earth, Kevin was angry. There was only two people would even think about doing such a thing to them! He got the whole jealousy thing but come on! Sending them to a literal man eating world!? Ashy boy and his Earring troll were gonna get it for putting him though all that! He was about to go on the hunt until he saw Gwen and the other girls, they looked exhausted. Peridot, Bicha, and Helen looked just as worked over, seeing the smallest tearing though about a 100 red rice balls and the orange girl tending to the fastest's injured arm. He grew even more angered then before, adding two more people on his shit list! Gwen and the three were sent out to a distress call as well, the same quadrant as them but a different planet, Colony 111. An all blue world, they though it to be new planet just as the boys had. Like them, they found out rather quickly that they were on Q 669, C 111. What was so wrong about it? Well, like it's sister planet, it had a population problem but in reverse, 90% male and 10% female. It's males had a high libido and were insatiable, another dangerous area that resulted in plumber deaths due to being crushed to death! They were safe but seeing just how thrashed they were, it didn't come easy. The clear girl and her blood drip were dead! He swallowed his pride and hugged her, she needed it. When he saw Crystal and Alicia, he mentioned Colony 111 to them. The shuttered and turned blue, ah, so they visited there. He did the same with Fukona, Reiyo and Marle(Karol's wife and fellow Guild Accountant.), they turned the same blue and shuttered. The thing about both planets was just mentioning the coordinates cause people to cower in fear, you've either been there or you've heard of all the scary rumors of Death by mating. Alan yelled, Kevin and co found out why he was freaking out. One of the woman had stowed away, and now she was hugging Alan the way a dedicated girlfriend would. Alan's freaking out caused him to go into his Pyronite form, only for it not to work on her! Why? She was human, she should be burned! She giggled and revealed herself to be half Necrofriggian, one of the species immune to fire. J.B. was told about it and wondered on what to do, nothing like THIS happened before!

Peridot told J.B. something important: Colony 111 and 222 were trying to gain recognition at the Galactic Council, many attempts failed at this but should both or even one of them ever be recognized, they will become their own nations. The fact that they were not recognized lead to the fact that they couldn't get any of the permits to make space ships and such, not even getting materials to improve the way they lived! While yes, the planets were responsible for a great deal of deaths but who's fault was it to leave them isolated like that? Whatever it was causing them to develop hyper sexuality wasn't their fault as they were left there to fend for themselves. After talking with Lara(The stowaway), she explained that a lot of these women were dropped off at the planet. Slaves who's masters grew bored of them, ways of getting rid of undesirables and finally a way for rich families to get a hold of fortunes quicker. She even gave them her container of water, wanting to figure out why they were like this. A study of the water showed that there were special proteins and pathogens that were causing the spike in estrogen, thus proving that it wasn't their fault. The fact that a good portion of the population were slaves would explain the lack of government and why they were so crazed about mating, it was all they probably knew. It wouldn't surprised them if colony 111 mimicked this problem, all asked if something could be done. The 22 year old Queen sighed, explain that something could be done if and only if there at least was a leader on each world. Leader, Boss, King, Queen, Commander, as long as the body of that nation had a head of some type, it would be noticed. Lara expressed that they're was one woman who was treated as a leader, Zerabelle. Unlike the women and girls that grew up on Colony 222, including Lara, Zerabelle and her Mother were outsiders escaping pursuit from hunters. Her Mother had passed away and had asked all of them to take care of Zerabelle, in turn Zerabelle became a leader for them. Peridot sighed, she would have to talk to Zerabelle eventually and Colony 111 if they had a leader.

What better person to talk to then an actual representative of a nation? Damn it, it wasn't even her problem! Why was she getting involved? Because no one else would bother and or do it the wrong way. Why did she give a shit so much? Ben read the frustration on her face, knowing full well what it meant. He'd go and fetch the leader for Colony 111 to talk to her, just to save her trouble. She had enough stress on her as is, if he could lighten the load, he'd do it. He smiled at her, even if it was none of her business, she still felt obligated to do something once she knew about it. She was like him: too nice. The others wanted to help, feeling sorry for them. What should they do with Lara in the meantime? J.B. sighed, she was a stowaway but no one would go back to take her back. He could arrange for her to stay here until everything is settled down. He assigned Alan with the task of keeping an eye on her, much to his chagrin.

Our six had other business to attend to at the moment...An Axe to grind with a certain foursome who created this conga line of chaos to being with!

* * *

Ash groaned, well that didn't go the way he planned. He was hoping to send Ben and Rook to Colony 222, leaving them stranded. Damn those old men, they ruined everything! If Ben was stuck there, he could snuggle up with Peridot without interruption! He was doing the Galaxy a favor by sending him there! Ben walked in quietly, careful not to make any noise. He locked the door, he'd kill him. He sent him to a planet full of sex-crazed women, sending him to his death pretty much! He broke Alan, he'd kill him for that! Ash felt someone behind him, one that he really didn't want to see. He turned around and growled, matching Ben's looks right now.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ash hole?! Do you have any idea where you sent me?!" Ben barked.

Ash smirked, "Thought those ladies could use a playmate, one million in one...Your perfect for them." Ash taunted.

Ben growled again, burning his glare into Ash. He wouldn't let Peridot go, not if the finish line was this jackass! Ash smiled, Ben blew it with her so now was his turn. He'd never make her cry, hurt her and or yell at her like this pendejo obviously did!

"Why should you have her? You can have thousands of chicas, just let go of her already!" Ash barked.

"And I'd trade all of those girls just to have Peridot, I love her, which is more then I can say about you..." Ben stated.

"Que pasa, loser? You got a restraining order on you, tell me. Why would she put one on you if you didn't screw up? You and her are over, let someone who knows what the hell there doing though." Ash asked while smirking again.

"You don't know a damn thing about her the way I do...Stay out of my sight or I'll pound you!" Ben threatened.

Ben walked back out, unlocking the door. Ash rolled his eyes, like he was scared of him! he made his way outside, only to bump into Kevin. He was looking pretty angry and who could blame him? He went though Hell today, almost being raped by a bunch of horny women! He had his arms folded while drumming his fingers on his elbow, the brown eyed man's staring told Ash that he was in for it.

"Look, Pegan. I get this whole jealousy thing between you and Tennyson, what I don't get is why your dragging me into it?!" Kevin growled.

"Me? Jealous of him? Get real, Levin!" Ash groaned.

Kevin grabbed Ash and picked him up, slamming him onto the wall. Get real? Oh, he didn't want that to happen...His right arm took the material on the walls and sharpened to a blade. He held it close to his chin, almost flirting with the veins with it.

"Get real? Trust me, Pagen. You don't want that, I'm as real as it gets...Now, I'm only gonna tell you this once: Fuck with me again and I'll make little tanned ribbons out of you." he warned.

Kevin let go of him and walked off, he saw Nija with a bandage on his cheek. It looked really bad, as if he was struck with an iron bat. Or rather an Iron fist, Kevin got to Nija before seeing him. Rook wasn't pleased with him either, knowing he was the one who messed with the coordinate read out. He didn't hit him, no, he warned him to knock it off or he'd do it for him.

* * *

**Phew! This one was long! Wonder what will happen next chapter, hmm? That said, Kevin's such a badass! Why'd he warn him? Well, Gwen got to him and made him softer. Ash and Nija better watch it, mess with him and they'll regret it for sure!**


	5. The Return Of Belle

**Chapter 4:**

**The Return Of Belle**

* * *

Laughter could be heard from Ben's home, the neighborhood seemed to shake with the booming laugh. The source? Kevin and Gwen, Kevin was on the carpet, rolling with laughter and tears in his eyes. Gwen? On the couch, laughing with her mouth open and flailing her hands. Ben growled at the two of them, it wasn't that funny!Once again, his hard, muscled body turned into bold and deep curves, hills and valleys in place of the strong muscle he spent YEARS training for and waiting for! His facial hair gone and his short hair style now erased, replaced with long chocolate locks. His clothes so unsuitably large and bulky to his delicate and curvy body, threatening to fall right off as soon as he sneezed! Never mind his boots, it was as if he was three again and trying to walk in his Father's shoes! The sad thing? These were HIS boots!

"Shut up! This isn't funny! Why am I a girl again?! If Peridot sees this, she's gonna think I ate that mushroom again!" Ben groaned in his now female voice.

"Well Tennyson, look at it this way: At least your hot as a chick. I always thought you were a pussy and apparently somebody agrees with me!" Kevin chuckled.

"I always wondered how you'd look as a girl, mystery solved now." Gwen giggled.

"Bite me!" Ben barked.

Kevin started laughing again, pounding the floor with his fist. It was too rich! Too easy, he was making it so damn easy to make fun at him! This was better then the time he went Rath and tried to fight the hole he made by stomping on it! He saw a mischievous glint in his dark browns, damn it, what was he gonna say now?

"Oh my..." he said in fake shock.

"Ben, do I have to worry that you'll take Kevin from me?" Gwen asked with just as much fake worry.

They started laughing again, Ben getting even more angry. Their laughing at his expense and their sarcasm was just angering him! He really hoped he wouldn't have to be in this...this...GENDER again! Too many bad memories and no good ones stuck themselves with this gender! He blinked, blushing deeply. Okay, he fudged that a little...There at least two good memories with this form. Peridot...He sighed depressingly, damn it...Why was he such a pussy right now? Kevin was a jerk but he kinda saw why he thought that. He was abrasive but he was actually saying that Ben was too nice in Kevin-ese. But couldn't he just stop? Like for one moment? He was about to go outside until Gwen stopped him, he wasn't seriously going out looking like that, was he? Kevin stopped laughing and blinked, what was wrong with him? He couldn't possibly go out with his clothes falling off him! Now that was just asking for it and given if his proportions translated correctly, a Hell of a show to everyone else in range! Like waving a red flag at a bull really, very dangerous. Unless he wanted nightmares to top the C 222 incident, he had to change his clothes.

"Ben, you can't go outside like THAT!" Gwen stated.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"I can think of two good why nots at the top, Tennyson." Kevin answered.

"So what if my chest is a little exposed?" Ben sighed.

"A little? Dude, from my view, Miss February had more coverage and she was wearing a wet towel!" Kevin exclaimed.

Gwen pouted, "Kevin, I thought I told you to throw that calendar out!" She whined.

Kevin blushed while smirking, scratching his cheek. "Aww, come on, Gwen...It's just a calendar, you can't tell me that your jealous of 'em. They're all redheads like you..." He said as an excuse. Ben growled again, now was not the time for them to start a nothing fight! Gwen got up and went to her Room, grabbing what was sort of appropriate and what he could wear for now. One of her black skirts and a black shirt, they'd do for now until they fixed this! Ben took them and put them on, coming out of the bathroom. Kevin didn't want to say it but Gwen's clothes were too small on Ben's figure, it wasn't that she was flat or anything, just that Ben's measurements were too big. And no underwear? Oooooh, they were tempting fate with a loaded handgun right about now!

* * *

At The base, Rook saw males crowding around. As if they were waiting for something, who were they looking at? He closed his eyes and tilted his ears up, tuning in more carefully.

"Damn ,she's hot..."

"That tight skirt...I can't take it!"

"I wanna marry her!"

Gah, disgusting...Rook shook his head, focus now!

"Those green eyes are so sexy..."

"Long haired brunettes really turn me on!"

Rook froze at that, why did he have a sinking feeling who they were all talking about? He was worried now, please tell him he was wrong! Rook saw an opening and looked, turning quite pale around the paint! He wasn't wrong...He just knew they were talking about Ben! He was female...again! Peridot hadn't seen this yet, had she? He hoped not, remembering the last time she saw said form! She wasn't happy, to say the least! Kevin told Ben to sit down and don't move, He and Gwen went to look for Bicha and Rook so they could fix this without involving Peridot! While it was a good idea due to the closeness and build them back up, it would also add to the possible stress she has going on! They didn't want her to stress her out, not again! Ben unfortunately was surrounded in seconds of Gwen and Kevin leaving his side. What was her name, how old she was and was she single, gah, the madness of it all! She was about to say screw it and use the Omnitrix to get the heck out of this mess! He saw a white and orange hand reach out for him and cradle him close to them, he shivered in disgust. Wait...This one seemed rather familiar, was it? Ben looked up, smiling in relief.

Theodore Wilder, the original Rath was bailing his butt out! So lucky! Theo smelled Ben's scent coming from this poor girl, he couldn't believe it but it WAS Ben! Geez, you'd think he was done being a Kitten since the last time he was one! He lied and said that Ben said to go get her and watch out for her, threatening anyone who didn't back off! After they all ran away, Theo asked what happened...Well, more like DEMANDED with enough curse words to rival Peridot's tongue. Ben didn't know, Theo picked him up and put him on his shoulder, Ben blinked but then told him to put him down. Kevin snickered upon seeing him do this, laughing uncontrollably. Rook blinked and looked at him, thinking his laughter was a bit excessive right now.

"Kevin, don't you think your over doing it?" Rook asked finally.

* * *

Meanwhile, we find said darling at her recently bought home. A very small and modest home, no one really wanted it due to that. Not Peridot though, the girl's tastes were subtle. Not one thing was overdone, overhung, or excessively embellished. She was laying down on her soft grey couch, she blew her stray brown hairs away from her eyes in exhaustion. She had just gotten out of a suitor meeting, how did it go? Well, the only thing that was hitting it off was her foot in the pompous son of a duke's ass! He was touching her everywhere under the table during the entire meeting, she had enough after about 15 minutes! She was trying to not to be so violent but she just couldn't let him continue to fondle her like town favorite's tavern wench! Her pride and morals couldn't take much more of this, her head was throbbing in pain. She looked around and made sure all of her windows were closed, once she was sure of it, she let out a loud, drawn out scream! She fell back down on her back and sighed. You'd think with all the money they had, they'd go and buy personalities to match their good looks! But Money can't buy everything, a heart and common sense were among that list! Even on Earth, she was not at total rest or calm. Who could blame her though? Priests would lose it! She began crying, damn it...Men, did they all have to suck? Did they all have to be pigs? So arrogant and so full of themselves that she'd allow them to touch her without her permission?

The only ones she met that had common sense were either centauries years older then her, married to someone happily and who were related to her. The best ones? The men coming from her family, her Cousins and Brother were wonderful. Perfect gentlemen, every last one knew how to treat a lady. Clever, strong, diligent...Her older Brother had his faults but he was any amazon's wants and requirements in a Warrior! Finding someone never looked so bleak and impossible in her eyes then trying to find one decent male in the universe...Her mind kept drifting back to a certain one though. She shook her head, why was he the only one? Why did he have to make it so hard to top him? Sweet, understanding, dotting under his ego, why did Benjamin Kirby Tennyson have so much pull on her heart? Why did he have to be so perfect? She heard a knock at her door, it sounded frantic. She rubbed her eyes quickly, not wanting anyone to see her breaking down. Suck it in, Shard! Keep it together, you chose this and you only have you to blame for it. Suck it in...That dumbass deserved to be happy and he wouldn't get that with her, someone else was more capable of giving him all that he wanted then she was. She opened the door, "Who the fuck-" She began. Only to be embraced tightly by our man changed woman, in saddening desperation to get away from the giant mob of males following him. "Peridot, help me! You gotta help, get them all off of me! They keep touching me, save me please! I can't stand it!" Ben cried in tears. Peridot blushed and blinked confusingly, well, this was officially awkward! She looked behind him and turned blue in fear, drooling and starving perverts were behind him. If they had ANY idea on who this chick actually was, they'd all be showering and crying themselves to sleep! Kevin must have laughed his butt off at seeing Ben as a girl, she would but she decided not to at this point since he was a powder keg right now!

She put Ben inside and went outside, Ben shyly went to the window to see what she was gonna do. Green sparks flew in all directions and he heard screams of pain, he gulped deeply and paled at seeing what she was doing to his new fan club. Peridot came back in, closing her door. She was dangerous and yet he wasn't as scared of her as he use to be, no, it was different this time around. His cheeks flushed a bit, he admired the power she had. And yet, despite being so strong, wise and beautiful, she was a mess. He saw the soreness and redness in her eyes, was she crying? Peridot looked Ben up and down, glaring venomously once she was done. "Tell me that you didn't eat another fucking Jojo mushroom, I'll tear off your toco and staple it to your fucking forehead if that's what happened!" Peridot barked. Ben shook his head, explaining that he didn't know. Peridot groaned, looking at what he was wearing. What the hell was he wearing?! A skirt and a shirt, all black. Nothing wrong except it looked a few sizes too small on him with his figure! No wonder those animals were jumping at him! Might as well walk out naked! She went into her room and pulled out a few clothes. What was she doing? Why was she helping him out now? Gah, why can't she be the same bitch to him she was five years ago? Why was it so hard for her not to care? She picked out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, they were bigger so they wouldn't be so snug on his ass and chest. He wouldn't care if they were just denim shorts and a white shirt. This was temporary until she took him to the store to dress the figure better...Until she fixed it.

Ben looked around, not one single personal item here. So plain...So...to the point, that was her. Not even photos...He was losing her, she was icing up again...All of his effort into opening her up was drying up. All or nothing, he snuck inside the room. He didn't care if she hit him, he wanted to see if he was reading right. Peridot felt a presence that wasn't suppose to be in here, he wouldn't dare...Not a second later, Peridot was face first into her own bed. She was being pinned down, slim hands holding her wrist and neck in place. Ben felt her shake again, why couldn't she just cry in front of him? He saw all of that before, just let me see you again he thought. Let me see them just so I can wipe them away, so I can help you he added to the thought. Why? Why was now that he chose to disappoint her? Why couldn't he have done this back then so she couldn't trust him? How could she...Let her guard down so easily with him?

**SLAP! **"NO!" She yelled.

Peridot got out of his grip and slapped him, Ben closed his eyes. "The fuck do you think your fucking doing?! How fucking dare you!" Peridot barked. Her voice sounded shaky, he could hear it. That slap felt delayed... "Why won't you let me see!?" Ben thought. Peridot left the so Ben could change. She growled...

Damn him...

* * *

Kevin, Gwen, Bicha and Rook saw Ben and Peridot walking back in, they didn't look good. Something happened, they were all sure of it. Well, at least...Ben was decent now. The clothes he had clothes looked like his usual outfit but feminized: Black t-shirt, blue skinny jeans tucked into black laced boots and his long hair tied at the right side of his head. Gwen giggled, Ben looked so cute as a woman. Peridot commandeered one of the rooms, telling Kevin and Rook to keep an eye on Ben while she boiled up the cure. Unfortunately, Ben wondered off. He bumped into Ash, he turned blue. Ash flirted with "Belle" and Ben wanted to beat him up! He had half a mind to tell him who "she" was, who she ACTUALLY was! He didn't want to embarrass himself though! Until..."Wonder if Ben got that wonderful mushroom chili fries...It's rather life-changing." he whispered. Ben growled, that bastard! HE slipped him a Jojo Mushroom! That did it...He'd tell him, anything to take the floor from him! Ben smirked, wrapping his arms around him. He went to his ear, Ash blushed. Wow, Belle wasn't as shy as she use to be. Naughty girls were fun...She giggled in his ear, he waited for her to speak.

"I agree...It is." Ben whispered.

Ben backed up, looking at his face while smirking. Ash's tanned face paled, his eyes grew small and widened, he grew rather sweaty...His expression was making Ben feel a lot better. Just once, he gave Ash-hole the shaft. And it outweighed his shame, it felt awesome... "Later, Ash-hole..." Ben added before walking away. Ash gulped, he...he...he...He...Kissed...Ben ON THE LIPS! Outside on the balcony, Shadow and Azmuth put their hands to their head. They saw Ben walking out all smug, they couldn't help but shared the smirk with their own. And wait for it...

"NOOOOOOOO-OH-OH-OHH!" Ash cried at the top of his lungs.

Scooter and Jesshara heard this and asked their Fathers who was crying, for both to answer that it wasn't important enough for them to know.

* * *

**Ooooo, you got him, Ben! The Troll King would be proud! Wonder what's next? Yeah, this was funnier because Kevin and Gwen were in it this time. **

**See you all in the next chappie!**


	6. Shadows Of Tomorrow

**Chapter 5:**

**Shadows Of Tomorrow**

* * *

Jesshara giggled, smiling brightly. The small red haired Galvan child had company, friends she made in School. All fellow Galvan Children but they all had different hair colors and hairstyles, she was fascinated by it. The little 5 year old was told by both her parents that Universe was very big, especially from a Galvan's view! She met so many species of people and each of them were amazing. She saw a Galvan boy smile at her, he was sitting next to her. He had black hair on his little head, she knew this one very well. This was Phage and Reiyo's grand son, Peter Tucker. Why was his name different? Well, Phage and Reiyo had a daughter and this was her son, hubby's last name was Tucker. Peter was special though, he was her future husband. For Galvans, it was common for them to arrange marriages for their children. In the past, it was done to keep I.Q.s steady. Jesshara and Peter's engagement however, wasn't for smarts. No, rather because they were the same age and they were already friends. Their parents were careful in telling them this, they seemed to not only understand but were happy about it and given their I.Q.s, it wasn't really all that surprising. All her little friends were all playing, like her, they shared a liking to fighting. Jesshara wasn't allowed to fight as she was too little, she wanted to though. She would copy her Mother when her parents wasn't looking, she didn't know why but she felt a really strong urge to fight. Peter also liked it, another thing they had in common. Peter took out a piece of paper and wrote down a T Chart list, he wrote the words "Fight Club". He took out a crumpled piece of paper, it also was a T Chart. It was made by a Transylian/human half-breed named Jack Cadavers and his friends. A Fight Club chart with him as it's Captain, Jack was a good friend that Peter had. Jesshara pulled out a piece of crumbled paper as well, another T Chart for Fight Club. This one she got from a Cerebrocrustacean/human half-breed girl name Kirie Garrison and her friends, it too had her name at the top as captain. Jesshara made friends with her easily, her British accent was so cool to listen to!

Peter wrote down Captain and Co-Captain, putting Jesshara and his name in the spots. "Shouldn't we vote on who gets to be captain?" Jesshara asked. He shook his head, "We voted on that earlier, your captain, Jessie." Pete answered. The other little children nodded, she looked at Peter. "Don't you want to be captain?" Jesshara asked. Pete shook his head, hugging her. "Nuh-uh, If I'm going to marry you someday, I have to support you from now on. Got to take the backseat some time or I'll never support you the right way." Peter said in as a matter of fact tone. All the boys in their group gagged, grossed out. Peter blew a raspberry at them all, they were so immature. Meanwhile Scooter groaned, why was he stuck on babysitting detail? He was gonna ask the cute girl in his class out on a date until his Dad decided to be lame and make him baby sit the little brats! Wasn't it bad enough that he had to baby sit Honey, Peridot's second cousin? 6 years old and processing the nuttiest and craziest kitten crush on him! She was a jeweled jellyfish for God sake! Never mind his part fish, part tiger and part genius twin cousins! Why was HE being picked on for this crap? He had better things to do, like getting his first kiss from giggled, she blushed. Scooter was sleeping, she played with his nose with a tentacle. He sniffed and twitched it, she giggled more and tickled it again. He sniffed and swat at it, missing of course. She did it again, Scooter opened his eyes this time. He grabbed the 6 year old Amperi and growled, "What is your problem?!" He asked. Honey blinked sweetly, "I'm tworry..." She said sweetly. He groaned, he barely understood what she said. The 12 year old melted on the inside from seeing her eyes get so soft, "Yeah, yeah, Whatever. Just go, go play hop stitch or something." He sighed. Honey looked at him confusingly, "I tink you mean hob-sodch." She corrected. Scooter had just about had it with her speech impediment, why couldn't she speak correctly so he could understand her!? He was about yell at her until she kissed him, he froze. Honey giggled and ran off. That little spaz took his first kiss! "I'll kill you!" He roared as he chased after her.

Would these kids ever change?

* * *

**(2024...)**

We find a little girl running away from a man, she got to a stop light and panted heavily. She felt like she had been running forever! She wanted her mommy and daddy to protect her right now, this man was too strong! She wanted her big brothers and sisters, somebody! She looked around, seeing no one in sight.

"This is where the game ends, you little brat..."The man said while getting closer. "Mommy and Daddy can't save you this time."

"Dough away!" The girl yelled. She flipped though the book, there had to be a strong spell in this book! She was so frightened out of her little mind, she yelled out the spell.

Little did she know, the spell itself took her, that criminal and anyone in the area with them!

* * *

**(Present Day...)**

Eddy sighed, things were getting too crazy these days...He saw a bright light appear in front of him, he covered his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded. Once it died down, he looked. He gasped in surprise, seeing two young boys in front of him. They looked roughed up, they were just children. Our Monkey rapper carried the two inside, they needed to be checked for injuries. J.B. and Fran were present, helping the two. Gregory Prime sighed, he was here to run maintenance of the Omnitrix. He smiled a bit, he did come to see Jesshara as well. She was so adorable even though she was so restless, hard believe she was his aunt! He was to protect The Galvan Queen but he left a fellow Plumber to guard her until he got back, even with Juper in his stead, he felt uneasy leaving the Queen unattended. He was grateful to his Father teaching him first aid, at least these two children were ok now! Eddy's Mom giggled, these two boys were so precious. The one she looked at had blue hair with golden highlights, his clothes looked typical for a boy his age. The other? Oh, he was just as cute! Brown hair, freckles on his face, large glasses and grey clothes. Fran nuzzled the blue haired child, he reminded her of Eddy when he was a little boy!

Greg ran them under a scan, on some planets, parents and societies put chip and or liquid identifications. They perhaps weren't slaves, were they? Had they escaped? No...They looked too clean for slaves, too cared for. The freckled boy was the most disturbing, Greg felt he knew him but they had just met! The machine ticked, he blinked. They were wearing disguises, finding out their actual looks. The boy with the highlights was a Hybrid of frozen Moth, monkey and brainy crab, his eye color was brown. He looked at Eddy and J.B.'s eyes. Their eyes were the same color as this boy's eyes, the same warm brown color. Could this boy possibly be...? He sighed, looking though the articles J.B. confiscated from the two. Books, papers that looked to be some form of homework and such...Nothing really too personal. His hands felt picture paper, ah, at least now he could see who's family they were from now! He pulled out the photos, growing wide eyed upon seeing them. A picture of the two boys smiling at the camera, ah, so they were friends...The next two seemed to make his blood grow cold, family photos. He saw the boy with highlights with a woman and a man, the man himself had blue hair and brown eyes and square glasses. Was that? He looked at Eddy again, Edward years later? If so, he looked like his father with those glasses. Was he...Eddy's future son? Then this woman was Bell, Eddy's current girlfriend and Poemi's Big sister. They made a handsome child, hairy moth or not! The freckled one, he was more shocked. He looked like he was angry and camera shy as the an older woman pulled him closer to her, hugging him. A little girl was close to his face and laughing, something he obviously didn't like at all. It looked so chaotic but it was touching to see, his Mother was quite beautiful. This boy chose features in his disguise to match her, they looked close. He knew who the woman was, her dark brown curls and deep blue eyes were uncanny.

This boy was 100% Galvan, and his looks were close to Greg's. Was this boy, perhaps a clone of him? Ben long ago as a boy, promised them that he'd give them their life back for their sacrifice. Greg and others thought Ben paid that debt to them already, but seeing this boy, told him that Ben had done something even more wonderful to keep his word...He petted the boy's head gently. Such kind people...That Ben and Peridot...The boys woke up, asking where they were. Upon telling them, they seemed to pale. The freckled one sighed, regrettably telling them all that they were from a timeline 10 years ahead. The two however, didn't tell them what their last names were. A good idea Greg thought, not wanting to upset the timeline more then it was. Luke and Simon had asked if anyone else was with them, there were more children?! Greg ran to the com, telling everyone to start looking for lost children. Luke and Simon looked at the other, Simon wouldn't say it but he was concerned about who had brought them here. As much as he and his youngest sister fought, they loved each other as much.

Had Rebecca used that spell, she was unconscious somewhere and venerable due to it's difficulty.

* * *

We find a girl and boy looking for said little girl, using their noses to find her scent. They both looked up, seeing rain. This search was gonna get harder now, her scent would disappear. Now what? They heard a tiny moan, they moved the leaves off and found her. The boy sighed, geez, by herself, this girl was handful. He snuggled her cheek while smirking, he loved her though. The girl giggled, some tough guy he was. But it was cute to see how he treated his baby sister, he really was a big softie with kids...They heard noises, they weren't alone. They ran with the little girl, they had to get away. If they were caught, they were screwed! A woman stood in front of them, damn.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." The woman taunted menacingly.

The 10 and 13 year old cubs backed up, the boy held onto the little girl protectively while growling. The woman smiled, this was too easy. They were no threat, harmless. The boy handed the little one to the girl, she was confused by that.

"Cole, take Becky and get lost. I got her." He told her.

"Have you lost it, Raph? You take your sister and go, I'll fight her!" Cole growled.

"This isn't for debate, woman! I'm 100% Appoplexian and your only half, beat it!" Raph barked.

She ran off, the woman shrugged. If the little boy wanted to die so quickly, who was she to deny him? She'd get his little girlfriend and sister later. Ah, young Raphael...A regular punk with un regular fighting ability, thanks to the constant training with his parents. Killing this young cub would just make her day, seeing his little girlfriend and Mother cry over his death made her smile at that thought. Raphael loved fighting and fighting the strong was always great, he couldn't afford to lose though this round. If he did, Becky and the others would be in trouble! His pride as a fighter was also on the line, he couldn't lose to her! The woman took her long whip and smacked at him, he dodged. She didn't scare him, some old chick with a whip? Ha! His Mom was waaaay scarier! He saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes, he smiled at him.

"Keeping all the good fights to yourself as usual, Raphael? Bro, learn to share!" The boy said with a laugh.

"Butting in as usual, huh? Fine, I'll let it slide, Roy! This time anyway!" Raphael groaned.

The woman swung her whip rapidly, two brats for the price of one? Must be her lucky day! a 10 year old Tetramand and Appoplexian? The only way it could get better is if she was fighting Peridot herself as well! Let the fight begin...

* * *

Cole ran with Becky, he'd be fine, he'd be fine! Then why the heck was she so worried then?! That idiot, why was she friends with him? She panted, looking down at Becky. She looked so peaceful right now, sleeping. Did she really send them 10 years back? Amazing...She might have been the youngest but she was just as amazing as the rest of family...She saw Badori cuffs on her, 10 she counted. Cole gulped, 10 cuffs?! She remembered what Jess said about them, her Mom created them after all! A single cuff was able to dig into 10% of someone's hidden power and draw it out to be used, however, it wasn't without a catch though. While it got 10% out from you, it caused you 10% more fatigue. More cuffs multiplied the effects, good and bad. 10 cuffs meant that Becky's hidden power was drawn out 100%, all of it. This unfortunately meant that she would have 100% more fatigue then normal. THAT'S how she must have done it, no wonder she was conked out! Cole ruffled her hair, she was so cute...No wonder all her big Brothers were so protective of her. She was about run off until someone else showed up, rats...She saw an injured girl running by her, knowing who she was. Her arm looked broken, the blood coming from it didn't put her at ease either!

"Nicole! Becky! Is she?!" The girl asked.

"She's just sleeping, she's good! Jen, take her and beat it!" Nicole stated.

"But...I can put up a better fight!" Jenny said.

"Beat it, I said!" She said as she handed Jenny Becky.

Jenny reluctantly ran, Nicole smirked. Old Slasher the Demon had her to face, he didn't scare her! He cracked his knuckles, he'd enjoy breaking her body! She might have been half human but she was half Appoplexian too, she couldn't let Raph show her up! She dashed to him, he was in for a world of hurt!

* * *

Meanwhile, our favorite six were briefed on what happened. Children from the future? Who's children and how many?! Kevin smirked, wondering if anyone of them were his and Gwen's kids. Greg noticed how Simon avoid talking to Peridot and Ben, again, a good idea. Peridot narrowed her eyes at him, this kid wasn't telling them EVERYTHING. Ben was suspicious of him too but he didn't look as scary! He quickly hid the pictures from them all, all looked at him in suspicion. This kid was awfully jumpy, did he not feel safe? They all heard running, Simon and Luke saw Jenny with Becky in her left arm. Another child...Ben blinked, feeling familiar with both girls for some reason. The young 9 year old with a broken arm was Jenny: Brown haired, green eyed and wearing a simple dress. Peridot tended to her arm, she moved her bangs from her face. Jenny smiled a little, remembering her Mom back home. "My Mom does that to me too..." She sighed. Simon and Luke got nervous, watch was you say they thought frantically. The tiny girl in her arms was her sister, the youngest. Ben and Peridot looked at her with care: brown curly pigtails and wearing black dress, her eye color was a teal color according to the children. She looked like a member of Peridot's family because of her hair, Peridot looked like that when she was a kid. She had more bangs but it was the same look. ben had a throery with three of children in front of him...If Becky was Jenny's big sister and if Simon was their older brother then...given those facts, wouldn't that mean that they were his and...? He looked at Peridot, gulping. At first, the theory sounded batty but said woman was 1/5 Galvan wile Ben was technically part Galvan himself due to the bleedout, going with that, it wasn't so crazy that the two could have a full Galvan child.

Look at Simon's disguise, he had dark brown hair and dark yellow eyes with freckles. Freckles ran in Ben's Family while dark yellow eyes and dark brown hair ran in Peridot's family, she also use to wear glasses when she was a teenager. He COULD pass for a human child of both their stock due to the choice in features and if he was right then...He smiled, they WOULD be together in the end! But Ben thought about it again, just how many kids did they end up having? Call it a hunch but Ben felt like he didn't have just have three kids with her, he chuckled at a sleeping Becky. If they were all as cute as she was, he would be happy as a clam! An awesome hero like him should have cute kids! Was it all girls? Boys? He got all blushy and laughed to himself all shyly, knowing how kids are traditionally born. Well, THAT was never really a problem with her! Kevin and Rook were worried about him, Ben was such a dork. They smiled softly though, but alas, he was THIER dork. They wanted to know what he was getting all bashful over, Kevin looked at Rook and smiled. Wonder what Rook and Bicha's kid would like? This was a question that Rook was wondering himself. A son or daughter would be nice but truth be told, he'd want a daughter. If she looked like Bicha, she'd be so pretty. That worried him a little, pretty daughters were usually a headache or so he had been told. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have a son first if that was the case...Even if their son was to look like Bicha, he'd love him. Kevin on the other hand, wanted a boy first! With his looks, he'd be a handsome little devil! Even if he had Gwen's freckles, he'd be a good looking little rouge! Oh, but what would happen if he turned out to be a redhead? Hehe, he'd still love him even if he was a ketchup head! Gwen and Bicha were blushing and smiling to themselves about the though of having children and what they would look like. Peridot herself, eh, she didn't want to know. Either gender was trouble so she wasn't all that eager to see. Even though it was rare, it was possible that Ben could have married a woman with the same hair type. She just wasn't convinced that Becky and Jenny were her and Ben's kids.

She wouldn't go back on her own word...would she? She thought about it for a second. If Simon, Jenny and Becky were all family, 10, 9 and 5...Going by that, that would mean that Simon was conceived 10 years ago, meaning right about now in present time. Impossible, she couldn't be the Mother! Yeah, it was some one else. Then why did the thought that Ben married someone else and had children bother her so much? Gah, don't be a sap, Shard! Isn't that she wanted for him? To move on? She didn't have the right to get upset over it, it was the outcome she wanted. Then why did she feel like utter shit just thinking about it? Becky woke up, looking around. Simon barked at her for using a time traveling spell, Becky yelled at him back and called him a doodie head (Real mature of you, Becky.). She was scared , she didn't know what to do and wanted to get out of there! He was about to yell at her more until she clung onto him and started crying, he seemed to loose all his anger, petting and hugging her in defeat. Becky fell back asleep as she was still tired. Gwen gulped, The Bane Tai Yule spell? How was she not dead? It was far too strong for a little girl to conjure, how? Fukona spotted Badori cuffs on her, 10...No wonder she was tired and wasn't killed. 100% of her hidden abilities was used and made it possible to for her to use it without dying. She took them off her, little children really shouldn't be using these cuffs. While she was lucky, one shouldn't rely on luck to save them, that was one gamble one shouldn't make often. Simon told the cuffs and put them away, was she trying to get herself killed by where 10?!

The silence was broken again, this time...More children showed up, each group carrying an older kid. Teenagers from the look of it, they looked bad. Peridot began healing them, only of another little girl to stop her. She looked like Becky, a copy of her really. Twins?

Who were they all and what time did they come from?

* * *

**Intrigued? Ben's pretty smart, no? So, just how many kids are there? And what is the truth?**


	7. Shadows Of Tomorrow Part 2

**Chapter 6:**

**Shadows Of Tomorrow-Part 2**

* * *

Four teenagers with so many children with them...They were all from the same timeline? Greg ran them though the scanner, only to shake his head in disbelief. That can't be right! These four kids were in the system...In this time actually. But they were much older...He lied and said that they didn't show up on the scanner, Simon knew he was lying. He knew them as they would be in the system, clever man. The girl in the middle had purple hair, tied up in a tight bun. She was wearing a school uniform, cream and orange color scheme. At least four girls were carrying her in, wearing the same uniform. Rachael, Raven, Kasey and Dekota. This girl was called Kirie, Greg thought about it. Hadn't Jesshara recently made a friend called that? He looked to the next teenager, to the right of Kirie. According to the six boys, this was Jack. Another name that familiar to him...At least Alex, Ion, Emil, Bobby, Matt and Crow were nice enough to tell him their names as well. He was wearing a blue uniform and was black haired. The other two, he didn't really want to know who they were as he already knew. The black haired boy with some of his hair tucked into a low tail, he wore simple clothes. The girl had short red hair and wore simple wear as well, he smiled. Jesshara and Peter...He knew as there was a good amount of resemblance to Fukona and Phage. Dare he say, younger versions of said two. 15 years old, just a single decade. They were hurt but they seemed alright. Azmuth blinked at the young redhead, she looked rather familiar...He looked to Fukona then back to her, dead ringer. This had to be Jesshara, how did he know? Other then the fact that he was her Father, Fukona in her youth use to cut her red hair short in the same cut as this one did.

He looked to the boy, smiling. Peter looked so much like Phage did centuries ago, a funny thing, the gene pool. Were they still close he hoped? It looked that way but perhaps he was reading it wrong. More children were with them, Nicole, Jem, Dizzy, Jacxx, Jenny, Kenny, Annabelle and Danny. Other Children had shown up, all looked at them carefully. A lot of kids were brunettes...ALOT. Ben counted them all, at least 17 kids had that hair color...Kevin and Rook looked at Ben and Peridot, they all weren't THIERS, were they? They looked at each other in question and each silently asked if they were seeing this right. "Damn, Tennyson...Your 3 kids short of having your own T.V. show!" Kevin thought. Rook sighed, "I forget now, which one of us came from a farm life? I'm almost sure it was me but..." Rook pondered mentally. He had enough children to start his own farm! Ben blushed heavily while sweating, they were all his and hers, weren't they? They both had Anodite parts to them and Ben had a lot of D.N.A. so was it so crazy to think he could've had 17 kids? But if 12 out of the 17 were 10 years old...Then how was it possible? Cloning? Totally possible...But if it was done the traditional route...He shivered violently, no way! NO woman could possibly give birth to 12 kids at once! But then again, Peridot wasn't typical or average. If anyone were to do such a thing, not die as well as all babies alive and bounce back quickly, she was the ideal candidate. But good God, he couldn't even fathom that idea! He saw the women in the room cringing while looking at Peridot, almost in awe and yet in pain. Peridot cringed herself, good God, she hoped that those kids were cloned...And if not, that woman was stronger then her! Not even wonder woman could squeeze out that amount of kids alive! Never mind the factor that some of those kids were pointy, large, tiny and among other things, how were not any of them crushed to death and how was she not ripped apart?!

She growled and glared at Ben, he better have married that poor bitch for her to do that! And if he didn't, she'd kill his future self and sock him in the nads, make the Tennyson line end with him! Alex sighed, had he not seen the pictures himself, he wouldn't believe it either! What was true though? Clones or natural birth? Hehe, that was a secret. Now what? Jessie woke up first, only to hold her still aching head! Damn...Bara: Ruthless, relentless, and just downright brutal. An aging Appoplexian that was frozen due to violence, 1,000 year of suspendered sleep. That living fossil was the example of what Appoplexians were actually like in the past and how much more civil they had become! Born to fight, live to fight, die to fight...You feel something, express it as violently as possible. Bara loved to pick on the weak and break down the strong. What made the woman so damn crazy? She hated the colors Red, Green and Blue to the point of killing anything or anyone who had all or one of them! Why? Because a female fighter had humiliated and defeated Bara 1,000 years ago, the fighter wore those colors. The woman fighter whom fought and defeated Bara? Fukona, Jessie's Mother. The terrible part? Bara had no true understanding that she had been frozen for a millennia, assuming Jessie as Fukona and calling her such despite the obvious signs! The people whom could take old Bara down really? Anyone smarter then her had a slight chance but to have victory, you had to be stronger then her. Hurting the old tigress was almost impossible, anyone who was at least 2 or 3 deca plus older then Jessie could do this. The Meatheaded Genius? Despite knowing a great pool of fighting techniques due to being so smart, she lacks the experience and power to full strength due to being a teenager. She looked over to Peter, she sighed. Even with him as a partner, Peter had the same problem as she did: He wasn't experienced enough and too young to fight on Bara's level.

They barely could knock her off her feet! But that was better then what Raphael and Roy were doing! They were getting their tiny rears handed to them while Bara was unharmed by their punches and kicks, laughing at them in fact! That beast's whip got a hold of Peter and smacked him around for a while but Jessie got the whip herself a few times and it hurt like utter hell! If Kisa hadn't teleported that woman away, the two Galvan teens would be dead! If they hadn't fed her food ,she would have been asleep like her sister! What was Nicole thinking, fighting Slasher all by herself! Knuckleheads, the lot of them! She couldn't fight that beast, his spieces was known to rival Appoplexians in terms of dimness, aggression and power, only to be considered dumber as the color red causes them to fly into blind rages so easily. Slasher wasn't an exception, never get the guy mad! He was dangerous since he was quite smart, you never wanted a this bull like alien to think while he was enraged! Had it not been for Jack and Kirie, Nicole would be a dead kitty kid! But...Like them, they couldn't really dent the man due to their youth and inexperience. Hard to believe that that bastard was the weakest threat to the Megawatt Queen! Again, thanks to Kisa, she teleported Slasher away from them. She had eaten cookies to get her energy up, ones she saved up. She spared a cookie and tapped Becky, giving it to her twin. The rest of the children gave her food so she could finally wake up, she gave everyone hugs for the food. Our group could only stare, my, she had a lot of friends!

How were they getting home now? To use Kisa and Becky was too dangerous for the twins, they could die! Devlin and Rachael couldn't even though they were 11 and 8 years old, too dangerous...Could they combine to add up their S.L.? No...Too dangerous again, all could die! Jenny and Kenny couldn't use their Omnitrixes to get them home as they didn't have access to Clockwork. Azmuth had asked why they both had them, Jenny and Kenny gulped. Jem explained that they're cores were made in junction with the original, this meant that could be used within the same universe without destroying it. The girl whispered this to him, expressing that she would be in a lot of trouble if anyone else other then him to know about that detail. He looked at Jem, she looked rather familiar to him. Chimera Sui Generis...They looked all the same to him really but then again, one could say that all Galvans looked the same. His assistant, Myaxx was one of the female variety. This child whom claimed that she was 8 was very tall for her age, appearing older. Most were born with green eyes but not this one, she had dark yellow eyes. Her skin color was also off, not a olive green but a brighter shade of green. Was she perhaps a hybrid? But something else bothered him about her, that mole on the right side of her face. Myaxx had a mole on the right side of her face as well, could this 8 year old be her offspring? He held back a laugh, that woman was so abrasive that what man in their right mind would want her? Oh, sure. She was attractive enough but she was very crass and too smart to fall for any of the dumb ones.

He looked at the one she called brother, raising a brow to him. He was said to be 12 but he, like Jem, looked much older due to the height. He looked off as well, red eyes and pale green skin color. Another Hybrid? No doubt about that, his sister was a different species then he was. Peridot looked at Jem and Diamond, they looked quite familiar to her, they avoided her line of sight. Were they possibly...Tetrax's children? If so, then the Mother obviously was Myaxx due to Daimond's red eyes and Jem's main looks. Sadly, Her brother didn't spend much time around women and the only ones he was around with the most was her, their girl cousins and Myaxx. She was positive about it because of four factors: Number one: How tall the two were despite both species being X feet and X inches tall on average, they were taller then they were suppose to be. Assuming Myaxx was average height, her Brother looked older then he was due to his large height. Number two: Jem's eyes and Daimond's eyes. Dark honey, saffron...Whatever color one called it, it wasn't a common eye color given to either species, a trait Tetrax inherited from their Mother. Most wouldn't see the difference between Tetrax and the rest unless they looked close enough, they looked quite beautiful on Jem. Again, the color red was rarely on the spectrum of Petrosapien and Chimera Sui Generis eye colors. She knew of two in the second that had the color: Vilgax and Myaxx. In the first? Gold. Number 3: Jem's mole. While it was a long shot as thousand of women could have the mole in the exact same spot, there was only one woman that Peridot knew of which not only had it in the exact spot but also spent enough time around Tetrax. The fourth and final factor that proved it to her? Their names. While Daimond's name was common as he was of the species, it was odd on Jem due to her looks. This told her that it was coincidence or one of her Parents was Petrosapien and gave her that name, which just so happened to fit their last name. She smirked, she knew it...Her Brother liked women whom could handle themselves and smart as all hell, that was thanks to Amber. Myaxx was his type of gal without a doubt, they were gonna make such cute shiny, squishy babies! Jem got nervous, averting Peridot's gaze. She frightened the living heck out of her, her stare was quite intimidating though Jem was taller then her! Diamond feared her due to her strength and methods, seeing them back in his time more then once! She didn't know who they were, did she? She merely petted them both and walked off with a smile, crap...She DID know.

* * *

(Two Hours Later...)

A man walked into the facility, easily opening the door with his own access code, card and retina scan. What a mess this entire incident had been! It wasn't enough that little Becky teleported a great deal of the children 10 years back, she had to take back with her two of the most dangerous of criminals with them! He hoped that they were ok, he didn't want any of them harmed but also...He didn't want to hear any of said Parents to yell! He walked though and saw the children, all of them. He counted each of them, yep, they were all here! He smiled and sighed, they were all safe and sound. All adults turned their attention to the man walking in, shocked. Who was he and how did he get inside?! J.B. blinked, how was it that he didn't trigger the alarms and defenses? Did he hack in? No...The system was constantly updated every 5 seconds...Impossible for a hacker do that unless they bypassed the system within the tiny window of time. And judging on his appearance, he didn't look like the type to have a infinite amount of know how in Computers. Wait...he looked familiar too...The calmness of him though made him seem different. Ben looked around, getting mad when he saw Ash talking to Peridot. Does he EVER back off?! The elder man saw this and frowned, none of them had any idea that he was Ash Pagan 10 years later. Not even himself, he shook his head. Now with the eyes of an adult, The adult Ash was disappointed in himself on how he acted 10 years ago. Never mind the 5 years prior...But this was where it was really bad. Tennyson was sparing him in reality, trying to help him. And boy did he need it back then, he was just too deep in his own pride to see it back then. And he won't, at least, not yet he wouldn't. It was gonna take a few beatings to his thick head for him to get it. To him, Tennyson had all rights to deck his ass. If he wasn't trying for his woman, he'd feel worse about losing to him.

Ash and Ben stared at each other, Peridot walked away from them. Ben looked at her and went after her, Ash followed him. This was until the adult Puerto rican held him back with a light yank of the shoulder, Ash blinked and then glared up at the man. Ash sweated a bit, who was this old man?! And what was his deal?! Ash shoved him off and turned to follow Peridot, the man yanked him forward and punched Ash down. All stared at him, Ben included. The blue eyed boy held his cheek and wiped the blood to check to see if he was bleeding, glaring at the old fool. Only to be frozen in his tracks at the look he received from him. He spoke to Ash but nobody but Ash heard him say it, Ash look shocked and angry by what he said. The adult Ash walked around Ash and went to the children, smiling at them and bending down to them. J.B. checked the log in scrolls and found out how he got in, gasping quietly. He was a Plumber and used his own I.D. to get inside, that's how he was able to get in without tripping alarms.

"Your Papa is on the way, he asked me to go on ahead to make sure you were all ok." The Adult Ash sighed.

"He dot here betause he betame Tockwork, wight Mr. Pedon?" Becky asked.

He petted her, she giggled. "Si, Becky. I went with him only because he asked me to, seeing as his usual amigos were a bit tied up." He answered.

Ash froze at that, Pegan? That old man was...himself?! It can't be...His future-self punched him! Grr...The future could be changed, that punch meant nothing and neither did those words! He looked at everyone and smiled brightly at them, "Thank you for keeping an eye out for these kids, they're quite a handful. I don't know how that green eyed idiot keeps up with his share." He laughed.

**CRASH!**

Slasher and Bara were tossed in the room, all stood back and cleared the way. The Adult Ben walked in and looked around, groaning...All the adult Ash could do was groan, could he be anymore destructive? Kevin blinked, he could take on two aliens meant for combat on solo? Oh, this fight was over! The blond man sighed, he put his hands together and ran, cracking Slasher upside his head. This blow knocked him out, all gulped. The adult Ben smirked, now it was just him and Bara. He tossed a ball at her, the ball unfurled and became a spider shaped device. It clammed onto the woman, whom struggled wildly. He and The Adult Ash laughed, she wasn't getting out of that. A new type of handcuffs that was made solely for strong combative species, just like Slasher and Bara. Rook smiled, so someday...Ash and Ben would be on better terms with each other. Good...He would hate it if it continued. Kenny and Jenny hugged him, he laughed at that. They all saw a hole open with green aura around it, "Phew...At least I don't have to ride with you again." The blond man sighed. "What do you mean? You should be honored, Ash. Not many people can say they traveled though time with me!" The brunette man stated. The adult Ash groaned while holding his stomach, "I was gonna lose my honor all over the space time continuum with the way you were driving, estupido!" He stated. How did Kevin and Rook last so long DEALING with him? Never mind, he didn't want to know. Some mystery was good in the Universe...

The two men carried the two as if they were carrying a barrel, going though the portal. The adult Ben looked Ben and Peridot, smiling at them. He waved with his left hand and winked at Ben, Ben froze at that gesture. He saw a wedding band on his ring finger, did that mean? And he winked, was he trying to tell him something? he was married in the future, he looked at Peridot. He smiled...

He was right, he would get her...

* * *

**(2024)**

Ben 10,000 could only sigh...He felt thin arms wrap around his chest, he smiled warmly. The future Peridot nestled herself next to him, getting as close as possible.

"You put me though hell, woman." The Adult Ben pouted.

"Well, could you fucking blame me? You made it so damn hard to fucking even compare you to other men!" The Adult Peridot sighed.

"I'd say its even since you teased me, let me think I've got it and then tease me again." He sighed.

"So was it worth it? Chasing for me?" She asked.

He kissed her, pulling away with a smirk.

"Don't know...We're married...have kids...Seems worth it to me." He flirted.

The two adults cuddled closer, trying to enjoy the small drop of tranquility they had in their home while it lasted because they knew it just wouldn't last for very long.

* * *

**Welp, there you have it, folks. They DO end up together but your all still wondering who's children are who's, good, leave some mystery. And when will the future happen exactly? Not telling yet...But gotta say this:**

**You truly are a douche if your future self has to punch you in the face to show ya! **


	8. GEL VS Plumbers

**Chapter 7:**

**G.E.L V.S. Plumbers**

* * *

Another mission done, our six sighed. It had been quite easy these past three weeks, except for one problem...Well, make that four problems. Ash and Nija wer proving to be grade A jerks. Kevin looked to his left, looking at Rook. The Poor man looked like he was about ready to throttle somebody, how did he know? He was clutching his hands tightly and squeezing them every few 5 seconds, his brow twitching together along with the hand squeezing. Not that he blamed him, Kevin wanted to rip all of Nija's earrings out of his ear and beat him with them. He could totally do that, absorbing the material and socking his lights out and beyond! He looked at Bicha and Gwen, who seemed equal on agitation. He saw Gwen get mad a few times but to be honest, it was kinda hot to see that look on her. Not that he'd tell her that, he wanted to sleep in a nice warm bed and not on a cold couch! Gold was messing with the wrong woman on two counts. He heard of the Devil plumber back in his bad boy days, he in fact fought her once. The fight got really bad and messy, he enjoyed it. When did he know he was in the red? When the little phsyco was slowly breaking his mutated diamond arm off! He finally found someone crazier then he was! He was let go by her, she stated that she wanted to fight him again. Now at age 22, they met again and Kevin was ready for a rematch. He won this time, she won the next time, he won the next time after that. It was fun to find someone who knew how to cut loose, knowing why she was called the Devil Plumber. Who would have though that Tennyson liked his girls short and violent? Well, who knew Kevin liked brainy redheads with freckles? He sure as hell didn't. Well, speaking of said red. He gulped while looking around, Rook and Ben saw that look. They walked away, Bicha and Peridot got the hint and walked with them.

He got closer to Gwen, "Gwen?" Kevin asked.

Gwen turned to him and smiled, "Yes, Kevin?" She asked.

Kevin began to sweat, here it goes... "Um...I was thinking, we've been together for a long time, right?" He asked.

Gwen looked at him questionable, "Is that a trick question? Yes, we've been together for while." She said with slight annoyance.

Kevin began blushing, "Uh, right, right...So I was wondering if you wanna get married sometime?" He asked.

Gwen blushed, "What do you mean, Kevin?" She asked sweetly.

Kevin sighed deeply, "Gwen, will you mar-" Kevin began

**BANG!**

Kevin was interrupted by the violent jerking of the ship, forcing him on top of Gwen. Gwen woke up and groaned, well, doesn't this position feel familiar? Aww, man...He was so close, this close to finally popping the question to her and now the moment was ruined! Both had thought that Ben was trying to fly the ship, he better not! Not only would Kevin strangle him but Gwen would help him as he ruined the moment! Kevin got up and helped Gwen up, walking around to look at what did that. He saw Rook and Bicha, not them. Peridot and Ben, who was rubbing a sore cheek. Landed on her from the look of it, how could Tennyson take the abuse he gets? He was really in love with her, huh? Ash and the other three, well, nobody messed with the controls from the looks of it. Hmm, were they rammed into? Kevin checked the control panel, he parked it just in cause. He saw another ship next to them, silver trimming with dark blue paint? Oh no...Not them! If you ran into ships with blue pant and silver trim, chances were that it was a G.E.L. patrol ship! Kevin had past dealings with G.E.L., they weren't usual space cops you saw on t.v. back on Earth. No...They were dirty. They abused the law for they're own means and liked it that way, and abused anyone for that matter. Qwarrel told him plenty of horror stories about them, some of the stories made him cringe. Ben and Gwen had brief dealings with them and that was enough to teach them that G.E.L. was a bunch of jerks! Kevin let out a heavy sigh, please just be a ship check...Don't make them go to G.E.L. Headquarters!

They were boarded by officers in blue uniforms, G.E.L. officers. The lead officer scanned them all on the spot, knowing who they were. They searched the ship, they all had a bad feeling that something bad would happen. The leader of the group had his officer whisper to him, he grinned. Nobody like the grin, he was up to something. He took Kevin's arm and handcuffed hi, confusing everyone. They slapped handcuffs on them as well, some fought with them. "What the fuck?!" Kevin swore. The lead officer held his chin up to him, "Kevin Levin, your under arrest. " He said. He looked to Peridot and smiled more, "Peridot Shard, you are also under arrest." The two grew angry, what for?! "On what grounds?" Ash asked. The lead Officer smacked Ash aside the face, "Simple, human: Kevin Levin is wanted for all the mindless destruction and maiming of innocent people in several quadrants and at least 14 planets." The officer brought up. "Peridot Shard is wanted for letting go of said criminal instead of turning him in like she should have, all of you are being hauled in for being accomplices to these crimes." Rook thought about it, wasn't Kevin's warrant expired the moment he got an Earth visa? They took them aboard the ship and towed their ship, they were going to G.E.L. Headquarters. Gwen looked at Kevin, he only gave a look back. She had to know that this was a crock and they were only doing this as a way to shift blame! His warrant expired last week! They can't touch him, not legally. He hadn't done anything illegal now, not with Gwen around! Gwen was confused, wasn't the bounty for him gone? Rouka looked at the Officers, listening to their conversation that they thought was out of ear shot. They knew damn well that Kevin wasn't a threat as they had claimed and that went for the shrew as well, then why? Not that she couldn't guess, jealousy. They were jealous of the Plumbers because they were doing more then they had in the past 65 years!

So they wanted to ruin the Plumber's reputation just make G.E.L. look better? How sickening, get your own strategy she thought! Ash spit out blood, bastard. Just because he had a badge, he thought he could treat everyone lower then himself. What he wouldn't give to kick his scaly hide! Yeah, Ash was no better but at least he could curb down to just a few and not everyone! Gold though about it, how could Peridot let go of Kevin Levin back then? And an even better question, why were these charges coming up now? Was G.E.L. trying to cover their asses and blame her? And why arrest Kevin now if his warrant was gone? Too many questions and no answers, that unsettled Gold. Nija looked at the officers, arrested because they were with them? He growled, were they targeting them? It seemed to coincidental for his tastes to say otherwise. What was more embarrassing? Getting low profile plumbers or high ones arrested?

* * *

At G.E.L. Headquarters, six officers were interviewing a pimp and his hookers. This was very common out here, they were stopped by Patrol and brought here. The Pimp and his girls were unimpressed, they really had nothing better to do then stalk them, now did they? But what's this? We find that one of the hookers was Bicha's sister, Zeiha. This wasn't the first time Zeiha was brought here, this was what now? Ah, the 145th time. She saw the male officers drooling over her and the other girls, those creeps didn't have pensions large enough to get her to sleep with them. Yeah, yeah, hookers didn't matter in society and couldn't afford good judgment but she would be damned to sleep with one of them to get her out of paying a fine, it was just too dirty for her to do and consider. Like a cat, they'd come back and arrest you again because your willing to put out for them and their gross buddies. Her boss sighed, this wasn't his first dealings with them and it wouldn't be the last. He was a new age pimp, taking care of his girls and not abusing them. Something that old school pimps felt was blasphemy, a pimp being nice to his girls, how foolish! Mr. Ore was Petrosapien born, he was kicked off his planet as they felt he wasn't Warrior enough. Now at age 34, he was use to it. It was routine now, he wouldn't let these pigs touch his girls, even if they were to pay him. Ore looked at his girls, some of them were new and looked scared, hopefully Rouka was looking out for them. She was one of his first girls and knew a lot about her, feeling sorry for her.

He groaned, "Are we done, Ms. Rungo? I understand that it's your job but if you hold my girls and myself any longer, I will complain to the Captain personally." Ore warned. Ms. Rungo cleared her throat, she knew he didn't do anything wrong as where they were stopped, Prostitution was allowed in that Quadrant. But it wasn't her call to make, the one in charge ordered her and her friends to do so. Jerk...Someday, she will be captain and fire every last pervert on the job and promote the right people. Her superior would be the first to go, arrogant bastard...Captain Rungo was her Father and in charge with cleaning the mess, Tanya was planning on heading to the top silently as her Father had and finish the clean up! "My hands, feet and tail are tied, Mr. Ore...Cooperate as you have been and we can make this as quick as possible." Tanya sighed with a breath. Ore liked dealing with little Ms. Rungo as she was quick and actually did her job, she and her little friends seemed legitimately into getting the job done. Unlike the rest of the disgusting wastes of space...The other perk? She was cute: a crimson red furred monkey with dazzling deep orange eyes. Short but quite lovely, even though his idea of beauty was bias most of the time. 4 feet exactly. If he wasn't mistaken, isn't this girl half Arachnichimps and half Sonorosian? How interesting, considering the Sonorosians were made of living sound waves inside a containment suit...What was she made of on the inside? She used her tail to hand him the form of his statement, he signed it quickly and handed it back to her. It was just fascinating to watch the young girl use her tail as a third hand but due to her height, it was a nice perk to have. He looked at the rest of her friends, each were just as fascinating to watch.

The doors opened, all focused on the doors. Zeiha gasped, Bicha!? Why was she being arrested? Irwin Shine, Peridot's cousin looked at this with just as much shock. What did she do now to get G.E.L.'s attention? rolled his eyes, greeeeeat...Now they were arresting their own kind, way to go, G.E.L...Tanya looked at Irwin, he and his cousin were estranged from her understanding of them but he seemed concerned never the less. He walked up to his commanding officer, Ben looked up at him. So this was one of Peridot's cousins, Irwin right? Dark yellow eyes and dark brown hair with glasses as well as the only G.E.L. officer in total of her family. He was impressed by his own memory of that, he looked less wimpy and a tad more buff. What was his mix? According to Peridot, he was more Galvan then the rest of the Shine cousins. 2 out of 5 she said once, he thought. "Sir? I don't understand, what could Peridot have done to incur a bring in?"Irwin asked. The lead officer ruffled his hair, gripping it roughly. Irwin grunted, Tanya was about to hit him until she was held back by her tail and her mouth covered. "A bottom feeder like you doesn't need to know, we can handle the criminals ourselves. Just continue taking care of Pimps and they're sluts, ok?" He asked in a condescending tone that sounded overly nice. He let go, Irwin rubbed his head and growled, he didn't appreciate that! He gripped Peridot's handcuff chain and dragged her roughly to a separate cell, tossing her in and slamming the door shut. Kevin gulped, right...They separated the girls and guys. Why? To molest them usually and the occasional rape, the criminals they brought in had more decency then they did!

He saw Bicha being shoved in after her, shoving her by her rump to be accurate. Bicha blushed, Peridot glared at him for that. Gwen was next, Kevin watched his hand carefully. The second officer smirked, groping Gwen's butt. That's it! Kevin rammed into him, he was shocked immediately. Gwen saw that and got angry, he was only protecting her and they shocked him for it! "Don't...fucking...TOUCH HER!" He barked. The Lead officer pulled his face to him, smirking. "Oh ho...You don't like it when some else touches your bitch? Take it as a compliment, brat...Humans are quite...interesting." He said with a pause. Kevin growled at him, they dragged the other boys to their cell. Gold and Rouka were given worse treatment, being fondled before tossed in. Neither liked that, Gold stepping into his foot. "Respect yourself, disgusting pig!" Gold growled. Rouka took it a step farther and pulled her heel into the officer's jewels, "Don't you touch me..." She warned quietly. Ben saw Ash's bruise, it looked really swollen and bad. Ash pulled away from him, not wanting Ben to give him any sympathy.

* * *

It had been a few hours, what was happening? Did The higher ups know about this? The lobby got rather quiet, the rush had died down. A lot of the officers were away on patrol, few were doing paperwork and or running errands. Kevin, Ben, Rook, Ash and Nija watched carefully, things happened at G.E.L. Headquarters when it was slow like this...Bad things. Kevin's face grew heated, he wouldn't let them molest his girl and live. Nija shifted over to Rook, while it made him sick to his stomach to help Rook, this was the best way to keep Miss Bicha safe. The two made sure no one saw them picking the lock of their Omni-cuffs, it could be done but it was very precise and tricky. Ash looked over to Kevin, he looked around before inching over.

""Ey...How good are you at lock picking?" Ash whispered.

"Good enough...Why?" Kevin asked.

"Can you pick that lock on the door without getting caught? I'll try and free estupido over there." Ash sighed.

Kevin looked at him spuriously, "What do you get out of helping him? Though you wanted to end him." Kevin sighed.

Ash sighed, "Si, I do. I don't want Peridot violated by these space putas though..." Ash answered.

Ben and Kevin sighed, he had a point. This killed Nija and Ash but Bicha and the other girls were in danger of being harmed and that outweighed the rivalry right now, once it passed, they'd be right back. Make use of them if their useful, can't be picky. They needed each other as they couldn't take on hundreds of officers if things went south alone, as much as it disgusted them to admit that. Bicha slid to Rouka, mimicking the same plan. The only difference? The only one who knew how to pick a lock was Peridot other them Rouka and Bicha, Peridot was doing just that. Gwen looked at Gold, she wondered something.

"So Gold, can you summon crystals?" She asked.

"A little bit, I don't need a spell to do it if that's what you mean." Gold expressed.

"I'll pretend that wasn't aimed at me just now..." Peridot sighed.

"Yes well unlike me, your book summoning is safer due to your mixture." Gold pointed out.

"Ah, so you can summon though your skin but at a cost?" Peridot asked.

Gwen blinked, so she could kill herself if she were to bloom crystals out of her body? No wonder she never resorted to it and stuck to swords, too risky. They stopped, damn it. Those idiots were back, looking at the girls in the cage. Each of them were beautiful, a shame they were all so stingy. Bet they would be fun to play with...Now was a nice time to find out what they were each like. Now that the threat of them getting out of their cuffs was impossible, the Omni-cuffs were specialized elemental users and mana users as well. They were as helpless as normal women, harmless. They got in the cage, Kevin was picking the lock as fast as possible. Peridot and the other girls stood up, backing up slowly. Creeps...only going after them because they were tied down, no backbone what so ever! Gwen tried to resort to her mana while Peridot tried for her electricity, only to quickly find out that it didn't work. Peridot raised her hands up to smack one, bonking one and getting another to hold her. Shit! The officer whom got ahold of her was one she knew better to tangle with! A Gimlinopithecus(Shocksqaush's species),Electric based. She felt him start to absorb her electricity, she tried to kick him off but he grabbed her legs and held them. She struggled, he chuckled. "Sorry, sweetie...Did my homework on you, without your energy, your helpless..." He chuckled. She looked around, not liking what was happening. At least they weren't allowing them, fighting off as best as possible. Kicking, scratching,biting, head-butting, do something! Kevin picked the lock, kicking the door opened. He tapped the floor, absorbing the material. He was gonna need it, he charged for the bars. ben and the others followed behind him, waiting for him to plow though the bars of the next cell.

The cocky officers hadn't seen this and were mowed down and off our helpless girls, Gwen looked to her left and saw Tanya and the other 5 officers typing quickly. They were being pulled away from the computers by other officers, ones obviously following the lead officer's orders! Damn it, what was with this place?! Tanya and her friends weren't helpless, getting the fools off of them by any means necessary. An Aburian Pelartoa(Cannonbolt's spieces) with beige orbs...Was he perhaps part Vaxasaurian? Sure enough to Gwen's suspensions, he rolled up and grew larger to get his enemies off! The next was easy, an Citrakayah(Fasttrack species folks) whom used his speed and stopped to whip lash the officers off him. A lady Splixson officer divided into three and had two of the clones remove her attackers before she beat them up herself, wonderful! The other girl was a tall fairy like alien, using magic to levitate her attackers and slammed them back down! Tanya easily threw her attackers off and then screeched to deafen them, Irwin swung all of them off as if they were as light as buttons! Ok, maybe they ALL weren't scum...Irwin got to the computers and typed again, the handcuffs came off of them! Tanya and the other officers checked on the girls to make sure they were alright, what in the hell were those fools thinking?! Not only did they put their hands on Plumbers, whom were suppose to be G.E.L.'s ally, they also tried to violate a member of the current ruling Family on Nosedeen! Any rep they had for the good was ultimately destroyed! All of their hard work and the others spoiled because these idiots couldn't keep they're hands to themselves! Oh, they weren't going to let it slide, not this time!

"I hope they all get broken spines..."Tanya growled as she bandaged Gwen's ankle.

"Tanya, please...Even if they have it coming, don't wish it out loud." the fairy sighed while helping Bicha up.

Iwrin helped his cousin up and gave some of his energy to her to hold her over, "Mara, raping someone's mate is a serious offense, they should be grateful their not on Appoplexia, it's a death penalty."

"I wish it was a death penalty to do that!" The girl Splixson huffed while pouting.

"I wish that too, Ira..." The Citrakayah sighed while checking on Gold.

"The law was made equal for all, even if they're fucking scum bag pirates and or G.E.L. rejects, Lar. All we can do now is work hard on our own careers and become captain, then fire every last shit ball there is!" The Aburian sighed while putting a Band-Aid gently on Rouka's nose.

Tanya and the others nodded, Tanya bit her lip. And her Father wouldn't have to deal with any more papers on misconduct reports, retire with an easy conscience. Aww, really? All of the girls hoped that one of them would be the next captain...They seemed like they'd do the right thing. The fighting was brought to a stop by several carefully aimed shots of webbing, all recognized that as The Captain's webbings. Our six saw Eddy Strings with him, he had bailed them out. Not that he had to really...Captain Rungo knew what had happened, grateful to be pulled away from the ridiculous and continuous amounts of misconduct reports on his desk and office floor! It seemed like that's all he had been doing since he became Captain! Had he really wanted, he would fire them all for this but...Only a demotion. Why? Simple, prideful types like Kao and his men would absolutely hate it if they were demoted back to rookies. He punished all who followed his orders, demoting them and or giving them the toughest assignments to do for the next 5 months! He couldn't promote Tanya and or her friends as it would show favoritism, anyone of them would make a wonderful captain but his Fatherly pride wanted it to be his daughter...She just seemed to want it more then the rest but perhaps his Fatherly instincts were being too bold...

* * *

**Just a off topic Chapter with tidbits of Kevin/Gwen in it. Like all of you, I'm a fan of that couple. Hopefully G.E.L. will straighten out soon! Captain Rungo was too nice...Should have fired them!**

**And if you can't guess, the Six officers are the Police Reflections of our current gang, guess who's a mirrors who? I won't tell you yet, I wanna see if you all can figure it out on your own. **


	9. Come Wake Me Up

**Chapter 8:**

**Come Wake Me Up**

* * *

_Peridot and Ben hugged, a moment the both of them wanted terribly...A dark laughter could be heard, cutting into the tender moment._

_"I shall kill all of those you hold dear to you..." Vale's words echoed._

_Ben ran toward him, ready to attack. Peridot put out a hand to stop, she couldn't speak. Vales only smiled while his eyes gleamed in joy, sick and disgusting joy._

_**SPLAT!**_

_ Peridot began to cry at the sight, shaking her head. "BEN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Sobbing wildly, no, this wasn't happening!_

_"Treating him as if he meant nothing to you will not save him from me, mutt. I'll always come for him as long as you hold those disgusting affections for him..." Vales taunted._

_He picked her up and shoved his arm down her throat, she continued to cry over Ben's death. He wanted to save her and he died for it, why? Her own life didn't matter now that he was dead, she let the darkness flood her as she griefed..._

Peridot woke up, gasping rapidly and in panic. She looked around quickly, feeling her neck. She was clammy all over, sweating. She felt her eyes, hopefully...She froze at feeling the sticky wetness coldly mocking her. She slowly dug her finger in under her right eye, crying again. Damn it! 3 years...3 years her body refused to give into sleep, taunting her with images of her Ex-Boyfriend being killed protecting her from Vales. But this time...She died after he did. All these dreams do was remind her why she couldn't allow him near her again!

"Oh God...What in Ancestor's name is fucking wrong with me?! Why can't I just stop being in love with him!? ALL WORRIORS BE DAMNED!" She cried.

Outside the room, Renge could only cry for her Lady Leader. Once again, she had THAT nightmare. As The Guild Confidant, she was tasked the job of keeping the Guild Lead's mind in check. Peridot was a mess, even more now a days since she had been brought to Earth. Last night, she had to deal with some paperwork. Falling asleep here, which was fine. What wasn't fine? Her mental state, she was tittering so dangerously into snapping! That poor thing was in love, she knew. Despite her words, Peridot still loved Ben and hadn't got over him as she lied. Why wasn't she just going to him? Simple, Vales Reiko had threatened to come back for everyone precious to her and kill them, going for her last. He proved to be serious, killing Granite Shard, the previous Guild Leader and Her Parental Grandfather. If she treated him so coldly, it would save him. But despite her good intentions to protect Ben, she was making herself suffer more then she deserved. A Self fulfilling Prophecy...She believed herself to never find love, she was guaranteeing it by acting so harsh and cold to the one whom wanted to fix her. Oh, why did she want to make herself so unhappy? She suffered enough, she deserved someone to love her as much as her family does if not more. Renge sighed, not that she would listen to that. She was stubborn, she would stick to it. She had another Suitor Meeting again, she growled. Humph! hHd they no idea that their Queen was mentally unstable at the moment?! Or idea that she was refusing suitors as her heart belonged to another?! Of course not, if they had, they'd stop inducing more stress on her! Well, she was done holding her tongue and give Voltar, the head Councilman Of Nosedeen's council a piece of her mind! She heard yelling, seeing Karol barking at a monitor, seeing Voltar on the other side. Again, the male Magawatt had called to speak with the Queen about another Suitor, she wasn't allowed to turn this one away. He was getting personally tired of this child saying no and beating up all of the suitors he had chosen for her, she had to be married! The people needed a stable nation and a Queen without a King wasn't solid enough. They needed one who could have capital and political prowess to govern alongside the council, just as it had in the past before the first royal family died out. This sparkling was being way too picky, so they flaws, couldn't she just get married for the sake of the nation? It wouldn't be a real marriage, a political one.

When he complained that Peridot was being a spoiled brat, Karol began hammering into him for badgering their Leader. What he was asking from her was too much, asking her to be a puppet when she clearly wasn't. Adding that their wasn't a more selfless person then Peridot, ignoring her own happiness all the time to hold everything together. He brought up that he, Rae and Renge had met these "Gentlemen" and none of them had the common courtesy or sense to refrain from touching her, always calling her everything but her own name! Voltor yelled back at the accountant, explaining why it was important and that it wouldn't be a typical marriage. That made Karol's pale grey complexion turn bright red, had this dolt any idea of how impossible that was?! Marriage of any kind was important. you can't just shut off emotions to it! It didn't work that way!

"She's not a damn doll, you broken circuit! Go find a lamp and go screw yourself!" Karol barked before hanging up.

"Now see here-**CLICK!**" Voltor said before the call was cut off.

Karol sighed deeply, Renge and Rae smiled at him. What were they looking at? They knew it, Karol liked Peridot more then he said he did, the big softie. After all, she always picked him up and hugged him when she was 1-6 years old! The Guild Confidant, Watcher and Accountant were concerned, they knew their leader was pushing herself, she always did that. While it was useful, it was putting a strain on her. They have suggested several times that she could quit being a Queen if it was too much, she refused. Her kind-heartiness and sense of duty were too high to even think of it, this made her come across as foolish and stubborn. And by the toll it was taking on her, she was. Once she knew about a problem, she wanted to fix it. They all heard a loud thud, Renge ran in to Peridot's room. Said Guild Leader was on the floor, knocked out.

She checked her pulse, paling at it. "Karol, Call Fletcher!"

* * *

At Kaldor Hospital, we find all Doctors and nurses working hard. We find a certain hero being bandaged up by a familiar doctor, Dr. Jue. Ben groaned, while he was rough, he was patching him up. The Hero was a regular, always coming in with crazy amounts of injuries! The Doctors locked the door as the nurses would try and corral around him, fawning over him and such. Dr. Jue certainly didn't like it, it made it harder then normal to patch him up. He would be pushed around the doctors, he knew all of them by name now he was in so often! The kid was buffer then he was 5 years ago, he liked the fuzz he was getting on his face, made him look like he saw some shit. He wished his people would take a tip and take bandages with them like Ben and his pack did but progress was slow and took time to actually take, they recently had a Queen and a spot on the Galactic council, that was a lot of progress already! Common sense was gonna come last, like ti or not. Now if only they could get over that problem with a certain sand dwelling species...That's what happens when your taught to crap in a box of sand.

"Doctor? Do you need anything?" A nurse asked while knocking.

He rolled his eyes, "No, Katie. I'm good, go downstairs and see if they need help." Jue stated.

"Sorry, Doc..." Ben sighed.

The Appoplexian Doctor laughed while putting the last bandage on the bridge of his nose, it wasn't his fault. It became a inside joke with the doctors when ever Ben came in, someone would ask who wanted to stitch him up, someone would raise their hand and pretend to actually want to do it. It was Jue's turn, taking a break from the yowls of his people coming in with complains and swears a plenty! He heard a knock, recognizing it as a Doctor. He told them to come in, a female Gimlinopithecus walked inside, sighing in relief. Just getting past the nurses was a hassle, thank God she was so strong otherwise she'd be buried! Dr. Light, Jue sighed happily. At least he wasn't alone in having intelligents that was rare in his spieces, Light was just as special. He often wonder how big her chest actually was under the thick black fur, was it all muscle or with it fat up there? She had a woman chest as her species was mammal based so she had boobs but just how big were they? it was routine for him to ask her about it, she retorted by not telling him and saying he was a pervert. Ben waved at her, she smiled while waving back. He was such a nice kid but geez, why did this human like to hurt himself so much, you'd think he was a masochist! Jue signed the papers she had, he put his hand on hers. here we go she thought. "So what are you? C, D, DD, maybe F?"Jue asked. Light shook her head while opening the door, "F as in Forget it, you pervert. Is sex all you ever think about?" She asked. Jue smirked and shrugged, "Why ignore billions of years of evolutionary drive?" He asked. She left, Ben smirked. The Doctors made up cute code names for him, the favorite being "Bandage Ben". Others were Bandages, big, bad and bandage, etc.

Jue shooed him, telling him that he could go now. Just as the two walked out the door, Jue was stopped by another Doctor. This one told him something bad, the paling on his face mad that clear! He walked over to the over screen, Ben snuck in and saw it. It was a stress test, all paled in worry and seemed rather...frightened at the chart read out. Ben saw the color and froze, feeling a chill run up his spine...This felt familiar to him...too familiar. It wasn't...hers, was it? This wasn't Peridot's stress line, was it? Dr. Light was the first to get her bearings and ask for Gender and age, at least half of the Doctors had just landed on their knees in shock that the person was Female and in her early twenties, two year in it to be precise. Another Doctor as if she was with child, if she was, she had already miscarried and was working on barren! The more questions were asked...The more our hero knew who it was. A Nosedeenian Doctor asked for a name, as if he wanted to confirm something. He pulled out several stress charts before the name was mention, all gasped in horror of the amount. A timeline's worth...Dr. Qurant was 150% sure of who it was...

"It's her, isn't it? Foolish sparkling, how can she be so careless with herself like that!? If she's going to run The Nosedeen Government the same way, my people are screwed!" barked.

Dr. Light and Jue looked behind them, seeing no trace of Ben. They knew he was there, they could smell him. Poor kid, it had to be so hard to see his mate suffer so much. But the really kicker of it? It didn't have to be that way...He was either really stupid or he was really that in love with her to got though all of this, they honestly didn't know which one he was. As ridiculous as it sounded, love could relieve and exasperate you. It could affect your health if you allowed it that much control and pull on you, you couldn't control that. You could tell if it meant nothing to you, you couldn't if it did. Most didn't know it until it was too late to do anything. Sure, it wasn't logical but...Both animal based doctors hoped it wasn't too late for this girl, that dangerous color scared them. She didn't die, right? She was still alive, right?!

* * *

Back at the Giuld, Rae looked at Karol in worry. Fletcher was dumbfounded, how could someone so young and gifted with self recovery make themselves so sick? Burgundy red...That was the color of her stress test last time she collapsed. Now it was a scary, chestnut brown growing black...That girl was going to kill herself with all that stress if something wasn't done. Fletcher told The Guild masters to let her recover for a week, not caring if The Nosedeen council didn't like it! They'd lose their Queen at this rate! They saw Ben, panting heavily and bandaged up. They all knew why he was here, it had to be for her. Fletcher had seen him in the background, he was the only one truly unsurprised and yet terrified. The four merely pointed to the right to show him where her room was, he sped walked to the room. Rae finally let out the breath she had been holding, THAT was little Ben? He was so much more bigger then she remembered, he looked awful cute for a human too...Well, at least her lady leader had incredible taste in men despite her being the way she was. They heard the Galatica Phone ringing again, groaning. The Nosedeen Council...Again. Rae went to go deal with them this time, Karol went to go deal with the accounts again while Renge went to go fetch some tea for all of them so they all relax or they'd faint themselves! So ironic that she would be the one to need the most care though Renge, Karol and Rae were much older then she was. He opened the door, wow...Nice room. It was so...Womanly. A vanity, dressers...A canopy bed with ruffles, he chuckled. She hated things like this, no doubt the elder Splixson and Vaxasaurian bought these for her. Dresses...Not one single t-shirt and or pair of jeans to be found. In said canopy bed, he saw her. it looked like she was resting, he knew she wasn't. He knew he shouldn't be in here, he knew it was none of his business. She said they were over but Ben remembered that she didn't say that years ago, to him, they were still dating and this was a fight. He sat down and picked her up with care, he blushed. Her nightgown was black with ruffles, RUFFLES! She looked adorable with her hair down too, he ran his hand though her hair. So soft still, smelling apples coming from it. He smelled something else too, perfume? Body wash? Spray? Whatever it was, it smelled like vanilla. She smelled so nice, she always did. She was soft too, not just her hair but her skin. It was hot to the touch though, from stressing herself out. And...clammy? She was sweating...What from, was she sick? Ben was about to wake her up and ask until he saw her crying, he wanted to know why.

"Tonm...(Ben...)" She uttered sadly.

Ben blinked, she was crying for him? What for? He was right here! Even with him here, she was light years away from him. If she needed him, all she had to do was ask! She didn't have to stress herself to the point of death! He sighed, kissing her forehead. "Your so unfair, Peridot...How can you be so far from me when I can hold you so close to me?" Ben asked. She hugged him in her sleep, he sighed again. He stayed there for an hour before falling asleep himself, he should have said yes to Gwen's offer for coffee...5 hours later, Peridot woke up. Ugh...What happened? She was crying and then she blacked out, what the? She blinked, she felt warm. She heard another heartbeat and even FELT it, she stiffened up and looked forward. She pressed her hands curiously, she felt a strong back and strong muscles against her head. She looked up and gasped silently, Ben!? What the hell was he doing here!? How long was he here? Why was he here?! She tried to pull away, feeling him hold onto her tighter. She growled, selfish bastard...Let go! She saw him sleeping and got upset, damn him for looking so peaceful! She blushed heavily, he was so much more filled out now. So much taller, she saw the bandages. He even had stubble now, well considering how his future self looked, he was gonna start growing that beard sometime. He was starting to actually looked like a Hero of Earth, she saw a few bumps on his head. Hehe, his new height was showing some challenges, hit his head on a few doorway tops from the look of it. Now that she had time to think about it, he had lots of bandages on him now a days. Good, she thought. He wasn't going to be a candy ass about getting hurt... She fought with herself to heal him up, breaking her habit and not help him. She carefully slid out from under him, easing out of his grip. He fussed a bit in his sleep, she sighed. Ben had a problem with sleep walking, looks like he still had it.

"Peridot..." He sighed.

The woman stopped and got upset again. Even in his dreams, he was chasing after her. Why? It wasn't as if she was irreplaceable. He could love someone else who could return it, right? "Damn you, Ben...Stop chasing for me before I start chasing you back..." She growled. She tried to open the door, finding she couldn't. Ben opened his eyes, frowning once he saw Peridot at the door. She looked at him while glaring, HE locked her in?! He glared back at her, how dare she make him worry about her like that. She had healing arts and yet she wasn't taking care of herself. She wasn't fine, it was a crock and he knew that. What he didn't understand quite yet was why, why be pulled to a river and not drink? It made about as much sense to him really! He blinked, it hit him then...Was she trying to...protect him? But from what? That didn't take long for him to think about either...Vales Reiko. It couldn't be anything else, nothing would make her drift from him but that. Revenge was a part of it, the other was protecting someone she clearly loved. It all was making sense to him finally, all of her delaying in actions, all the code sentences decoding themselves and telling him what she was hiding. The best she thought to protect him was to treat him as if he meant nothing to her, Vales couldn't go after him then. But the sad thing about it that he realized, Vales was winning. He was destroying them both without being there, he was killing her slowly. He wanted her not run from him anymore, he got it. He understood, now she needed to understand that he wasn't as fragile as she thought. Who DIDN'T want him dead? What was one more villain really? He could handle it, what he couldn't handle was being away from her one more year...She wobbled a bit, He caught her. She wasn't going anywhere, she was gonna rest and that was all. For an entire week, she would rest.

* * *

For the entire week, Peridot was confined to her room. She was tested again, the line wasn't that horrible color but it still was a little high for Fletcher's tastes, reddish orange. Hopefully, it would go down. Peridot gulped...This next suitor meeting...

Why didn't she say no when she had the chance?!

* * *

**What will the next suitor meeting bring? What will happen? Will Ben continue to take the backseat? I doubt it.**


	10. My Fair Suitor

**Chapter 9:**

**My Fair Suitor**

* * *

Rook and Kevin were outside of J.B.'s Office, Ben and J.B. were talking about a new mission. It involved one of their own, Peridot in fact. In what? Well...Her grace was to be escorted and guarded during a conference and then during a Suitor Ball. What was a Suitor Ball? Balls were single royalty and high class meet potential suitors, a snobby word for single mixing parties. This was arranged by Voltor since he got tired of the young Queen refusing all the suitors he picked for her, she had to approve at least one at this party! Kevin and Rook knew that Ben wouldn't go along with this, protecting the woman he loves just so she can marry someone else? Gwen and Bicha weren't exactly kosher with the idea themselves, knowing said Queen already had someone in her heart and couldn't choose another. But from their understanding, This Voltor was just as stubborn as his Queen. They understood that he and the rest of the council was under a lot of pressure but if he had any real brains, he'd see why she said no. A Political Marriage? Come on! No woman would honestly do that willingly. Not to mention that once she marries, all political power will go to the newly crowned King while the Queen is just a trophy, a set piece for pictures and scandal tabloids. And anything said Queen has will become his, including the Ship Guild which gave more political power and finance. Marrying Peridot was a goldmine, the fact that she was young and beautiful only made the prospect that much more attractive. This Voltor didn't seem to see the drawback and the negatives with this, what happened if the guy she married abused the hell out of her and or plotted to kill her off? What about that? And most of these rich idiots didn't care for girls with minds and mouths as free as Peridot's, wanting obedient and docile flowers. It was cliché but they were still around. Bicha sighed, wanting to hit Peridot for going along with it! Sure she shouldn't but it didn't stop her from thinking it., all she had to do was say something! Rook hugged Bicha, calming her down. They got an apartment together, not that they had much time to admire it! Not with all this madness they didn't! This was gonna KILL Ben...If all the yelling in that room didn't make that clear. Rook and he would need to do double time to keep Ben in check, Kevin knew. The door opened, Ben was glaring forward. He wasn't happy...Peridot was going to a Suitor ball to find someone to marry? Eddy kept giving him a look of pity during the talk, J.B. just calmly told him the mission. Damn it, how much heart break was he going to take? A political Marriage, she wouldn't go for that. He knew that, she loved her freedom. And once she did, she was no longer important. She could be treated how the King wanted to treat her and she had no choice, no freedom to divorce him.

What was stopping the bastard from killing her? Nothing...He could lie and say she was going to betray them. He couldn't go along with this without thinking about kidnapping her just to prevent it. Sigh...But he couldn't do that, even if he could get away with it. He would just have to hope Peridot would turn them all down...He would protect her. Eddy went out and gave them their clothes, the ones for the party. He explained what was to happen and what to watch for: Assassination attempts, black mail and Kidnapping. He was told that they wouldn't be alone, the Omntrix Aliens were assigned the same task. Each was assigned to protect a Queen from each planet, Kevin had asked why their were so many single Queens. Eddy explained that a lot of Royal families had died out so they've had to replace them, much like Peridot, they were ready for men not women. And just like her, they had to watch out for people just in it for the status upgrade. He bowed to Ben, whispering that he was sorry to ask this of him. The young man knew that this was torture to Ben, he knew it well.

* * *

On Nosedeen, We find the Devil Plumber putting on her black dress, form fitting and exposing her chest. She hated this dress, men barely paid attention to a thing she said enough and now it was going to be worse! She put her high heeled shoes, her feet would hurt later. She slipped on a gold arm cuff with a bright green jewel on her right arm, a bracelet with the same jewel on it on left wrist. She put on her semi transparent light green cape and train, clicking the golden belt with a lightning bolt around her waist. The clasps clicked in place on her shoulders, she put her crown on her head. It wasn't too fancy really, just a golden circlet with the same lightning bolt in the middle. She pulled her hair out of it and put some of it in a ponytail and left the rest alone, she put mascara on as well as lipstick. Nothing too crazy, she was already over done as is! She put on lightning bolt shaped Earrings to finish the look, looking in the mirror. Damn it, how she grew to hate this creature in the mirror looking back at her. She sighed, Voltor had warned her that she had to chose one suitor. Was it really so bad that She herself couldn't rule alone? She swore that Voltor was only putting up with her until she got married, then he'd have only the King to deal with. She showed her displeasure of him treating her like a nuisance more then once, beating him up for it.

She heard a knock, she knew it was Bolta, a councilwoman. She often explained why Voltor was being so hard on her, they were under as much pressure and stress but she didn't agree with forcing their Queen to marry. They seemed like the only Council that didn't have a grip on themselves, even the Appoplexians had a form of government and council members, even their own Queen who was single as well! Voltor had an old world sense of thought, as things quieted once Royalty married in the past. However, since the last of the Von currents died...They've all had to search for a leader. To their luck...Wisdom, power and charisma were given, the only thing different? It was a Woman whom had what they wanted. While it was true that they were ready for man, many on the council saw no true trouble with it. Bolta and the others saw the good that other single Queens were doing, getting their worlds more involved with others, getting involved with themselves, opening new trades, and even discussing peace treaties to be drawn up! Queen Peridot herself was no different, doing the same slowly. Voltor was use to quick solutions and all the waiting was waning thin on him. The people weren't settling and he was trying to find a way to settle them quickly. He was a bad person, he was just so use to doing things the way it always worked in the past. He also wanted her to focus solely on them, wanting her to just let go of her two other jobs. Yes, Being a Queen required a lot of attention but Voltor had forgotten that this particular Queen was a Plumber first and a Guild Leader Second. Nosedeen Affairs were last unless it was life or death, Bolta saw it as trust in them to hold things together until she got to them to help. They had to work together and all this suitor nonsense wasn't helping, it was dividing them all.

She came out, Bolta blushed a little, she was so pretty. She had the look of a Queen, she had the stare of command and wisdom. She changed into her Megawatt form. She even looked wonderful in this form. She sighed...Hopefully these boys would behave with all the security...She wasn't holding her breath though...

* * *

All security was in a room alone and again told of what to do, Plumbers included. Gwen giggled, wearing a pretty magenta dress while fix Kevin's tux. Bicha was fussing with her purple dress, wishing that her chest wasn't so large again. Rook stopped her and told her she looked just fine, wearing a tux himself though he looked like he didn't know how to move in it...Ben had the same look but his hair was combed instead of the usual shaggy mess that it was. Every last guard was wearing some form of formal attire, giving out five a look see of other cultures that were attending. Once the Party began, each single was introduced. Peridot herself was last, Ben looked around and grew angry. He saw males staring at,drooling over, gaping over her! Rook and Kevin gulped at the dangerous fire known as jealousy start to burn into their comrade, this was gonna be a long night...After Dancing and talking with what seemed hundreds of Men...Peridot had sunk away, slipping into a room for a break. They all looked different, dressed different and sounded different but...It just didn't seem to matter, they were all the fucking same to her! All arrogant, all stupid, all perverted and all jerks! Political influence and Money couldn't cover that up! She could even consider anyone of them to talk to again never mind for marriage! Gah...She could only cringe at the thought of choosing ANYONE of them.

She looked around, she like she wasn't alone. She turned around and jumped a bit, seeing a guy leaning on the door. She knew this one, earlier on in fact. A Appoplexian, this one was very prized in his society. Why? Well, in the culture itself, other then Emotional openness, the strong were high on the chain. The stronger you were, the higher in society you were. This one was a tad different, a Professional Fighter in the Galactic Fighting tournaments. 5 times he was given the title as Galactic Fighting Champion. His position in his Society was equal to a rich person from a wealthy family. She had met him once during her Fight Club days in High School, he was the true definition of a jerk. How did he sneak in here without her noticing? Shit, she was more distracted then she thought...Not good. He smiled at her, she tensed her fists. A snide, lerking and leery smirk with that conquering look in his line of sight. He thought of her as prey, did he? Dangerous line of thinking...Gardaris studied his prey, she was beautiful. He knew this Kitten well, she looked so much more prettier like this. He did wonder how she looked without her outfit and if he was right, she was perfect. One of the stronger fighters back in Fight Club but now? Ha, she was now a Queen of a Qausar...If that said nothing about her power, then he dared to wonder what would. She was already quite beautiful to him even though unpolished, now she was nothing more then a Goddess. The fact that if he married her would make him a King of said Quasar mattered not to him, just owning this beautiful and powerful kitten was power enough on its own! Back home, many kittens wanted him as a mate. Of course she didn't want a bunch of little batteries, she wanted males with meat on them. How could she not? She was 20% Appoplexian, no doubt she had healthy appreciation for the type itself.

He walked up to her rather boldly, oh would she kill to trip his ass up right now and punch him! Fine...Let him do his little dance then let him have it! She glared at him, he continued to smile at her. "Now that I've got you alone...How 'bout it? Want to be my mate?" He asked. "It's gotta be so boring for you to just sit on your ass all day, be my mate and I'll make sure you'll have plenty of exercise and comfort for the rest of your life." He offered. She didn't like the sound of the word Excerise coming out of him, she knew what kind of "excerise" he was talking about and she wasn't interested in being his cub machine! Oh, he looked good and was rich in his own right but he was incredibly stupid if he thought that line was gonna work on her. Such a smooth talker...Yeah, this was gonna be fun. She backed up on the door and faked being shy, "Gardaris, I-I'm speechless...I don't really know what to say..." She lied. He strolled over and cornered her on the door, trapping her. To him , it was a green light to pounce. "So it a yes then...?" he asked in arrogance. She took hold of the button to open the door, he was closing into to get a jumpstart to a warm up. "Sorry but I just don't deserve such strong Tiger like you." She answered. And with that, she slipped out from under him and watched him land on his face. She sighed and walked away, Ben blinked. He saw him sneaking in and didn't know if she wanted him to help but from the look of it, she could handle a dumb jock pretty darn well by herself. Said male got up and got angry, walking away. All night, she had been rejecting every single male there was in the place. Every single rejection more unique and humiliating each time...

All watched Voltor glaring at his Queen, not one she wanted? Bolta could only shake her head at him, not blaming her. Power, Intelligence, Speed...By themselves, it wasn't enough to impress their Queen. She wanted it all it would seem and she wouldn't settle for anything else, a very Queen like expectation...

"Well, she didn't hit anyone." Bolta brought up.

"Shut up, Bolta..." Voltor growled.

* * *

**Another shameless chapter to Peridot and Ben, sounds like a certain girl is finding out just how hard it is find another guy like Ben...Sounds familiar, no? I think Ben's getting tired of just standing by and watch her go though so much pain now that he knows why she's doing in the first place...**


	11. Fate's Hand

**Chapter 10:**

**Fate's Hand**

* * *

We find a young woman walking around with a tarot deck, a young Megawatt woman. But she wasn't all she appeared to be, she was 1/3. The other two parts of her? 1/3 Kineceleran and 1/3 Tetramand. Odd? Not really, Her Ji-Ji was Kineceleran, Her Mama was Megawatt and her Baba was Tetramand. Her Ji-ji was her Mama's Baba, and Ji-Ji and Baba didn't get along...EVER! She was Nicolette Kotestsu, once known to the universe as Dorobōko or Child Thief. Why? Well, she was but a child when she became a thief, she worked with Bell Frost and Ryan Winderhall. They all had become so dangerous and deadly that they each had a bounty on them of 19,000 credits or 95,000 Earth US Dollars each. Together? 57,000 credits or $285,000. Until they were caught by the Devil Plumber, they made a deal with them. Stop the thievery business and do honest work, they took the deal. Who cashed on the bounty itself? Tetrax Shard of course, which made a lot of unhappy bounty hunters whom were chasing them as well. Nicolette and Ryan held a grudge for said Plumber for the humiliation, they got over it eventually. Right now, she and her family were being escorted to do a Fortune reading. Ming(Mom), Pong(Father), Lao(Grandpa) were with her. Why? Well, believe it or not, fortune telling was prized in a handful of societies and often used to boost morale. Living Good luck charms were stationed to offices and such, often being paid in great sums of money. The Kotestsu family however, didn't care about profit. Yes, they were paid more for positive results but to keep any tells of bad luck or misfortune was unforgivable. That person trusts you and lying to them is just as bad as stabbing them in the back. None of them ever lied, telling them everything. Yes, many were upset but then asked how to avoid if it could be. Few didn't pay them at all, which was fine. If they couldn't handle the truth, they deserved ruin. While Nicolette was a singer still, she did tarot readings just to keep her senses keen.

She looked to each of them, shuffling their personalized decks of tarot. Each had skill in it and a sound mind to use them, she smiled. Lao was shuffling casually, even though it looked rushed. Her Ji-Ji was always so fast, customers were often amazed and stunned by his casual speed. He specialized in palm readings and present Tarot. Present Tarot meant the here and now, he only needed two cards for this. Pong shuffled with all four hands, her Baba specialized in strength tarot and Past Tarot. Despite being a combative alien, Pong was more suited to the cards. Strength Tarot was to see a person's weakness and strength, the ability to see a person's true potential. Past Tarot was to see if that Person's past, to tell their story. Ming shuffled with her eyes closed, she was best in Future Tarot and Luck Tarot, What did this mean? Future Tarot was to see in someone's future, to show them what they in for. Luck Tarot was to rate one's luck overall. Nicolette's ability? Love Tarot and Luck Tarot, what was Love tarot? Simple, to find mister right or miss right for the person. She use to call it the most useless tarot until she fell in love herself, she has strong faith in the tarot. Could they all do all of the tarots, yes but these were they're specialties. Who was escorting them? Well, our favorite six of course and the foursome trouble makers.

* * *

Gold paced around, she just had to get Ben close to her! She didn't liked the idea that they were taking living charms on board, it was like walking into a bulldog pit wearing a vest made of meat! Living charms sold high on the black-market, just as prized really. She saw Ben next to Peridot, she walked away. Good, time for him to move on to something better! She flirted with him, Ben didn't seem interested. Peridot growled, leave him alone! God, she was such a slut...No sense to just give up! Ben wasn't into her and she wouldn't take no for an answer! She saw the red eyed singer, she was looking at Gold. She looked as though she was reading right though her like rice paper, she began shuffling her deck. Ugh...She HATED that damn brat, she was always using her cards! Nicolette pulled out a card, The Brawler. This was not Ben's card, this was Ash's card. That girl's soul mate wasn't Ben and she was foolish to think so, her materialistic personality and flaws were more suited to Ash. She looked at Ben and shuffled her deck again, she drew a card. She smiled and looked to her left, The Amazon. This was Peridot's card, she giggled. She was wrong before but she was glad to be, Peridot and Ben were meant for each other as their energies fit better. She shuffled again, looking at Ash. The Princess, this was Gold's card. His passionate nature was better for Gold, another fool wanting someone who didn't suit him at all. She left, Peridot blinked. What hell was she doing now? That brat annoyed her, the quicker this mission was done, the better.

Nicolette played with her Tarot a bit, drawing personal cards again. She looked at all 10 carefully:

The Wanderer And The Sorceress (Kevin and Gwen)

The Flower And The Archer (Bicha and Rook)

The Amazon And The Knight (Peridot and Ben)

The Princess And The Brawler(Gold and Ash)

The Witch And The Troll(Rouka and Nija)

She sighed, why was this all so easy for her to see and not all of them? And by all of them, she meant the four of them. She saw Ben walking in, she smiled at him and waved before clearing the cards. "Nihao, Ben-chan!" She greeted. He sighed deeply and waved back. Did he see her family? Ben was worried, he thought he'd check on Peridot though cards just for laughs. Oh, but it wasn't a laughing matter! Ming's read out especially freaked him out! She claimed to never having encountered a bad luck level as high as hers and fainted even! All three had said something that bothered him, making him more concerned.

_"This child has such a sad story to tell...Strong even though she's quite weak." Pong expressed._

_"This one's mind is clouded and divided, a very troubled one this girl..."Lao sighed._

_"If she continues on this current path, death awaits her..." Ming said in worry. _

Nicolette was nervous about that, her Mother never had gotten the Death card in her tarots for a young person before. The Death card didn't necessarily meant one's demise, it could mean death of one spiritually, emotionally and or mentally. But it sounded like her Mother didn't know which one that the card geared to, that NEVER happened! Could it mean that Peridot could die both literally and mentally? She shivered, brrr...How dismal. "Can you do a Tarot for her?" Ben asked. Nicolette nodded, "Luck or Love?" She asked sweetly. Ben blushed, "Both?" He asked confusingly. She began shuffling, she would do luck...She would see what her Mother fainted over. She spread the deck, the first ten cards told that person's luck. Her luck deck, the coin deck. The flipped all ten, gasping and almost losing the feeling in her legs! All ten coin cards were upside down, that was bad! Usually one got one or two cards faced down but never all of them! Ben gulped, all ten upside down again...Ming fainted over this! The little singer gained her composer and pulled out her love deck, shuffling. She drew four cards this time, she only needed four for it. She turned them over, gasping. The Amazon, The Warrior, The Fortune card and The Death Card. The Death card itself was faced upside down, she smiled. Ben recognized the two card, blushing heavily. Nicolette sighed, "If Peridot changes the lonely path she currently on, she will be saved and prosperity will await her." She expressed. Ben hugged her, running off. She giggled, a wonderful and mysterious thing love was...What she didn't tell him was that he should make his own fate but...Perhaps he knew that and just needed confirmation in his decision? A little reassurance never hurt...

* * *

Peridot sighed, away from Ash. The guy was nice but she felt like he was coming on to her...Nah, he wasn't! So many guys were hitting on her now, she had no idea who was innocent or guilty! She needed to start thinking straight! Ugh...Who was being a pussy now? Heh, her Brother would be laughing at her right now...She was finally acting like what she had...Ben panted a bit, he looked inside a private room. What luck! Peridot was in here and she was alone...Was she ok? Well, he'd help THAT along now...He knew just how to handle it or rather...He DID before she turned around and faced him. His plan was to go up to her slowly and talk to her but words just eluded the poor guy the moment he saw her face, edging tears on the corners of her eyes. She just looked so...broken, run down, burned out from holding all in. Why did she have to do that to herself? Was she working on a third fainting spell?! Ben lost all reserve in himself and dashed over to her, scooping her into a very bruising embrace. Peridot felt herself fall back into the glass, it gave a dull thud in response. What the hell? She yelled at herself to shove him off but her arms wrapped around him instead. Peridot yanked her arms up and pushed against his chest, weakly. Ben noticed how gentle the shove was, she held his forehead and shoulder away from her weakly again. It was as if she was fighting herself and him but had no strength at all, as if she was tired of fighting him.

"Ben, don't! We're not...that way anymore, I can't-" She protested.

Ben took her hand off his head and held it, kissing her. She didn't fight him off despite all reason telling her she should, she knew what would happen if she indulged in this...But the longer he kissed her and held her, the more she stopped caring about anything other then this! Ben broke it, seeing her eyes closed. "Peridot..." He sighed. "Ben..." She sighed back. The last grip on herself that she had finally snapped and she kissed him again, lacing her hand in his and grasping it to the point of break. The joy and sorrow she felt was beginning to crash into her and making her knees give out under her, he kneelt with her and then felt her weep. She sobbed his name over and over, turning his face to her. The 21 year old could only watch her break down, letting it all out finally. "B-Ben...I can't fucking take it anymore...I can't stand being away from you, damn it, What the fuck is wrong with me!?" She whimpered. Ben held her face and tried to catch all of the tears she was sheading out. "Then don't, other then you being more of a stubborn bitch then usual, nothing's wrong with you! Your...Your just in love, can't you just let something good happen?!" Ben asked. He sighed exasperatingly, NOW she was acting like a girl! He rested his chin on her head, Peridot continued to cry still. "And another thing: Stop protecting me! I don't give a damn if Vales wants to kill me, he's gonna have to get in line! If you haven't noticed, half of those jerks are on a waiting list!" He explained. Peridot blinked, how did he know? Shit...How could she forget so fast that he isn't stupid...

Peridot pouted, how could she help it, he wasn't un killable! She lifted her head up to chop jaw him, Ben groaned in pain. What the heck did she do that for!? "Can you honest fucking blame me? You still have the retarded look on your face despite the crop circle on your face!" Peridot growled. Ben growled, how she do that? Make him so sad and yet could make him so mad in the same second? "Yeah, I can! I'm not the same scrawny ass kid from 5 years ago! Take a good look because only one woman gets to be THIS close, count yourself lucky." He said arrogantly. She wanted to throttle him but yet...It was that self confidence that she grew to find endearing about him despite hating it on everyone else. She smirked, giving him a pineapple with her knuckle. Ben let go of her and rubbed his chin, growling at her. She pounced on him, surprising him. "Slow yer roll, ya shit doughnut. I'm not the same Flat tomboy 5 years ago, act more modest about your conquests lest the other dumbasses get jealous of you having the affections of a young Queen." She laughed while walking off. He froze at that last sentence, affections? He put on a goofy grin, she loved him and she admitted it to him!

* * *

The Escort mission was a success, Ben and Peridot walked closer together. Rook and Kevin smiled at that, as did Gwen and Bicha. The only ones not smiling? Ash and Gold, who were seething at the sight! This was maddening! What did she/he do to get close again?! No matter, they broke up before and they can again, they couldn't give up. Rook went to the notice board and looked around, he typed and hoped no one saw him doing something so very illegal and wrong. Once he was done, he joined Kevin again. He felt bad and yet he felt a bit of satisfaction settle in the middle...

What had he done? Well, let's just say Ash and Nija were going to take a trip to a certain barred planet that they almost doomed them to not so long ago...They just didn't know of it yet...

* * *

**There, see? They're back together and our rivals still don't know when to fall back and call it quits! Alright, Rook! You found your inner asshole! All men have it, even gentlemen got it! What's that for ladies? Inner bitch demon. EVERYONE's got either one, trust this writer on that! What's next? Hmm...Not much to go on now, is there?**

**But have no fear, I'll find a few :3**


	12. Rendezvous Fake-Out!

**Chapter 11:**

**Rendezvous Fake-Out!**

* * *

Kevin sighed, for once, it was a quiet morning. He sat back in his chair, drank his coffee slowly enough to actually enjoy it. Usually mornings, he was in a rush and chugged it down. He knew why it was quiet, Ben wasn't here. It wasn't as if he didn't know where he was, oh he knew where hero breath was...A typical morning with said dumbass was watching him do a zombie walk to the bathroom, resume said walk with his lame tooth brush in his mouth still in his mouth and his eyes closed, bonk his head on the top frame of the kitchen door and wake up finally. After cursing at least once, he got up while rubbing his forehead and put the toothbrush back in his mouth and got a bowl, fill it with most sugary-est shit of a cereal and pour milk in it before eating. Sometimes, he was so zonked that he'd put something that didn't belong in the bowl. Orange juice, coffee grounds, gravy, a glass cup, etc. Kevin liked to mess with him so he once handed a tired Ben a dishrag and he started trying to eat it, he kept asking if he wanted a tissue for a snack since then.

Since he and Peridot patched things up, Ben's bed had been empty quite a bit. It wouldn't be long now, soon Ben would move out and move in with Peridot. Then, he and Gwen would have the house to themselves. Oh don't get him wrong, he liked Ben and all but they couldn't do a whole lot with said companion living with them. He HAD been a bit moody lately and so was Gwen, though she had her monthly "Friend " to put blame on. He knew what it was, they hadn't done certain something for what seemed like months...Maybe it WAS months, he lost count, it was just too painful. It took a long sip and closed his eyes, just hold on for bit longer...Gwen walked in, Kevin opened one eye and watched her, he smiled a bit. Gwen poured herself a cup of coffee, another quiet morning. Nothing against her cousin but she was all too similar with the negatives of having said cousin as a roommate. They had been a bit grouchy lately, they were a bit...frustrated. With work, college and such, they're wasn't much alone time between them and any time was precious. But, since Ben was going to see his girlfriend once again, maybe she and Kevin could be alone together again. She knew he was watching, in fact, she wanted him to. Usually, she was wearing a tank top and yoga pants as nighties but this morning? She was wearing a short slip dress, she was worried about if her old nightie still fit her, it looked fine in the mirror but they can lie worse then any human so times! Kevin smirked, "I know your watching me, you perv." She giggled. Kevin shrugged, "Don't play innocent, you WANTED me to look." He laughed. He was too smart...Not that he was stupid really. Was he gonna tune up his car this morning? Well, judging by the look on him, he wanted to tune "something".

She only took her eyes off him for a second, he pounced. He trapped her with his arms, she giggled at that. He moved her soft and straight hair aside and began to kiss her neck, sucking on the back of it. Gwen willing let him molest her neck, he was groping her left breast while using the other hand to fish right for the "real" target. This was so wrong and naughty...and she didn't want him to stop, she knew what was gonna happen and she wanted it to happen...She wanted it to happen so bad...He got her to moan for him, he thought so. She gripped the counter top from under her roughly, she was so nervous...

**RING! RING! RING! RING!**

Kevin stopped at mid grope, Gwen's eyes flew open at that second. A muffed frustrated sigh came from Kevin, tickling Gwen's neck. He let go, Gwen let out a disappointed sigh herself as she picked up her straps. So much for that...Now they were even MORE frustrated then before! Kevin picked up and answered it, he sighed and said they be there. He was fighting to throw it at the wall right now for interrupting them, he knew better then that but it was hard not to just chuck it! They both went to go get dressed and met up the rest, both hoping that they all had a better wake up call then they did!

* * *

Meanwhile, Bicha was trying to take a quick shower before eating. It was Rook's turn to work the stove, he insisted since he wanted to impress her this Morning. She sighed, this was such a good idea. Though her Father would be so angry and heartbroken that her daughter was sharing a space with a man while unwedded still, never mind that they were sharing a bed. Not that they really did anything else but sleep, they simply didn't have time. Plus...Bicha didn't want to seem needy, they had just gotten back together since three years ago. Unfortunately, a lot of things other then typical loneliness were plaguing her right now! She was starting to feel rather tense lately, she wasn't an idiot. She knew, she just wished that feeling would just back off! Neither one had gotten around to meet the other's family and they both knew that was coming up, hopefully, Bicha hoped her Father would stop setting her up with Rosenmire men...To have him do that while Rook visiting would be so embarrassing. Rook unfortunately seemed to have a problem that he really DIDN'T think he'd get! He thought he would have to deal with initial disapproval with Bicha as she was an outsider, his Mother and Father didn't respond that way though. In fact, they were pleased...Rook was stumped by this until his sister told him that they were expecting to see them married as soon as possible and with lots of grandchildren for them...Now he got it...They wanted to be grandparents, well at least, his folks were accepting of her despite the whole pushing for marriage thing...He didn't think they would hate her anyway, that was impossible. Bicha was so sweet and polite, his family would love her. Her family? From his understanding and according to Bicha, her twin big sisters and Zeita's husband...Her Father was handling the news in small doses...She dropped the bomb when she got home and he almost had a heart attack! He also heard that said Father was trying to fix his daughter up with Rosenmire males, while it bothered him a little, he wouldn't fault him. They were a closed world before so seeing a male that was non Rosenmire was unsettling, he was choosing what was safe to him. They would have to meet someday soon and hopefully, Mr. Dacari would be comfortable around him.

It wouldn't be at first sight, he knew. Never mind his family! If his Mother asks Bicha if she's married to Rook yet and or Pregnant yet...Oh Maker, that was too embarrassing to think about! Rook sighed and looked down at the breakfast he made, while he wasn't the best chef, he felt that he really tried this time. Bicha mostly cooked and he felt bad so he wanted to pamper her a bit, she deserved that. And not how he was feeling nowadays! He was feeling a bit stiff, a tad more cranky then usual. He was a smart man so he knew what was wrong, he felt bad about it though...He didn't want her back just for that, it did love her and he meant that. She was taking an awful long time, he turned everything off and went to their room. "Bicha? Are you dressed?" He asked. He didn't get an answer, he knocked. No answer still, he opened the door. He expected her to be still in the Bathroom, instead? She was half way dressed, her smooth, long, dark orange legs exposed. Bicha pulled out her hair and sighed, seeing Rook. Fun fact in this? She didn't say anything on purpose, she WANTED him to walk in on her. Geez, Peridot and Gwen were such a bad influence on her, her morals have just been slipping left and right so haphazardly...Well, it's not corrupting if you allow it..."Blonko, it's kind of chilly, could you...close the door behind you?" She asked sweetly. Rook blinked and blushed at that, ah...So it was equal on both ends then. He closed the door, What was happening to him now? A real gentleman would shut the door and allow Bicha to get dressed but...he was feeling rather...selfish at the moment. It wasn't evil though, she needed him so he was merely assisting. Simple, just like he did three years ago. What were Ben and Kevin doing to him? Well, it's not forcing if your willing, right? Rook approached her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She spun herself around, kissing him. She allowed her balance to leave her, allowing the full weight of her boyfriend to pin her under. Still eager as ever, the kissing grew devouring within a millisecond. What control and grip they had left them so fast, Bicha laced her fingers into Rook's.

So wonderful...To feel the familiar weight of the other, to taste them so intimately again...

**RING! RING! RING! RING!**

Bicha and Rook stopped, annnnnnd ruined moment is ruined. The farming aliens sighed deeply out of disappointment, how annoying...Rook answered it, Bicha rolling away and get her cat suit on, Rook looked at the badge. Was it wrong of him to want to throw this blasted thing out the window? Rook put his armor on, he and Bicha made sure to eat before going out the door. They'd need every calorie, they knew the drill. So much for a nice and slow breakfast, Bicha didn't get to really enjoy it due to the fast pace.

Poor Rook's effort was completely wasted...

* * *

Ben sighed, he stretched a bit. He smiled, he was greatful. he got Peridot back so he had been staying overnight lately. They needed to work on their relationship, build it back up. He was making her talk to him, Renge was nice but talking to her boyfriend might just make her less crazy...He was being a good boy, sleeping on the couch and not so eager to get into her bed. She wasn't hitting him anymore, at least not as rough. She was starting to clam down, a good thing. The council wondered what was the cause as was the Ship Guild, just what was making her so calm and could they bottle it? Sad thing though, the council would finally know why she said no to all those rich suitors now and they wouldn't change her mind about it. She was that stubborn, his Peridot. The Council wouldn't approve of him because he was a commoner, he wasn't so vain that he was stupid enough to think they'd change that rule to accommodate them. Or they might...Their Queen was common to begin with, they had to think it was possible for her to want to marry a commoner. Sure, his reputation was nice. He had a fair amount of money due to really not touching on it, nothing really that big though. Was he influential? Yeah, he'd say he was and dared to see who said other wise...They might make an exception for him due to all of that, who knows? Never hurts to wish for it...

Wonder if Peridot was gonna tell them or would he have to? He heard Peridot walk by him, feeling her hit his head. It was quick tap to the back of the head, nothing crazy. Almost a flick really, scary, he was starting to get immune to it. He saw her wearing a tank top and just panties, he watched her walk into her kitchen. He watched her bend over, getting a side view. Well, someone felt rather lazy about guarding herself! He liked it, she'd only let her guard down for him and only him. That and she was actually letting him admire her body, another thing that other men didn't have. While she was short and thicker then most, her body filled out so much more now that she wasn't covering herself up. He wasn't gonna lie, he wanted her. He wanted to see everything again...Touch everything, experience everything again...Would it be the same again or way different? And maybe it was bold to think it but he felt that Peridot was trying to seduce him by making herself venerable or probably to tease him? It wouldn't be surprising if she did, with her, he couldn't tell. She was so damn sneaky and fickle, leaving him hung to dry. Well, at least she kept it fun. He hated it yet he loved it, she didn't make herself easy. And he liked that...Just when you though you had her, she changed the rules and let you have it just to teach you a lesson. It was degrading and bit humiliating but it was addicting, the game they've been playing. He was always ready to rack up and play again each time, so what if was practically Masochistic? What relationship now a days wasn't on some level of sick?

Peridot walked back, seeing him lay down. She giggled, eating cherry yogurt. She smirked and scooped out some, letting it splatter on his face. He opened on eye, licking some of it. "Thanks for breakfast but you missed my mouth..." He joked. She shrugged, "Next time snore with your mouth open, dumbass..." She sassed. He got up a little, smirking right back at her. She saw a devilish twinkle in his green eyes, "Now she's gonna have to clean it up..." He teased. She swirled the yogurt, beginning this morning's game. "Was that an order, dum-dum?" She asked tauntingly. He grabbed her wrist, making her drop the yogurt on the coffee table. He got her on top of him and held her in place by her waist, she blushed at the sudden grab. "You damn right it was, brat." He answered. Normally, she'd punch him and he was expecting it, his chest all puffed out for her to hit. But...She didn't take the bait, she did something...new to say the least. She began licking the yogurt on his face off, Ben blushed and shut his eyes. The fact that her hot breath was fanning on him and that the cold appendage was lapping at him so softly was arousing him, he wasn't expecting her to clean it up like that! Once she was done, he snatched her mouth with his own. While she knew it was a bad idea, this WOULD get them both to calm down a bit more. Ben was tight in the muscles a bit so...He was plucking the panty line from her and about to pull it off...

**RING! RING! RING! RING!**

Both muffled a frustrated growl, Peridot getting up and going to get dressed. She put Ben's clothes next to him, tossing them down. Ben answered it, assuring that he'd get Peridot. The moment he hung up, he glared at the badge and gripped it roughly, wanting to crush it in to tiny pieces! God Damn it! That Hero thing was starting to look more of a nuisance now... If it was going to keep him from ever resuming his sex life ever again! Never mind the other boner killer, Peridot's work cycle...Whoever the bad guy was this time was in for it!

* * *

Later that night...We find our three boys at a bar, Kevin's treat. He didn't even have to ask what was eating them today, he could see it on their faces. Even the bartender could see the frustration on they're young faces, she knew it. It wasn't being able to find a girl or guy to play with, it was finding the TIME to play with them. Young Plumbers were all was ridden so hard, especially these three. They were the most famous, how did any of them sleep really? She got the sense they were all taken, she just knew. Ben really never drank, getting extremely tossed rather quickly. Kevin was a tad drunk but it wasn't near Ben's level of tank, Rook wasn't drunk as he felt that SOMEONE should drive them home sober.

"Dammit! *hic* I wash I wasn't soo famous, I neber habe a smex life ever again..." Ben muttered drunkenly.

"Tennyson, I told you not to go so fast, enjoy that hangover tomorrow." Kevin sighed.

"Kevin, is Ben going to be alright?" Rook asked in worry.

"I wouldn't worry about him too much, cutie fuzz. We get first time drinkers like him all the time..." The bartender assured.

Later, Rook and Kevin took sleepy and drunk Ben on the sidewalk. They were grateful that he wasn't singing anymore, how many time could he sing " Bringing Sexy Back" before it got annoying? They met up with Peridot and Bicha, who looked like they went out themselves. They asked what happened to Gwen, Bicha said that she was hitting the sauce pretty hard. Kevin and Rook silently sighed, guess overdrinking ran in their family...Peridot sighed, farther explaining that they had a hard time making sure Gwen wouldn't take off her dress in the car while singing "Girls just want to have fun". Kevin snickered, oh man...Well, at least it was in the car when she was trying to go stripper! Rook and Kevin were surprised, not seeing Peridot blush or look at all drunk. She told them that her healing ability prevented her from getting plastered, she could only get plaster if she was low on energy. She didn't want to since Gwen got tanked so fast...She told her to slow down...

* * *

The next day, Ben and Gwen held their heads and covered them, groaning in pain. Kevin and Peridot gave them each a personally cure for a hangover. (Think separate scene boxes, people.) Both cousins gagged on the cures, asking what it was that Peridot/Kevin gave him/her.

"The Levin Family Hangover remedy: bitterroot, shot of ice water, lime, lemon, orange, grapefruit topped with a raw egg." Kevin told his girlfriend.

"Shard Family recipe: Opal Tea, strongest brew with splashes of sour Jewel berries with Petrosapien salt topped with a raw black stone Mushroom. " Peridot explained to her Boyfriend.

"Ugh! Gross!" Gwen/Ben groaned.

They felt better after a little bit, still with a headache but aspirin was used. it wasn't long until our three couples tried to continue their "moments" alone with each other. But sadly...

**RING! RING! RING! RING!**

They all came crashing back to Earth and let out the same angry grunts and sighs before answering their badges, hanging up and letting go of said devices before they broke them from all the backing up tension in their bodies from the constant interrupting.

Would life ever give them a moment to themselves? EVER? It sure didn't look like it would!

* * *

**I feel so bad but I felt I should show how hectic a Plumber's life can get, especially for these guys! As wonderful as Ben is, I'd think that the Plumbers would abuse the dude a bit. Anyone with a busy schedule as hectic will sympathies with him, I would. And being close to said boy, the people in his life share almost as hectic lives as he does. **

**I'm sure all of you have been in this position at least ONCE, being interrupted by your phone when your a little busy with your potential hunk or honey at the moment. But I know that all of you have done the other two fun things in that situation, answering and then hanging up or not answering at all and continuing. Wonder when they'll get they're chances alone?**


	13. The True Spoiled Brat

**Chapter 12:**

**The True Spoiled Brat**

* * *

We find Bicha innocently eating a piece of white bread with homemade Lime Jam from Peridot, it was too bitter and sour at first but she started to actually like it a little bit more. Gwen cringed a bit, not used to the idea that limes could be made into a jam. Both women were a bit envious, she could cook circles around them! Gwen couldn't really cook, the only thing she was able to do was boil water...Bicha? Hmm, she never really got use to this planet and it's fair so it was hard to say, she could make stews, sandwiches and salads only...Peridot chuckled nervously, admitting it took her a long time to actually cook. Her first dish almost took out her parents and her big brother, both ladies gulped. Both girls admitted they're skills and Peridot didn't really say much, just that they shouldn't put too much pressure on cooking. As long as you knew how to boil water, you had at least a couple of handfuls of recipes. They started talking about how their boyfriends cooked, Kevin knew how to shake a pot at least. Gwen admitted that she expected him to only know how to open a can of beans and eat it that way, actually shocked that he made her beef stew with rice, even if it canned and from the Chinese place across the street. Bicha admitted that sweetly that Rook only cooked once for her and that was breakfast, feeling guilty that she was in too much of a rush to really enjoy it. Peridot groaned, asking Gwen if Ben was still trying to cook. Gwen groaned, THAT was what he was doing in the kitchen?! She swore there was a raccoon in their Kitchen!

Should she tell that poor woman what she was in for or did she already know that Ben's cooking sucked? Well, he was at the stove once...Making chili...Well, needless to say cooking was second to driving on The "Don't Let Ben Do This" List! Kevin was foaming at the mouth and Gwen passed out. The short girl gulped in fear, geez...She really shouldn't let him cook but...How else would he learn if he didn't break few cans so to speak? Bicha asked if her Brother could cook, Peridot answered that Tetrax could but only ate eggs, stating that he could do more extravagant dishes but is simply too lazy...The girls enjoyed they're bonding for a bit longer until the door slammed open. Bicha almost choked until Gwen patted her back, Peridot pounded her own chest just to stop choking. They saw Rouka, all her hair messed up and her armor torn into. Bicha could only puff out her cheek and turn away, Gwen blinked. What on Earth did Bicha do? Rouka went up to her, grabbing her closer to her face.

"How DARE you send me to colony 111, Bicha! You'll pay for that!" Rouka growled.

She took out the green coated bread out of her mouth and sighed, "Now Rouka, why would I do something like that to you?" Bicha lied.

"Because your jealous of me, that's way! Your afraid that Rook will want a REAL woman and get bored of you." Rouka answered.

"Don't be absurd, Rouka...I was never and never will be jealous of you...Blonko already has a REAL woman." Bicha brought up.

Rouka shoved her back and walked out, "Oh, and Rouka?". Bicha bit her bread and chewed some of it off, Rouka turned. Bicha tore it out of her mouth and swallowed, "I can honestly assure you that Blonko is anything but bored with me, in fact, I dare say he's more interested in me now a days..." Bicha added. Rouka growled and left, slamming the door. Bicha nibbled on her bread again, she looked so adorable. Gwen and Peridot looked at her in astonishment, wow! She actually bragged! Bicha felt bad before but now? She didn't feel a shred of guilt in saying that, it was what she had to hear, right? Peridot sighed, petting her and leaving Gwen with her. Gwen and Bicha looked at each other and nodded, if Rouka was mad...Then Gold was blistering!

* * *

Peridot sighed, smirking. Ah, Bicha...She was making her proud, that was so bitchy and cruel...She couldn't really be prouder! All girls had that inner bitch demon and Bicha had hers! Gold reapplied her make up, savages! Colony 111 were nothing but horny savages! That black haired brat was going to be shish kabobbed between her swords! She saw Peridot, oh...Even better...Said orange brat's pocket shield! She ordered Bicha to do this, no doubt! Spoiled little shrew! "SHARD!" Gold barked. Peridot turned around, looking bored and annoyed. How did she know she was coming? Well, if one comes then the second is a sure thing. "Your ass floss rubbing your cheeks too hard, Brooch?" Peridot asked. Gold growled, ah yes...That's what that little devil called a thong, at least she called it a thong and not ass floss! Peridot sighed, What idiot invented the thong? A lazy and perverted one at that...It was just three pathetic strings clinging to you, covering nothing and exposing everything...It was also unsanitary, since the sting under you was wedged between your ass and vag, it would cause a U.T.I constantly. She was such a prude, wearing the most plain and boring of underwear. Not that she had anything to show, Ben would get bored of her. All guys wanted a whore...Gold knew that and could give Ben all that he wanted. The smaller rolled her eyes, ugh...Another outfit that barely covering her body and so tight on her that the slightest move would rip it right in half! She was trying too damn hard, her desperation was as transparent as she was! Her make-up was done way too heavy, she honestly couldn't tell where it started and where it ended! "You and that orange boob monster will pay for sending me to that...that...God forsaken Man hole!" Gold growled. Peridot stretched, "What Bicha does when I'm not around is not my damn problem, besides, I thought you wanted Men to worship you. A whole planet of 'em isn't enough for you, Brooch? Don't be so fucking greedy..." Peridot expressed.

Gold grabbed Peridot's neck, she didn't even react to it...As if...use to it. "Don't start with me, you uncultured and unmannered mutt! I use two swords for a reason..." Gold threatened. Peridot pinched her left nipple, she yelped and let go of her neck. Peridot took both her arms and slammed her foot into her triangle, making her go on her knees in searing pain. Peridot picked up her face, clawing into it. "Start with you? Don't you fucking dare act like a damn victim...You've been starting with me since day fucking one, you slut crystal! What's wrong? Can't bear to look at all your hard work? Look at me, Brooch. Take long and good fucking look..." Peridot scolded. Gold fought her and looked away with her nose in the air, Peridot slapped her down for that.

"Ehcâl(Coward)..." Peridot hissed in Petrosapien.

That did it! Gold snapped and attacked, Peridot jumped back. She pulled out her swords, Peridot took her rings out...No holding back this time! She was going in for the kill this time! Queen, Guild Leader...Gold didn't care about her titles, she was just a mutt to her! Peridot chuckled...Two mutt Amazons fighting the other, finally, Gold was acknowledging her blood.

* * *

Rouka ran down with her sword rifle, Gold was starting with Peridot. She saw the monitors, she had to stop her. Well, not before letting Gold beat said midget. Bring her down a few pegs and get her out of the way so she could take out Bicha. The problem with that plan? Well, two. Gwen and Bicha were blocking the way, Bicha in front of Gwen. "Move..." Rouka growled. Bicha didn't budge, shooting at her feet. Bicha held her shot gun gently while closing her eyes, "Next time, it will be your spine, Rouka. Please don't force my hand..." Bicha sighed. Gwen gulped, she wouldn't do that, would she? When it came to guns, Bicha didn't play games. Quick, accurate and above all, never hesitating...She never took things too far, only injuring someone if needed. Could she kill? Certainly. The thing that frightened Gwen a little? Bicha hasn't killed anyone...That only showcased her sensibility and mental control. Rouka held the handle, squeezing it tightly. She was at a disadvantage here, Bicha weapon was already drawn and this was too close of a space. Her rifle would get stuck into the wall and allow Bicha more time to fire and she wouldn't miss, she only needed one shot to kibosh Rouka's legs. While didn't want to admit it, fighting with her now wasn't a good idea...It wasn't just foolish but quite stupid to believe she would miss, was her spine worth gambling? Considering where she was still pure and what it meant if she lost all feeling below her stomach...She just didn't want to risk it. Rouka let go and stood still with her arms crossed, Bicha put her shotgun away. Good...She didn't want to take that away from Rouka, knowing Rouka was pure still. How? Well, she was a lot of things but stupid...Foolish but not stupid. She wouldn't let any male from Colony 111 take it, she was simply too arrogant and proud to allow that to happen.

Gwen sighed, oh thank God...Rouka did the smart thing and didn't bait her. She didn't want to see if she WOULD shoot her or not, that was too scary to think about! She sensed Peridot's mana was getting lower, was she ok?

* * *

Peridot and Gold panted, twin swords knocked away and wire rings ditched. All Daggers had been pulled and used, tossed aside. Now it was all just hand to hand, why? Pride. Pride in themselves, their abilities and the honor itself. This fight began 18 years ago...and it hasn't ended since. Both were bloody now, kicking , punching, biting, clawing...Whatever worked. Even, puzzling them both at first but then they drew it out of their mind. Gold punched Peridot down, Peridot kicked Gold in the chin and sent her skyward. Gold flipped backward, Peridot sprinted for her and gabbed her face, slamming it into the wall. Gold grabbed her neck once more, Peridot squeezed harder. Gold let go and fell unconscious, the lack of air making her know her limit. Bicha and Gwen opened the door and froze, what in God's name was she doing?! Bicha trembled, she wouldn't...She promised to only take his life...She promised...The oranged alien shook her head, she'd make her hold to it! If she took Gold's life...She'd be no better then Vales was...Bicha ran up and tried hitting her, only to be caught by her. "You promised, Peridot..." Bicha whined. She forced herself to stand up, "I saw what I wanted to see..." Peridot sighed tiredly. Despite all that anguish, torment and anger she had for this girl...She knew she wouldn't find comfort in her death, she wouldn't give Vales the satisfaction of twisting her mind into thinking such...She held Gold's face gently this time, healing her. Gwen and Bicha gasped, she...healed her? Peridot turned to them while smiling with her eyes closed, "I want Vales Dead and only him, I won't be so spoiled to ask...for more...then I need..." She said before fainting. Rouka blinked, she used the last of her energy to heal up Gold's injuries? Did that beast actually CARE about her or was she truly that big-hearted?

Rouka took Gold away, Bicha and Gwen took Peridot in the other direction, to prevent another fight. They were worried until they heard almost silent breathing, she was sleeping...Oh, thank god...The Redhead giggled, she was right about her. She had sweetness that rivaled Ben's sweetness, while she was capable of killing, she couldn't truth be told. The only thing that girl was spoiled of? Ben himself, she never let anyone else touch him and managed to keep his attention for YEARS... but considering everything she'd been though, was it alright for her to be a little selfish on just that alone? Gwen thought to, if anything, it seemed like the smallest thing she could ask for.

* * *

Gold was sleeping in infirmary...This felt familiar...Right, the first time she lost to that brat. 8 years old, she felt a stir in the air. Why? She didn't hear that Princess crying...In fact, she didn't make a sound. That bothered her, she didn't see her expression. She turned and grew fearful, seeing a glare instead of the tear ridden fearful look. Rage...It was the first time she saw someone angry with her. The next thing she knew, the small child slapped her into the cubby shelf...She heard loud skidding, a chair? Yes. Peridot had taken a chair and beaten her entire backside with it, how many times was it again? 6 times? Yes...The last bent the chair, she threw it at the window and shattered it. This scared the Teacher and the rest of the kids, her most of all. She heard her attacking the other children after that, she then asked the Teacher why continuously. Finally, yelling why was she was tormented why she did nothing to stop it. When did it stop? Right after the Teacher smacked her so hard to knock her out after she bit her leg, the Teacher screamed for help. Little Gold woke up with doctors and nurses looking after her, Her Father, her Classmates and their Teacher with her. Where was Peridot she wondered, shouldn't the doctors look at her? From what the adults said, Peridot was locked into a room all by herself with two guards standing watch. Her Father at the time didn't seem to understand why a 5 year old was being treated like a common criminal, she didn't get it really either. The Teacher sighed, stating that no proper child would act like such monster and brutalized them all like this, for no reason. The children agreed, stating that she was never one of them and won't ever be. The Doctors and Nurses felt the same, that was why they didn't look at her. She was completely fine anyway, no injuries.

Her Father looked ashamed, as if his own people shamed him. She saw Peridot's Family come in, everyone but her Daddy and she glared at them. Amber blinked and gasped, seeing all of them hurt, Agate seemed angered that his daughter wasn't here. The only one more angry? Tetrax Shard...He glared at Gold, as if blaming her personally. The adults yelled, Agate asking where his daughter was. Only for the Teacher to tell them she was in a separate room, calling Peridot a monster and the result of mixing blood. Amber slapped her, crying and yelling at her. Tetrax went to Gold and bent down to her level, staring at her deeper. All he said? "Are you happy, you spoiled little brat?" He asked coldly. Agate had slapped the Teacher, telling her that she brought it on herself. They left, she hadn't said anything. Since her Father didn't say anything more, the school didn't really address it, the kids ignored and talked behind her back and the Teachers all doing the same, Little Gold assumed it was normal. She made fun of her because it was so easy on her, all were nice to her. The Teachers loved her, her class loved her...All but Peridot, whom hated more and more as days passed. She didn't understand, how was she wrong? How was wanting more and wanting Ben for herself so wrong? How was wanting Peridot to be alone so wrong?

_"You were jealous... Because her Mother was Brave enough to be with her while your Mother was a coward..."_

She looked around, who said that? "That's a lie! Mom couldn't come because they wouldn't transfer her papers!" Gold barked.

_"That is false, Darling. Amber wouldn't have been able to get married and live on Petropia if that was true."_

"I'm not wrong! She brutalized me three times, she didn't have to take it so far!" Gold yelled.

_"Really? Didn't she have to? You didn't give her a choice in that, she hurts you only to protect herself from you."_

"I have more then she does, why should she get Ben and I don't?!" Gold asked.

_"Isn't it obvious to you, sweetie? Yes, you have more then she does. You have Mom and Dad together and with you, you have wealth and popularity. What does Peridot have though? Her parents are dead as are a chunk of her extended family by a Professional Killer, she had no friends and everyone, including you, hates her on Petropia. She's now branded a traitor and not allowed to return or set foot on her birth planet, she grew up poor too. All she asks for in return is just someone to love her, that's a reasonable thing to ask."_

Gold got mad, "I still don't see why she should have him!" Gold growled.

_"That's because the REAL spoiled brat is you. Even with all you have, you still want more and you pitch a fit when you don't get your way. If Peridot was a monster, she wouldn't have give the last of her energy to heal you."_

Gold continued to look around, Where are you she wondered. The voice had a shape, forming a woman. She couldn't see her completely, an outline of a woman. Said outline slapped her roughly, Gold backed up. She had been beaten up enough all day! Enough already! A face showed up, she grew upset at seeing it. It was her own face but it was more...Oval and longer, Almost motherly. The stare itself was stern, as if her own Mother was disappointed in her. Who was this and why did she have her face?!

_"Deal With It..." _The woman told her coldly.

Gold woke up, feeling her cheek. It was sore...How? It was a dream, right? What did she mean by deal with it? Deal with what?! On the other side of the door, we see the Adult Gold looking at her own hand. She wasn't messing with the past...Just merely altering how it happened. After all, dreams could be of what is to come and was is to pass. If there was any part of her Past she wanted to fix, it was when they were five...She would have made it so they would become friends but the Adult Peridot told her not to do that, when asked why, she laughed. Telling her that it was fine, had she not suffered, what would she know was blissful? And if Gold hadn't learned what actually Loyalty to their people meant, how would she know the difference? The best thing she could do as an adult now?

Don't repeat history, teach her and Ash's kids and encourage befriending Peridot and Ben's children, breaking the cycle before it starts.

* * *

**Hehe, looks like Ashy boy wasn't the only rival to get some sense knocked into them by their future self. And I hope that answers one of the questions, yeah, Ash and Gold do have kids...Will they're be more fights, maybe.**

**Not to sure yet...debating with or not to do the optional lemons again or just leave limes instead...Some of you are here for the story and not just the sex( I hope...).**


	14. Le Traitement Royal (Lemon)

**Chapter 13:**

**Le Traitement Royal**

* * *

Peridot sighed, more suitor meetings again! Gah, she had to do something about it! She looked down, she was gonna have to tell them at some point and it would have to be soon. Honestly...Peridot wasn't really subtle about resuming her Relationship with Ben. Yeah, papers weren't writing about them and no one was talking about it but she knew that word would get out. She thought about it...So what if it did? She made no effort to censor and hide away her life, why should she start now? She couldn't help that she fell in love with a human, she got that now. How was this gonna go down? Not well, she thought. After all, she was common and that caused an uproar. If they were to find out about her entanglement with Ben? Not just a commoner but human no less...It would ignite half the galaxy! But at the same time, they MIGHT accept him. He wasn't just ANY human, he was a Hero. A Hero among Heroes, the fact that he was around her age only made him seem more attractive as a suitor. Humans were still fairly new so Ben in his right was the first Human Hero, if he was to be crowned a King of a planet, it would mark the first human to become a ruler of an entire world. He however, wouldn't be the first hero to marry royalty, the barriers reached by those before them. In fact, the Nosedeen Quasar's Third King was a Hero whom married a Princess. It would take a lot of convincing in all the right ways but it could be done, that just left how and when.

Peridot chuckled, finding it funny that she was in love with him. Ben was a catch, he had everything and more. She had the adoration, the respect and the very heart of this powerful man in her fingertips...Her Family's bad luck seemed to have left her Love life alone, all the sabotage she had done to it was on her own head. She honestly didn't deserve his affection, not after she pissed on it for so long. She started undoing her jewelry, getting undressed. She stopped for a moment, things were quiet at the Guild today...She looked at her bed, she began to smirk a bit while blushing.

Weeeeell, she was a young lady...No one would ask questions if she were to invite a certain Gentleman in her bed chambers, a thing of expected normalcy...

**(WARNING: FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO LEAVE IT AS IS, LEAVE NOW! PROCEEDING FARTHER WILL SCAR YOU AND ROB YOU OF WHAT SENSE OF INNOCCENCE YOU HAVE LEFT!****)**

* * *

**(To The rest of you, enjoy the show and say good bye to the rest of your sanity and dignity from this point on! ^^)**

Ben yawned, Why was he here again? Oh, right...He took out his cell, seeing Peridot's number at the top. Heh, going to have to get use to seeing her number often now. She was the only girl he knew that texted in full sentence, never following a trend...Peridot texted him to get here as fast as possible, which worried him. She NEVER called him for help...Was she ok? She had better not have fainted again! He'd bitch slap her silly if she did, she didn't have his permission to risk her health again like that! The green eyes man groaned, yeah...That didn't sound possessive and cave man like...NOT! "Gee, Ben...Why don't you just take a big club and hit her with it? After that, you can drag her by her hair back to your cave..." He mentally sighed. He highly doubted that it would hurt her though...She would be so pissed at him for doing that, she'd kill him! He shook his head, well, let's go see what she wants from him...Weird...Was the Ship Guild Sphere always this quiet? Every time he came here, it was bustling with life! Accountants were walking around nervously muttering to themselves, new members waiting for approval to be accepted... You know, the whole Guild thing...He didn't see any accountants out and about...Was it Tax time for them? What did The Ship Guild count as? Individual business? Or did Guilds have a bracket for themselves out here? Did they even HAVE taxes out in space?! He found Peridot's room, knocking on it. He saw it open on its own, scaring him a little. This door was always closed, what was going on here?

"Ah...So you DID get my text after all... I was worried that marshmallow brain of yours would crap out." **CLICK!**

Ben gulped, he felt his heart start going way faster...Peridot was inside her own room and she locked the door, did she just call him here to do what he thinks she wanted to do with him?! That door lock shouldn't be so loud, why was it so loud?! He turned around, staring at her outfit today. Light green Button down blouse with a dark green skirt and heels, she looked good. She giggled, ah...So he changed his shirt and jeans at some point, they looked really clean. Ben looked at her lips, that was all he needed to see! Peridot felt the back of her head smack into the door, not that she was given time to see to it! Ben slammed his lips into her lips, ravaging her small mouth. Oh, how did this mouth make him so angry and yet it could stir him so wild? Peridot allowed him to get aggressive with her, she kinda liked that she could make him like that. Peridot tiled to the left, scooping at his tongue with more drive. Feeling his buff chest crushing her breasts, it was strange...She hated it when a guy tried to dominate her but she liked it when Ben did, mostly due to being so gentle with her in the past. Well, they weren't children anymore. They were growing into their genders finally, able to pull on them in the moment. Ben squeezed her rump, still firm as ever. Peridot let out moan, Ben dug into her mouth deeper. They heard a ringing, damn it, not now! Peridot was reaching to answer it, Ben stopped her. He took both his cellphone and his badge and threw them across the room, the universe was gonna have to wait!

"Your willing to let the universe get fucked over just to fuck me?" Peridot asked while laughing.

"Any guy who had my job and you would do the same thing!" Ben answered.

She ducked out of his hold, making him tackle her down on her own bed. Ben didn't waste time in taking the t-shirt off, he eyed her as she undid the buttons quickly. He took her shoes off and tossed them onto his shirt on the floor, her blouse falling onto them shortly after. He yanked that skirt right off, good thing she unzipped it, poor thing would have been shredded at his pace. The woman beat him to his button and zipper, Ben yanking the rest off. Green laced undies with black stockings, they looked so good on her. The two once again showed off speed in removing the other's underwear, not wasting a minute. Shit...Time had just changed everything...They kissed again, so dangerously close of just going off to the edge already! Ben smiled, looking at her: Her hair was longer now, reaching almost to her rear. Her deep blue eyes reading his actions, studying them. He kissed her neck, tasting a little. She sighed and watched his head go lower, finding herself blushing at his staring. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen them before! Our Hero could only marvel at her breasts, they certainly weren't A C anymore. He took one of her nipples and latched onto her, Peridot moaned as she felt his other hand squeezing her right breast. His grip was much more rough, so were his hands. Even though she seemed distracted, she squealed loudly once she felt his other hand touching somewhere else! She was getting so very wet, did he turn her on that much? She stopped him, flipping him on his back. He blinked, he wasn't expecting her to do that! But considering the view he had of her on top of him right now, he didn't really mind it. "What are you planning?" He asked. Peridot could only smirk at him, there was that flirty look again..."Pace yourself, Ben...I'm not going anywhere." Ben sighed, she had better not! "How can I be so sure that you won't?" He asked. She bent down and gave a cocky look back, "Wanna tie me up to make sure? How kinky you've gotten while I was away..." She teased. He groaned, it was a joke but in his state now, he was considering it! She went for his neck, going down slowly his body. A lot of him was more defined, military sign up worthy. Even if he hadn't bulked up, she still love him. She giggled, well, good to see THAT part of him didn't change. He didn't need anymore length to him, he was fairly large as is now! Oh, good...those brown hairs he had weren't so much nor was he bald, truth be told, it looked unnatural bald and as if she was molesting a boy and not a man...10 inches, seeing him standing right up made her smile...She licked at it playfully, drawing her tongue slowly up ward and back again.

Ben watched her, he got excited just watching her not miss an inch of him with her tiny tongue. She was always so through, seeing her focus on just here really turned him on. He held himself back, not wanting it to end so quickly. Peridot giggled, she sunk her lips onto his cock, Ben groaned loudly at that. She went back and forth, sucking vigorously and nibbling on him gently. Ben didn't think he could hold out for much longer, the pleasure was just too much! The tiny woman knew it, she could feel him quake each time. She pulled up and off, digging her tongue into hole as hard as possible and flicking it. She continued the action until Ben pushed her head down, cumming into her throat. She slid off as he continued to cum, getting her left eye and her chest. Peridot panted while cleaning off the mess with a tissue, she absent mindedly swallowed what was in her mouth, cringing. Bitter and salty...Lay off the salt! Geez, salt yogurt anyone? She smirked again once she got her breath, spreading her breasts around said appendage. She use to have trouble doing this with her average cup size, now that she was two cups larger, it should be a cake walk this time. Ben opened his eyes and gulped, feeling her soft and warm chest corral him. If he were smaller, his cock would be lost but it would be a welcomed type of lost. She held her cups, going up and down. She moved one up and down, licking it every few seconds. He hadn't recovered yet so he moaned loudly at her soft boobs getting hot, he started to thrust into her chest. Poor guy, he looked so tortured...Peridot felt him shiver again, she folded her arms gently on her chest and closed her eyes while opening her mouth. There was a lot she'd do for him and this was one of them, hopefully she wouldn't be blinded, that crap hurt like hell once it got in your eyes! He groaned, cumming all over her face and breasts. Geez...Backed up much? She wiped it up while Ben panted heavily, opening one eye at her bending over. That was a dangerous thing to do in front of him, he pulled the cord that spilled the curtains to catch her off guard. She saw the curtains down, sighing. Must have touched them by accident...Oh, well... She sat back down and pulled her feet onto the bed, Ben's hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her in. She let out yelp in shock, he got her butt close to his face, he lapped at her pussy lips. Peridot didn't bother to stop him, wanting him to proceed. He pulled her up and closer, driving his tongue deeper. Peridot hit her chin on her bed and clung on her sheets, she was getting dizzy from having her body in the air. She was tightening up, he decided to "punish" Peridot a little. He stopped and let go of her, she wondered why he stopped. Seeing him get the lower part of her, crawling to it much like a giant stalking cat.

He pressed her clit in, moving it around slowly. Peridot looked down at him and what he was doing, he tugged on it a little, pinching it. He heard his girlfriend scream at that, rapidly tickled it. Peridot tilted her chin up while almost yowling her moans, she arched her back and cummed on his face. He dropped her back on the bed, watching her pant and heave again. He got over her, prodding her pussy with the head of his cock. Peridot felt that and looked up at him, the hell was he doing? He smirked, shoving himself inside. He felt her tighten up, there we are again...Breaking that barrier...He started moving, she let out moans to go along with his grunts. Still tight and so wet, this woman. She squeezed her legs around him, holding him closer to her. Make me forget, she thought. Make me forget I ever left you, make me forget everything and remember you, she continued. He flipped her around, digging his hips into hers. She felt the head pop into her cervix lips, her moaning got deeper and she started to drool. Ben was losing his train of thought, going all out on just instinct. He went faster, she gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Ben's grip went bruising as her squeezed her rump and drew it back to him much more rougher, hearing her go into her alien tongue once again. Ben felt himself stop, he cummed inside her. Peridot cried out while she went wide eyed, finally collapsing into the pillow. She felt Ben give out and pant into her ear, she panted herself.

"So Ben...Did you like the royal treatment?" Peridot asked tiredly. He snuggled her cheek, chuckling exhaustedly. "Yeah but I wonder about something..." He panted. Peridot rolled her eyes, great, now she was curious. What was going though that head of his right now?"Ok, Ben. I'll bite: what are you wondering?" She asked while panting a bit. Ben showed her the Omnitrix, he ginned. "Think this thing works during sex?" He asked. She thought about it, good Question...She blushed, he wasn't thinking of testing out the theory, was he? She WAS curious, what if it does work? Ben smirked, he had thought about from time to time. God, it was so...Kinky to think about! And she thought tying her to the bed kinky! Now she was worried, Ben was a bigger pervert then she thought!

Peridot giggled lustfully, "Maybe next time." She snuggled back with a wink.

* * *

**Something tells me that Ben and Peridot's sex life is about to get more variable and extremely kinky...Rule 34, folks. ****Settled on ruining the innocents of those who read, your all so welcome!****Next couple! Oh, you all thought Ben and Peridot were gonna have all the fun? Not with me around, ALL get to have fun when I'm writing!**


	15. Starved Affection(Lemon)

**Starved Affection *Lemon***

* * *

Gwen sighed as she gazed at the cookbook, she really hoped she wouldn't mess it up. She was trying to make stir fry, she had everything. Peppers, carrots, onions, chicken...She made buttery rice with it, happy she didn't mess it up...Now all she had to do was cook the vegetables and the chicken together and she was ready to impress Kevin tonight...She pouted, she WANTED to get oysters or clams but...She was so worried about burning them and wreaking them like Ben wreaked that other frying pan trying to make...whatever that green and black...THING he made was trying to be...Too expensive too, it was a shame though since it had an aphrodisiac effect...Well, She had a back up though. She had bought fruit, dark chocolate and some whipped cream...Dessert would be cake, how can someone mess up something like dipping fruit in chocolate? It was so easy that a 7 year old could do it! What could possibly go wrong? Kevin meanwhile was outside, tuning up his baby...His car. He wiped his hands and face, all upgraded and ready to drive into any cliché car scene! He looked at the clock, crap...He opened the door and went to the bathroom to wash up, he smelled food being cooked. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. Kevin smiled to himself, he counted himself lucky. Out of the Tennyson Family, Gwen was the most normal with cooking. Max's cooking was so gross and random, he really didn't know why he could eat the things he could eat! Were ANY of the things he cooked edible and safe to eat?! Come to think of it, Max went out into space more then once...Space was a really weird place as the food was one of the most confusing things out there! Things that looked bread were actually vegetables and vise versa, never mind that they would taste sweet and or really bitter! Considering that there probably was no guide to food in Max's good old days, it was trail and error...THAT was probably why his taste in food was so screwy...Ben? Tennyson should be grateful that his girl knew how to cook so well because he was terrible, the simplest thing was turned into a disaster! He had the dude's curry and that was enough!

Gwen. He was happy that she at least could boil water, some chicks couldn't make toast! He didn't really care, not really having any dislikes. When you've been arrested and put away, you appreciate things a bit more and your less picky about food. If all she could do was make salad, he'd settle for even just that! He was a little embarrassed that the only thing he could do was heat stuff up and mix it together, he really should try actually making something. He wasn't all that lazy, he made himself a sandwich when he didn't want to bug Gwen or couldn't wait. Making buttered noodles was easy, he could try that! He shook his hands wiped his face and hands on a towel, there, no grease to eat. Kevin smirked and walked in, she looked like she was really trying. Even if she burned it, he knew boyfriend code number 6: Even if she sucks at cooking, eat it anyway! Besides, he'd rather eat her mistakes then Tennyson's mistakes! He walked to the fridge and peeled and orange, popping the whole thing in his mouth. He spat out the seeds once he got to the garbage pale, "Dinner's ready." Gwen sighed. She groaned, rats...She over cooked them, well, at least the rice was ok...Kevin smiled fondly at her, stir-fry? Aww, she looked so cute right now. He took a piece of chicken and popped it in his mouth, a little burnt but it tasted good enough for him. They ate the overdone stir fry, Gwen gulped. She took out the fruit, good thing she got the ones already cut up...No need to make this harder then it is! Kevin saw chocolate and whip cream, uh oh...She wasn't thinking of...She was. Oh, boy...Cooking's one thing but baking stuff was different! Baking was tough, you had to be on the mark or you'd fuck it up! But...He was a butterfingers with baking, he never really dove into it. "Want me to help?" he asked. Gwen blinked, smiling. How romantic...He was gonna help her out, he might have been a tough guy but he was such a doll sometimes! Needless to say, Gwen had a hard time knowing if she did anything wrong as Kevin kept making her laugh the entire time. Getting chocolate on her nose and or cream, he dropped one of the strawberries in the pot and she just lost it!

Gwen looked at the chocolate and the whip cream on the side, all the fruit was polished off so now what? They could just put it away but she felt bad, it seemed like a waste. Kevin looked at them and then at her, starting to blush...Oh, he had a few ideas on how to make all of that chocolate and whip cream go away...

**(WARNING: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, STOP HERE AND LEAVE IF YOU WISH TO BE SPARED!)**

* * *

**(TO THE REST OF YOU PERVERTS, ENJOY THE SHOW!)**

Kevin trapped his girlfriend on the counter, she blinked innocently at him. "Kevin?" She asked. Kevin smirked, "I have an idea on how we can get rid of the leftovers if your interested..." Kevin answered. She gave a confused look, what was he getting at? Wait...He wasn't thinking of doing THAT, was he?! Oh if they did that, she couldn't eat a piece of chocolate without feeling dirty! Kevin tilted his head, lowering his lids. "Interested?" he asked. Gwen blushed heavily and nodded rapidly, she really shouldn't do this but...Who was gonna know except for them? She sure as hell wasn't going to tell anyone! Truth was...She WANTED to do something like this, not with chocolate and cream but...The idea was just so naughty yet...The sinful idea turned her on by just thought alone! She was so damn tired of others telling her that she was a good girl and that Kevin's influence was bad for her, she was getting tired of being known as a good girl! She wished that she was chick dick enough to wear her shoes to bed, she always took them off...She wasn't a slut but she wasn't a total snob either, she was just...not...easy. Kevin sighed, feeling a bit guilty. Why? Well, Gwen was so innocent he felt that this was sorta of like raping her. She was consenting and all but he still felt like he was forcing her somehow. He shook it off, Gwen wasn't helpless. If she didn't want to, she'd say so. Kevin told Gwen to close her eyes, she did so. He gently pulled down her chin, opening her mouth a bit. Gwen knitted her brows together, the heck was he doing to her mouth? The black haired man took a little chocolate and spread it on her lips, almost as if putting gloss on her. Feeling the gentleness was exciting her bit, Kevin wasted no time in kissing her. She felt him lick and nibble her lips, she held the edges of her skirt tightly. He pulled away, he tapped her tongue with a little bit of cream. Gwen again was wondering what he was doing, only to feel him sucking away at her tongue only.

Funny, Kevin didn't strike her as a sweet eater. Kevin began to undress Gwen, tossing the clothes aside. She was so pretty: She had freckles alright...Some on her shoulders, ass, the top of her breasts...Gwen's body was smaller then Bicha and or Peridot's figures but that didn't turn him off to her one bit. Her B-cup breasts were nice enough for him, he worked just swell with her tight tummy and cute ass. And never mind her slim and long legs! She may have had glasses and was intelligent but she wasn't any less beautiful. Boobs were boobs to him, the size of pancakes and or pumpkins, boobs are boobs. At first, he was disappointed but Gwen showed him really fast that bigger wasn't better. The red head woman shuttered, feeling him lap the very warm chocolate and warming cream from her neck. He was driving her so wild...She was getting so wet from just the attention! Gwen moaned at feeling the chocolate being drizzled on her chest, it was then dotted with cream. She then watched him lap at it, taking away each layer. She was about to lose her mind when he got to her stomach, smearing the cream on it and drizzling the chocolate on it. This was so wrong and yet it was hotter then she could ever imagine! He felt her quivering a bit, he rubbed her legs with his hands. She looked nice down here too, no little red hairs. He didn't mind, same rules for pussy. But since she didn't have hair here, easier to put the cream and chocolate on. He took some of both and started mixing it on her pussy, like paint almost. Gwen looked down only to look up as she felt his tongue gaze her in what was Kevin's favorite part of her body, the second was definitely her boobs. She moaned while panting, he finally licked her pussy after he cleaned it. Gwen gulped, getting over her nervousness and undressed him, wanting to return the favor. Sure, Men had less spots to play with but she knew how to be a little creative. She giggled, dipping her finger in the chocolate and tracing his chest muscles down to every hard line. He saw her drawing another line of cream on top of it, re tracing her course. Mmm, he had so many muscles...And she was gonna love giving every last one her complete and undivided attention...

She began with just the middle and then went to the left, going right, down, left, right and down again...Kevin smirked a bit wider, she looked so cute licking all of that chocolate up. She was licking at muscles he didn't think he had, grateful that he had so many for her to lick! They heard a ring, both freezing. Damn it! Not now! Kill joy...Kevin growled, getting up and tossing the phone into the next room. He sat back down and sighed, Gwen was wide eyed and giggling. Did he seriously just toss his phone just so he could nail her? Then again, considering how high her libido was right now, she would have crushed it! She giggled, seeing her favorite spot of Kevin's body. She took her index finger and nuzzled it, getting a groan out of Kevin while causing it to stand to full attention. It was amazing how she managed to take in all 11 of his inches(Yep, insert Show joke here.) inside of her every time, the first time she though Kevin was trying to shove a whole apple in there! Now how was she going to play with it? She would do it as a sundae but that seemed so cliché, one at a time? That would drive Kevin nuts! She took the ladle and poured a good amount on his cock, rubbing to coat completely from tip to base. Kevin laughed, it kinda tickled, it wasn't scalding him so it wasn't bugging him. Gwen licked her fingers, sort of teasing him in way. She started to lick from the bottom to the top, slipping the entire thing into her mouth. At least this time was easier, she greedily slurped up the chocolate from him, the detail into getting every last bit was amazing. She pulled off, taking what was left of the cream and doing the same as she did with the chocolate. She felt his large hand force her back and forth, it wasn't even a full 6 minutes that Kevin creamed the insides of Gwen's mouth with love paint. Gwen wanted to spit it out but she didn't want to mess up the floor so she had to swallow, she ended up swallowing it down like a pro. Once Kevin got his bearings, He hoisted her up onto the counter. He wasn't serious about doing it on the kitchen counter, was he? Oh, forget about looking a Chocolate bar the right way, what about the Kitchen?!

He helped her by lifting her right leg up, she looked down and saw him just finishing putting a condom on. Oh, good...She almost forgot about that, that was close...They let out a twin moan once he slipped inside, he wasted no time in thrusting into Gwen. Gwen cling onto him and wrapping her left leg around his tush, this was so wrong but why did it feel so good though? The poor counter top creaked and thumped loudly against the walls as Kevin brought his hips into Gwen's, "Kevin, I want it harder!" She moaned. The Black haired man stopped, confusing her. He had asked her to flip over, she bent down on the counter. Kevin slammed back inside of her, Gwen screamed a little at the sudden roughness. She felt Kevin gripping her breasts rather hard, she was sure he'd leave bruises..."Gwen, I'm gonna cum..." Kevin panted. "Oh, Kevin! Give it to me!" She gasped. After four good thrusts, Kevin came and fell down on his butt. Gwen felt her strength leave her and she fell back onto him, he caught her in his arms while still panting. They smiled, this was amazing...Gwen just thought of something, Kevin could have covered himself with chocolate if he absorbed it!

"You know you could have just absorbed it..." Gwen panted.

"Yeah but where's the fun if I did that? I can't have ALL the fun..." Kevin said with a smirk.

* * *

**Hey! Kevin remembered to use protection, why can't you Ben? You want to be a daddy that badly? Keep forgetting to put a cock sock on and you will be, young man! Wonder how long they can keep this a secret for? Gwen and or Kevin won't look at a chocolate bar or a can of whip cream the same ever again! Or that kitchen counter top either!**

**Next and last victim!**


	16. Sexual Education(Lemon)

**Sexual Education *Lemon***

* * *

Bicha sighed, shaking her blush off her face. When was she gonna stop doing that? Right about now would be pretty spiffy! She THOUGHT she had a handle on this as she already had made love with Blonko more then once but as it seemed, she was still blushing up a tomato colored storm over the subject! She had only one choice to get herself to stop blushing like a timid little school girl over this: Intense researching on said subject to the point of mind breaking psychological ruin. Why? Well, some people whom have phobias needed one of two remedy methods to cure them of said phobia. Small doses or the entire bottle. The entire bottle method meant as it sounded: Administered until it was toxic. What did this translate to our dear Dark orange woman and her problem with sex? The entire bottle for her was not only to brave conversations with her prostitute big sister but the power of the Extrarnet and view everything from educational tutorials on how to go about sex to highly graphic and filtered porn. Needless to say, she thought she would die doing both at once with in the same day! She was wonderful at studying, with this, it was no exception. Zeiha was impressed that she hadn't fainted from listening to her talk about her job, what she did exactly. She was proud of her though, considering how much of a wallflower she was, to get this far in just talk was a marathon worth of progress for her. She did understand that a few traits were hereditary: Eyes and mind. While Zeiha was a paid harlot, she made sure she was one of the best at it...Her sister obviously had some modesty to her as she kept all of the details of her job to herself and didn't share with her twin and or her brother in law unless she was asked to. Even then, she asked if they were really sure they wanted to know, knowing full well that what she did was quite immoral to them. She knew of a handful of other types of sex but she was given a more...detailed report on what was done. She didn't understand a lot of the...acts...and why anyone would want them done but Zeiha expressed that what ever they wanted, she was to give without judgment as she had no opinion.

The Extranet research? She made the mistake of typing only "Porn" and got continuous pictures and videos of Porn. Girl on Girl, Gay For Pay, Oral, Anal, Threesome, Foursome, Orgy...The list went on and on and never seemed to end. Was it just one species? Oh-ho-ho-ho no...It was everyone and everything, nothing was impossible or not found. A lot of couplings and how they could make children were answered, she about passed out just going though two videos. While the education stuff was easy to swallow, porn wasn't. All Zeiha could tell her was that they were actors and actresses who got paid to have sex on camera, a lot of it was faked if not all of it. Why did she do all this? Easy, she wanted to try the more "Tame" erotic options with Rook. They were alone and undisturbed for at least 3 hours, they wouldn't get another chance at this. She wanted to try and surprise him, teach him something he didn't know. Time to see just how far in down the rabbit hole they both could go since they got this far, them just doing the act should have brought on a lightning strike onto them both but it did not. She wasn't' even close to thinking of anywhere else to those things with him, it was bad enough that they did it on a ship once. How could she lure him? It wasn't really all that difficult as he had interest(No shit, sweetie. Wouldn't have tried to nail ya some chapters ago if he didn't like ya.).

"Blonko? Could you come here?" She asked. She giggled a bit, she knew EXACTLY how to start this. The way it almost happened before: Her getting dressed.

**(WARNING: LEAVE NOW AND THOU SHALL BE SAVED!)**

* * *

**(TO THE REST OF YOU SINNERS, ALL ABOARD THE FIRST CLASS PERVERT TRAIN!)**

Rook heard Bicha asking for his help, he knew where it was coming from. She did understand that if she was disrobing and or dressing, that he couldn't walk away? That in his state of denial, he would ravage her silly, she knew that, correct? He felt as though he should beat himself with a mallet, that OBVIOUSLY was what she wanted. He had a good memory of when she last put pressure on him, they both treasured her insistence to go though it. Would he deny her? No. To deny her was to deny himself as well since he wanted to make love with her again, he walked to the doorway before stopping. He turned and saw their badges and phones, he turned back. He picked them up and looked around, where could he put them so they could be undisturbed? He could bury them but they needed them later, bad idea. Turn them off? Yeah but again not a good idea...Everyone would know what they were doing and or ask why they didn't pick up. He saw the vase of flowers, blossoms from Bicha's homeworld.

**PLOP!**

He dropped all four devices in the vase, sighing at finding a good solution. Who DIDN'T drop their phone in water? It wasn't as if they weren't water proof...He walked to their room and saw her undressing, he knew it...He watched her smile a bit while blushing heavily, did he really have to wonder what she had in her cute little head right now? He closed the door gently, he went behind her. He began assisting her to undress, he felt her graceful hands remove his armor. The tangled pair used past and intimate knowledge to remove their current garments, their hearts raced with each article dropping to the floor in soft and almost silent thuds onto the carpet. So familiar and yet it was different, why? They knew exactly what they were doing, the first time was guess work. The second time was a lot smoother, this time? It would be even better. Bicha turned around and giggled, jumping to him and making him hit their bed with a squeak and a tiny bounce. They both heard vibrating buzzing, was it their phones? Rook pulled her into a kiss, oh, no you don't. We he thought of no interruptions, he MEANT no interruptions! the soft adoring pecks picked up pace as well as heat, it wasn't long before the two had started to digging into the other's mouth. The caresses and sweet soft stabbings were gentle enough not to hurt but at the same time it did, they had to will themselves down before things got out of hand. They pulled away to breath, both cheeks were flushed and both panted. Bicha stopped him from kissing her again with just her finger, she grew redder. She studied enough, now she had to put it to practice. "Blonko? Could you...sit on the edge of the bed?" She asked. Rook was confused by that request, he was about to ask why but noticed her change in color. He agreed and sat on the edge of the bed as asked, how could he say no to Bicha when she looked so cute? She had to calm down, she was getting too nervous. She went in front of him and nestled herself on her knees, Rook saw said sitting stance and figured out WHY his girlfriend was blushing so hard and found himself to start mimicking the crimson facial colors. Bicha smiled sweetly, he changed but yet she recognized his body. Same soft lavender fur covering his muscles, same orange eyes that made her slightly shiver when he looked at her...Everything she remembered and re-familiarize with it, pulling her silver eyes to her current target. Size never counted and it really shouldn't but she found out that her boyfriend was on the fairly large side of the scale, 8 inches didn't sound like a lot but that depended what you meant was said measurement. No wonder she felt that he was so large, it was because he was large to her!

She moved his thighs apart so she could get closer, Rook felt so exposed by doing so. What was this called again? Rook wasn't stupid, he had studied the subject and was sure he knew what it was called. It had been a long time though, what was it? Anal? No,no,no...That involved a rear, not the front. Oral! That was the word! He felt her long fingers timidly approach his member, it started lift itself upward from her hovering fingers. He wondered what she would do but he knew somewhat, he was hoping she wasn't forcing herself. "Bicha, don't feel that you have to do this to make me happy." He stated. Bicha looked up smiling brightly, "I'm not forcing myself, I want to do this with you." She giggled. He continued to watch her, Bicha felt a bit excited from feeling him watch her every move. Well, it's not gonna take care of itself! She took a curious lick, Rook closed one eye at feeling the wonderful and prickled sensation come at him. The grunt that came from him told Bicha that she on the right track, she continued to lick. He felt Bicha's tongue and all of it's novice fondling of his unmentionables, good thing he showered before this, he'd feel more embarrassed if he hadn't! Bicha had begun to push her lips against and slide down, her lips widened to accommodate. Rook about lost what was left of his wading control, he snapped himself out of it and gripped the edges of the bed. He felt her tongue lap at every part, her gentle sucking and the occasional slurp was echoing though his finely tuned ears. She stopped, letting the poor man breathe again. She couldn't believe how much control she had over him, to make him pant like that. She looked at her breasts, she sort of felt bad torturing him like this. Rook's recovery period was halted once he felt something rather soft and warm engulfing his member almost completely, wait, this wasn't...He looked down and blushed again, seeing her breasts as the warm and soft something! She obviously grew even if it was just one size up, an E cup. Poor thing, getting a bra must be rather difficult. While Rook did love her wonderful traits and pretty face, he had an appreciation for her body as well. It was fascinating that she grew into this body so quickly, he wanted to give it the proper attention he neglected the first and second time. Even more so with what she was doing now, he didn't want to stop her.

Her lovely chest was going up and down, alternating between the left breast and the right breast. Bicha held her breasts together and then licked the head, Rook was fighting with himself to start spilling. It wasn't until the last second that she stopped, Rook again panted heavily to recover the oxygen his lungs were fighting for. "Did I hurt you?" She asked. Hurt? Rook smiled, how could even call that painful? "No, Bicha...Did it seem that way?" He asked while panting. She pointed to his member, "Well, its...throbbing so much, I thought..." Bicha said while blushing heavily. Rook chuckled silently, did she not know that it was suppose to do that? She was so adorable, still so very innocent. He wanted to return the favor, wanting her to see that it wasn't painful. Bicha stopped getting shy and saw Rook had disappeared, where did he go? It wasn't until she felt his hands gazing her thighs that found out where he had gone to. She felt his ears poking her inner thighs softly, her little head about went into a blood red! "B-Blon-ko?!" She squeaked. He wasn't going to...He shouldn't! Her answer was given when she felt a curious lick touch her core, she let out a squeal from that. Clamping her thighs around his head, her legs were strong. Despise her clamping, he continued to lap at her orange blossom. Bicha held her mouth closed and continued to squeal, she was so sensitive there! Especially there... and there...Oh, maker she was sensitive everywhere! He pulled away, Bicha fell backwards once all her muscles let go of themselves. She was so close...She felt herself twitching, she looked at him. Oh...So, it was a normal thing. She felt so silly, it made sense. "Blonko...Please, I need you now..." She purred. He took out a condom and put it on, sliding on without a fuss. She felt him enter, she grasped his hands while moaning. The pace was soft and slow, it felt wonderful to feel this again. Her black hair was loose and sticking to her, The orange woman surprised him and flipped him under her. He looked at her in confusion, she blushed. She began slamming her hips onto his hips, she wanted to try it...even if it was just once. He was going in so much deeper now, Rook feed into instinct and matched her thrusts. Oh, it felt so good...She held his thighs, while he did the same.

It started gipping at their backbones and arresting them softly and gradually, Bicha and Rook had climaxed at the same time. Bicha shivered and shuttered, rasping her nails on his thighs. The two panted heavily, she cuddled him sweetly. "Love you..." She giggled. He smiled and kissed her, "I love you too, Bicha." He beamed. He hadn't told Bicha that he took their phone and submerged them in a vase...Oh, he'd tell her later...

* * *

**Aren't they so adorable? Well, now that all the sex has been put out, let's get back to the story!**


End file.
